New Beginnings
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Alyssa Kruger the younger sister of Natsuki Kruger follows in her sister’s path enrolling in Garderobe to become an Otome. As Nina Wang struggles to find her place in a world she almost destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: Packages

**New Beginnings**

**By **

**Angel Della Notte**

Chapter 1: Packages

_Author Notes: Ok as promised here is my new story it takes place a year or so after Zwei with the start of the new school year. Basically everyone in Arika's class has graduated but Nina who still isn't sure what to do with her life. This story will follow the new coral class which includes Alyssa Kruger and the Pearl class that has some new characters from my other stories like Shie Hallard and Imari Retiko-Tokiha. As much as I wish I don't own Mai-Otome._

(Natsuki Kruger's Office, Garderobe)

"Shizuru," Natsuki said looking over a tower of papers at the brunette sitting on the sofa with a glass of tea. "What is going on with Maya? Has she found Nina Wang yet?"

"Not yet it seems the address we've been sending her school work is just a mailing address. She is living somewhere in the mountains." Shizuru said standing from the sofa refilling her glass then Natsuki's handing it to the principal.

"She needs to be found soon. This hiding can't go on forever she needs to make a choice. Either she returns to Garderobe or forfeits her GEM." Natsuki said taking the glass, "Thank you." Things had been going slow lately it was summer vacation meaning the students and most of the teachers got time off. Everyone but Natsuki, she had to review the corals from the year before place them in classes, approve the corals for the next year and summer vacation was when most of the yearly reviews were conducted.

"Understandable. Maya reported in earlier today while you were meeting with Miss Maria to go over the duties of the hold over students. She has a few leads but doesn't know when she will make contact." Shizuru said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A young girl walked through the door and bowed before the desk she had long brown hair and a well portioned chest, "Principal, there is a courier from Aries for you."

"Thank you Itsuko send them in." Natsuki said moving a stack of papers so she could see clearly over the desk as an Otome in a military uniform with short black hair walked in. "Major Hallard have a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of the desk as the woman did after setting a folder down on the table.

"The applications from Aries for the next coral class," Chie said tapping the folder.

"Alright Hallard I know you, what have you done to earn courier duties?" Natsuki asked picking the folder up and setting it off to the side to review later. Packages like this were coming in from all over the world. Over four hundred girls had taken the entrance exams and each country was authorized so many spots in the academy it was Natsuki's job to choose who got in and who didn't.

"The General wasn't exactly pleased with the advancements in hydro-artillery that Junko and I have made." Chie chuckled.

"Hydro-artillery?" Natsuki asked ideas already running through her head.

"Yeah we discovered a way to rig a motor unit to launch water balloons." Chie said with a large grin on her face.

"And you decided to use your little toy on Haruka?" Shizuru asked serving Chie a glass of tea then sitting on the edge on Natsuki's desk imagining how pissed Haruka must have been.

"Not exactly, we were aiming for Hyoni but I forgot to account for wind and it nailed the General right in the back with a six balloon volley." Chie said.

"Oh I wish could have seen that." Natsuki said as she started laughing.

"So I'm stuck running errands and poor Junko is still polishing the Suzushiro." Chie said. "Say Principal, think you can do me a favor?"

"Depends on what you want me to do. I'm actually getting along with Haruka right now I would like to keep it that way." Natsuki said.

"The water balloon incident was a week ago since then I've been to Cardair, Florince, Annam, and both Lutesias not in that order. I need a break I've logged in way to many flying hours. I figured here I am in Windbloom home of a certain someone special wouldn't it be nice to spend the night here?" Chie said.

"I don't know; you want me to find some excuse so you can go snogger your girlfriend?" Natsuki asked.

"Well… yeah?" Chie said crossing her legs.

"I think we can swing something. Come by tomorrow morning I'll have a package for you to deliver to Haruka." Shizuru said.

"Thank you Shizuru-onee-sama." Chie said as she stood up. "I'll be by bright and early."

"Not too early Hallard tomorrow is Sunday and I enjoy sleeping in on Sundays." Natsuki said.

(Artai Mountains)

A young girl tossed in bed her blue hair falling around her as she thrashed about. Her movements woke her partner in bed who quickly pulled her into his arms cradling her close to him. Sadly this was something the blonde haired man had gotten used to. As long as he could remember the girl had been plagued by nightmares. Though he couldn't really remember much more then a year and half ago. She had told him that he had raised her as his own daughter but she was adopted. He found that hard to believe in the year they had been living together he had come to care a great deal for her but it wasn't as a man would care for his daughter. True he was quite a bit older then her but still he had fallen in love with her. Hence why about four months ago he had married her, their marriage was a strange one. His wife was an Otome one of the maidens sworn to protect the world by serving her master. Nina Wang the Neptune Emerald one of Queen Mashiro's Otome. One of the sacrifices an Otome had to make was she could never know the love of a man else she would lose her right to be an Otome. He had heard that statement made many times but never fully understood it until he fell in love with one. It was false though he had learned an Otome could know the love of a man though she could never know the physical side of that love. He didn't seem to mind being with her was enough.

He pulled her closer to him and began stroking his hand through her hair softly calling out her name. "Nina, Nina it's only a dream." He said whispering to her. Slowly she woke up taking a minute to realize where she was and that it was just a dream. "You're covered in sweat come on let get you into some dry clothes we wouldn't want you to freeze."

"Sergay," Nina said holding to him and crying into his chest. Her dream hadn't truly been a nightmare it wasn't just a story that scared her at night it was something she had live. Destruction she had caused all in the name of duty and then in the name of love. She envied her husband in a way. He was guilty of the same crimes as she but he didn't remember any of them. His cruse she had thought at first but came to realize he was the lucky one. After he was healed and had gotten more comfortable she had told him the truth about what they had did and he had tried to comfort her then as he still did now.

"Nina that life is over we've been given a second chance." Sergay said helping her from the bed. He carefully unbuttoned the long over shirt of his that she slept in pushing it from her shoulders as he walked to the water basin wetting a cloth. Then he wiped it across her skin causing her to shiver from the cold. Being sure to be quick he cleaned her then pulled a fresh shirt around her. "Come back to bed love." He said guiding her there. Like always when she had these nightmares she just nodded and followed him crawling into the bed with him pressing up close to him. He reached for her chin bringing it to a gentle kiss.

"Sergay, I love you." Nina quietly said. It had taken some time for to get used to calling him by his name and not father at times it still felt strange and she did slip but he never seemed to mind.

"Nina, I love you too now we need to rest." He said kissing her again as she nodded and rested her head on his chest drifting off to sleep this time without the nightmares.

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

A young maid stood at a table folding a stack of laundry. She had long brown hair pulled into a braid. When she finished the stack of sheets she turned and walked over to a cabinet putting them away. She then turned back to the table to grab the next stack seeing a blue rose sitting on top of the sheets. The maid picked up the rose and smelled it turning around and looking for the only person she knew that would leave a blue rose. "Chie where are you?" The maid asked.

"Right here, Aoi." Chie said coming up behind her kissing the side of her neck and then her cheek.

Aoi turned around securely in Chie's arms standing on her toes planting a kiss on the Otome's lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got stuck running errands for the General just dropped a package off for Kruger." Chie said her fingers playing with the tie on Aoi's braid. "Viola has a package she wants delivered to the General but it won't be ready until tomorrow so I need a place to crash."

"So you thought you could worm your way into my bed?" Aoi said batting Chie away from her hair while at the same time taking a step forward.

"Worm? I never needed to worm my way. I'm just so charming that you can't resist me." Chie said her lips drawn to Aoi's neck.

"I suppose it would be nice to have someone share my bed keep me warm from those cool summer breezes." Aoi said standing on her toes leaning into Chie's touch.

"Warming beds happens to be my specialty among many other talents." Chie cooed blowing in Aoi's ear.

"Go wait in my room. I need to go talk to the Queen see if I can't get the afternoon off." Aoi said, "I rather not have her be pissy for the next week. Last time she was complained about how you had too much free time on your hands."

"I could think of a few things I would like to have my hands on." Chie said her hands dropping to Aoi's bottom giving it a squeeze, "Like this."

"Chie! Go wait in my room. I'll be up as soon as I can." Aoi said blushing then kissing Chie and sliding out of her arms. "I'll make it worth it."

(Mountain Town, Artai)

With her hood pulled tightly around her face partly to protect her from the cold but mostly to keep her from being seen she walked down the street a bag over her shoulder. She tried not to come into town but couldn't help it they needed supplies. Fortunately Queen Mashiro had given her enough money for them to survive while she discovered who she was and what she planned on doing with her life. She passed an old woman who spit on the ground in front of her. Something else she had gotten used to. No one saw her as the Neptune Emerald she would forever be known as the Ultimate Black Diamond loyal servant to Nagi D'Artai. She kept walking not really able to blame the woman and those like her that hated her. She knew what they felt she hated herself as well. Yes she had helped Arika and Mai fight off Yuna but that wasn't enough to make mends for the things she had done. Queen Mashiro had given her a full pardon and offered for her to remain as an Otome in her service. But Nina wasn't sure if that was a life she could go back to. Which lead to what she was doing in these mountains for the last year, taking the time she needed to find herself. It had been a year and still she was no closer to when she left. Natsuki Kruger had workbooks sent to her which she obediently filled out and returned. She walked into a store pulling her hood back and brushing the snow off her before she stepped completely in. She walked over to the clerk and handed him a list. "I would like to purchase these things please." Nina said.

"Too bad your money isn't worth anything here." The clerk said handing this list back.

"I understand." Nina said taking the list and walking back towards the door. Most of the stores in town would stop selling to her once they found out who she was. The city she was currently in was a good day's walk from the cabin she shared with her husband and two towns over but the other stores had refused to sell to her as well.

She felt someone pull the list from her hands and before she could say anything a blond woman walked over to the counter plopping the list down and looking at the clerk. "Perhaps my money is worth something." She said pulling her headdress back to show a white GEM on her ear.

"Hai, Lady Meister!" The man said running in the back to gather the things on the list.

"You are a difficult woman to find, Nina Wang." The woman said.

"Maya-onee-sama!" Nina said bowing to the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"We have much to talk about but not here. After you've gathered your things I will take you to your cabin. I guess it's what a day's journey form here?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Maya-onee-sama," Nina said looking at the ground knowing that there was only one reason a pillar would travel out this far. Well actually there were two reasons they would and Nina wasn't sure she liked either of them.

"I'll take you there it will be less then an hour's trip then we can talk." Maya said as the clerk came back putting the supplies on the table. Maya gestured for Nina to pack them up in her bag then paid the man before walking outside with the girl. She pulled a cell phone out and dialed Garderobe. The system had been restored but was still having problems here and there. Natsuki had ordered that they were to get authorization to materialize before actually doing it unless in danger. "Maya Bythe Fifth Column, Swirling Dancing Fluorite requesting Materialization,"

"My system shows you are in Artai wow I didn't know the phones worked that far out amazing." A young voice on the line said. "The megahertz booster we installed last month must be really working on overload the farthest we tested it was in Annam. The reception quality is superb! I'm hardly getting any jitters or interface."

"Irina, stop fooling around, am I clear or not?" Maya barked into the phone.

"Sorry Maya-onee-sama yes you are clear to materialize all systems are normal and FCP usage is at twenty-five percent." Irina said. "The load should increase to about forty-five percent usage with your materialization and the pearl star class but still that is no where near the peak usage or the maximum usage. As long as the FCP core and the transmitters hold out we should be able to sustain peak usage of eighty-five percent for thirty-six hours as long as there are no surges and none of the motherboards decide to crash."

"Right I'm going to pretend like I understood that. No don't try to explain. Maya out," She said closing the phone and placing it in her pocket turning to Nina. "Does that girl realize that most people haven't a clue what she is saying?" Irina Woods had graduated but hadn't been linked to a master. Instead she was hooked to the Fumi system much like the instructors and pillars only her job was to assist Youko Helene as the assistant Director of Garderobe.

"Probably not," Nina giggled.

"Alright enough of that Materialize!" Maya said her GEM going through the certification steps and her robe appearing before her then settling on her. "Climb on my back and we'll be at your cabin in no time."

A small group of people stood there staring they had never seen an Otome before much less one materialize before them. They watched in awe as the two flew into the skies. Some cheering as they thought Maya was there to take the traitor away for punishment. There had been news of her pardon in Windbloom and of here in Artai as she was just following orders but many still believed she should be sharing a cell with Nagi or worse off and dead.

(Natsuki Kruger's Office, Garderobe)

"God is that it?" Natsuki asked looking at the stack of paperwork on one side of her desk. She had moved everything she had completed to the far side of her desk. It had taken the better part of two weeks to sort through all the applications and would be glad it was over.

"We just have the applications Chie-kun brought from Aries." Shizuru said holding up the folder. "Looks like they have five applicants,"

"I thought there were only four candidates selected to back fill spots on Delta and Echo squad." Natsuki said remembering how Haruka had been talking about increasing the squads by two people each.

"Yes, four of them are for their military one is a private sponsorship." Shizuru said looking at the fifth application then going quiet.

"Who is it for?" Natsuki asked looking over to Shizuru who was sitting on the edge of the table. Shizuru just sat there looking at the folder as if she hadn't heard Natsuki. "Shizuru?"

"Huh?" Shizuru said looking up from the folder.

"Who is the application for?" Natsuki said but Shizuru just handed Natsuki the folder silently counting in her head, she got to three before Natsuki shouted, "What does that woman think she is doing?"

"Natsuki, calm down it's not that big of a deal." Shizuru said standing up and moving around to rub Natsuki's shoulders.

"Not that big of a deal?" Natsuki said standing up and pacing the room while she waved the folder around. "Does she think she could just slip this in and I wouldn't notice?"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru started to say but was cut off by Natsuki.

"That woman is impossible," Natsuki said still failing the folder around in the air "Really the nerve of her!"

"Natsuki I'm sure your mother is just doing what she thinks is best." Shizuru said timidly a rare trait for the Graceful Amethyst.

"What is best?" Natsuki said turning to glare at Shizuru. "By forcing her to become an Otome like she did me? Look she even had the gall to conduct the Otome interview herself."

"Well there is nothing in the regulations that says it can't be conducted by a retired Otome." Shizuru said trying to calm Natsuki down and failing.

"Don't you dare tell me you are on her side" Natsuki said still glaring at Shizuru.

"Natsuki do you really regret becoming an Otome that much?" Shizuru asked looking at her partner.

"No, it's just I don't want this for Alyssa. She should be free to choose for herself." Natsuki said as Shizuru walked over to Natsuki pulling her close. "Mother's got one Otome in the family. Why can't she be happy with that?"

"What if this is what Alyssa wants?" Shizuru said.

"And if it's not?" Natsuki said putting the folder down on the table and stamping it rejected.

(Nina's Cabin)

The three of them sat around the table while Nina poured them each a cup of coffee. The favored drink of most Otomes seemed to be tea but Nina had always preferred coffee. It was stronger and more of a kick to it. She especially enjoyed a good Artain brew something strong enough to not only wake you up but to keep you warm. She hand Maya who instantly began spooning sugar into it stopping at the fifth spoonful. Nina shrugged and thought Maya must be of the tea preferring kind. She handed Sergay a cup who put one spoonful of sugar in it then she sat down with her own cup taking a drink without any sugar added. "What did you want to talk about Maya-onee-sama?" Nina said taking another drink.

Maya took a sip of her own coffee thinking she should have put more sugar in. She looked over at Nina seeing the green GEM on her ear then looked at her hand noticing the gold band on her left ring finger. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment she wasn't sure if that mattered it all depended on which choice Nina made. "I've been sent here because I am the closest Pillar to Artai. I left King Krau-xeku in Cardair with a Chastity belt. Principal Kruger has decided you have had long enough to find yourself and Queen Mashiro agrees. I've come here for one of two things. In three days I will be traveling from this place. Either you will be coming with me or the Neptune Emerald will be coming with me. That is unless you've lost your right to be an Otome, Mrs. Wang." Maya said.

Nina looked at the older woman she knew this day would come but had hoped it never would. She was caught in two worlds not really belonging to either. She stared at Maya knowing full well that the older woman was staring at her ring when she called by her last name. "I am still intact." Nina said and Sergay reached across the table putting his hand on hers.

"I'm surprised after Akane-chan married Kazuya-kun I still had to fight to keep them apart. I'll be returning to that village we met at they seemed to have a descent inn. I want you to meet me there on the third day. You either need to be ready for travel or you will need to surrender your GEM. Choose wisely Nina Wang this choice will forever decide your life." Maya said drinking the last of her coffee then stepping to the doorway, "Thanks for the coffee."

After she left Nina stared at the door not moving until Sergay squeezed her hand. "We knew this day would come." He said softly looking at his wife, "Nina whatever you choose I will support you."

"Sergay, I know if I go back I will still be treated like the criminal I am. How can I go back to all that?" Nina said looking away from the door to him. "But I can't live my life hiding here in the mountains."

"A hard choice indeed to make, you have three days Nina we can think about it later. Right now the news it too fresh let's go relax in the hot springs and take you mind from it a bit." Sergay said standing and holding his had out for her.

"You are right I need time to think this over." Nina said taking it and they walked to the springs together still holding hands. In the hills behind their cabin Maya sat on a tree branch nodding her head. They were lovers even if they had never been with each other as lovers would. Between how they acted, the rings and now this Maya was sure.

(Parliament Building, Aries)

It was late in the afternoon when Chie arrived at the Parliament Building. She had delivered a package a Saeko Kruger at the request of the principal even though Shizuru tried to convince her not to. She hadn't stuck around to figure out what was in the package instead had continued on to the Parliament Building hoping that whatever Shizuru had put in the package would excuse her fore being a day late. She stopped at the door and knocked before entering Haruka's office. "General," Chie said saluting Haruka she had the envelope tucked under her arm.

"You are late Hallard I was expecting you back last night." Haruka said looking up from the paperwork on her desk. "Have an exercise?"

"Excuse?" Chie said under her breath then looked at Haruka handing her the folder. "Meister Viola asked me to deliver this to you. It wasn't ready yesterday so she asked me to stay until the morning. Then Meister Kruger asked me to deliver a package to Kruger Manor."

"Okay what did the Bubuzuke Woman send?" Haruka asked opening the envelope and pulling out several photos the top one being a picture of Shizuru and Haruka as corals in a Butou. Haruka missed a block and Shizuru had broken a staff on Haruka's head. The blonde let out a small chuckle then turned to the next it was a picture of Haruka angry at Shizuru as she hid behind Ein. The photo after that was one of the pearl class, they were all lined up in ranking order. A smile cracked on Haruka's face and she looked up at Chie, "You are dismissed Hallard. You can find Fitzgerald and both of you can take the afternoon off."

To be continued…

_Author Notes: The photos that Haruka are official artwork from the series. I don't know if they are in an art book or what but if you've never seen them shoot me an e-mail and I will send them to you. Oh and with all my stories they are set in the same universe and all tie into each other so if you run across something that you aren't familiar with check out my other stories you might find it there._


	2. Chapter 2: Six Rings

Chapter 2: Six Rings

_Author Notes: I'm glad so many people have taken a liking to this story. If I missed sending anyone the pictures sorry shoot me a PM and I'll mail them over to you. _

(Two days later, Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Natsuki sat at her desk with yet another stack of paperwork in front of her as the phone on the desk rang and the blue haired principal frantically search the desk for the phone until Shizuru lifted a stack of papers and handed her the phone. "Kruger here," Natsuki said into the phone.

"Principal Kruger there is a call for you on line two from Aries." The pearl working the operating system said.

Natsuki groaned then instructed the girl to patch the call through. "Kruger here," she said.

"Natsuki Kruger!" A woman on the line barked causing the principal to jump. "Is that how you answer your phone? What if I were the king of Florence?

"Then I might actually enjoy this phone call?" Natsuki said even though she loathed whenever the man called her. He was dry, needy and overbearing. Usually when he called she would defer the call to Shizuru or promise to send one of the columns to come personally deal with his grievance. Lately she had been sending Nao as Sara and Maya refused to go. Poor Sara spent her time bouncing from one side of Earl to the other and she was sure Maya had become quite a bit too comfortable in Cardair. Nao on the other hand truly seemed overjoyed every time she was tasked to go to Florence; Natsuki figured it had something to do with an Otome with the nickname Spiral.

"Watch your smart mouth," Saeko said then paused thinking she could hear Natsuki biting back a remark.

"What do you want mother?" Natsuki said resting her head on her hand.

"I want an explanation." Saeko said.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Natsuki said feeling a headache coming on. Natsuki hated this time of year the paperwork between school years never seemed to end.

"Yes, you do, Natsuki you can't deny your sister's application without so much of an explanation." The woman shouted.

"Saeko, calm down," Another voice in the back ground said.

"Chiron I will not calm down until this ingrate of a child explains what the hell she is thinking." Saeko said.

"Mother, I am the Principal of Garderobe I reserve the right to approve or reject any applications." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki Kruger I swear you better give me a answer this…." Saeko started to say as Natsuki slammed the phone down on the cradle.

"Did you just hang up on your mother?" Shizuru said looking at Natsuki with her tea glass at her mouth as she was about to take a drink when the call was ended.

"Shizuru don't start with me." Natsuki said grabbing the stack of paperwork as the phone rang again.

"Are you going to get that?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki glared at her partner as the phone continued to ring it rang about six times before she picked the phone up, "What?"

"Principal you have a call from Aries on line one." The pearl said.

"Tell them I'm busy." Natsuki hissed then slammed the phone down.

"Natsuki you can't expect her to be alright with this." Shizuru said setting her cup down on the table and putting her hand on Natsuki's hand.

"Shizuru I can't," Natsuki said the phone ringing again she stared at it growled then picked it up, "I'm not taking any more calls today."

"Oh child you sure as hell better take this call." Saeko said.

"I'm not a child." Natsuki said slamming the phone down. "How the hell did she get the number to my office? Who is on the switchboard today? I swear they won't see the outside of the library until they graduate."

"Natsuki," Shizuru quietly said looking at the phone as it started ringing again.

"Whose side are you on?" Natsuki barked.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Shizuru said reaching for the phone.

"Don't you dare touch that phone," Natsuki said picking the phone up and throwing it through the glass window. "Damn that woman now I have to replace the window again!"

(Nina's Cabin, Artai)

"Nina, tomorrow we have to go to Fyrun have you decided what we are going to do?" Sergay asked as the younger woman stood looking out the window at the starry sky. He walked over to her when she didn't answer and put his hands around her waist leaning his head on her shoulder. "God, I love the way your hair smells."

"Sergay, if we went you….." Nina said trailing off as she turned a little to see him.

"I know, I may not remember but I know the crimes I committed. I'm a wanted man. Perhaps I can plead to your queen ask for her mercy. If staying an Otome is what you want to do. I meant it Nina whatever you choose I'm with you." Sergay said kissing her cheek.

"I want to go back to Garderobe, being an Otome has always been my dream. I've messed it up once already but I think I've been given another chance." Nina said turning in his arms to kiss him. "Mashiro-sama will pardon you I know she will."

"I hope Nina I hope. But it's alright I will be with you that is all that matters." Sergay said kissing her again then leaving the embrace, "We'll have to pack light we should do that before we go to bed tonight."

"Yes, we should. I still have things in Windbloom and I believe your manor there was taken by the government your belongings should be there." Nina said grabbing her bag from the bed and walking to the closet to get some clothes to travel in. There wasn't anything really in this cabin that she wanted to keep just some clothes to travel in, Sergay's journal and her watch.

(Kruger Manor, Aries)

"I'm sorry Lady Kruger but the phone to the principal's office has been disconnected." The frightened pearl said. She knew she would be in a world of trouble when the Principal realized she had given Lady Kruger the direct number to her office. She couldn't help it and finally realized how Natsuki Kruger learned to intimidate people like she did. She learned it from Saeko Kruger who made the principal look like a puppy and she had only talked to her on the phone.

"Fine you be sure to leave a message for her tell her that this isn't over." Saeko said then hung the phone up. She turned to the blonde man in room with her, "She's your daughter."

"Dear, I think she gets her stubbornness from you." Chiron said looking up from his newspaper.

'Chiron don't start with me." Saeko growled as the phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Saeko-onee-sama?" Shizuru said quietly.

"Shizuru?" Saeko asked. "I've told you far too many times you are family call me Saeko."

"I can't talk long." Shizuru said sounding like she was covering the microphone.

"Please tell me you can talk some sense into my daughter." Saeko said.

"Natsuki isn't budging on this one." Shizuru said, "I don't want to press it too much."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Saeko said.

"Unofficially Natsuki is worried you are forcing Alyssa to be an Otome like you did to her." Shizuru said.

"Forcing her? I can't get that girl to stop talking about wanting to be an Otome." Saeko said, "She studied all year for the entrance exam."

"I can tell she was one of the highest scorers I've seen this year. She even scored higher than Natsuki did." Shizuru said.

"I've read the regulations she can't just deny an application without a reason." Saeko said.

"Officially Alyssa was denied because she didn't have a sponsor letter from an Otome." Shizuru said.

"Didn't have a sponsor letter? I wrote that letter myself." Saeko snarled.

"It wasn't a sponsor letter from a current Otome." Shizuru said.

"That isn't in the regulations a little from any Otome past or present is all an application needs." Saeko said.

"Not in the revisions Natsuki just finished penning." Shizuru said.

"So, I get a sponsor letter and she has no choice right?" Saeko said.

"Saeko, I can't write it for you as much as I want to help Alyssa that would cause too many problems with Natsuki." Shizuru said thinking that Natsuki was already mad at her and would be even more so if she knew she had made this phone call.

"Girl, do you think you are the only Otome I know?" Saeko asked. "We still have three weeks to submit an application right?"

"Yes," Shizuru said.

"Thank you Shizuru now if you will excuse me I need to find out if the President is free for lunch tomorrow." Saeko said hanging the phone up.

(Next day, Inn, Fyrun)

It was late in the evening Maya had been sitting at a table drinking a glass of wine. She had paid a small fortune for this wine but had refused to drink the swill the Artain called liquor. Gods she couldn't wait to get back to Cardiar why anyone lived it this god forsaken land was beyond her. It was close to ten at night and still Nina had yet to come; she worried that she would have to go hunting another wayward Otome down. That always seemed to be her roll whenever someone broke the rules and fled it was up to Maya to track them down. She shrugged finishing the last of her wine no sense in letting it go to waste. Hunting down criminals was what she was good at. The door to the inn opened and a couple stepped in both in heavy coats covered in snow. The shorter of the two dropped her hood a thick head of blue hair falling out then the other dropped their hood short blonde hair shaking the snow out. "And here I was thinking I would have to hunt you down. Normally I wouldn't complain but it's just to damn cold in this country. Come sit down." Maya said sitting and waving at the table.

"I'm sorry there was a heavy storm in the pass we were afraid we wouldn't be able to make it through. We had to take shelter in a cave until it passed." Nina said taking her coat off and sitting down as a waitress came by and she ordered a cup of coffee and Sergay did as well sitting in the other chair.

"I didn't think the storm was that bad but I suppose you can't see the pass from here. Either way you will have to remain here for the night I've already secured you two rooms, unless you only need one." Maya said a smirk on her face her eyes traveling to Nina's ring then the matching one on Sergay's hand.

"One will be fine, Maya-onee-sama." Nina said as she blushed a little Sergay putting his hand on her thigh.

"I take it you've figured out our secret Lady Meister." Sergay said.

"It seems to be the trend among wayward Otome." Maya said. "So Mrs. Wang are you to surrender your GEM and live your life in this frozen wonderland with your husband or are you to return to Windbloom and the life of Otome?"

"I…we will return to Windbloom." Nina said as Sergay gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"You have been pardoned of your crimes Nina Wang, Sergay Wang has not. Garderobe can assure your safety but we cannot his." Maya said.

"We understand. I intend to plead with the Queen though if that fails I am willing to receive the punishment." Sergay said.

"You shouldn't be punished you were following orders just as I was and it wasn't even you that did those things!" Nina said.

"If it wasn't him that was the right hand man to Nagi D'Artai then who was it his twin brother?" Maya asked.

"It was me in a way but at the same time it wasn't. I was injured near the end of the battle I suffered memory loss. I don't remember anything before waking up in Nina's care after everything was over." Sergay said.

"Memory loss? An interesting situation," Maya said. "If you intend to seek the Queen's help I suggest you travel to Fuka Palace before you go to Garderobe."

"You will not being going?" Nina asked thinking Maya was returning to Garderobe.

"No, I will only travel as far as Cardair with you. Akane-chan and her master are quite… creative. It is a full time job to keep her intact." Maya said. "You must be tired here is your room key." She handed them a key then as the couple made their way up stairs she ordered another glass of wine.

(Hexagon, Aries)

"Saeko-mama, it's good to see you. I have to admit I was surprised to get your call yesterday." Yukino said sitting a table in the courtyard with Haruka right next to her. She glanced over to Saeko and a young blonde girl with medium length hair. "You must be excited about attending Garderobe Alyssa-chan."

"Oh I am Madam President." Alyssa said taking a drink of her soda.

"Yukino is fine Alyssa-chan." Yukino said with a smile.

"Yeah, we've known you since you were in draperies." Haruka laughed getting an odd look from Saeko who was about to correct her when Yukino leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I wish we were here just to catch up but I have a favor to ask." Saeko said. "My daughter is quite stubborn as you already know."

"Hai, the blockhead can be quite pig headed. When she was a coral I had to knock her around a few times." Haruka said.

"I heard she broke your wrist twice." Alyssa giggled.

"It was only once and it was because the baka ran from a punch." Haruka said looking away remembering one of the many fights she had gotten into with Natsuki this one ending with Natsuki dodging a punch and her punching a trash can breaking her wrist.

"What can we do for you Saeko-mama?" Yukino said shaking her head when Haruka was in school she heard of all kinds of fights the blonde had gotten into with both the second and third columns.

"Natsuki is stubborn. She thinks I'm pushing Alyssa into going to Garderobe and has denied her application." Saeko said.

"What pathetic excuse did that baka use?" Haruka asked.

"That baka is my daughter." Saeko said as Haruka cleared her throat and apologized. "Anyway she has revised the regulation so the sponsor letter must come from a current Otome. Haruka I would be very grateful if you would write a recommendation letter for Alyssa."

"A puny latter? I could write a latter no problem there." Haruka laughed.

"I'm sure Haruka and I can whip up a letter for your application. But do you think it will be enough?" Yukino asked correcting Haruka again.

"Get Viola to work some of that Voodoo on her." Haruka said.

"Shizuru is trying to remain neutral in all of this." Saeko said.

"The snake afraid of being couched?" Haruka bellowed.

"Trust me when you take a Kruger as a lover it's just better to stay on their good side." Saeko said, "I understand you are going to Windbloom for the annual SOLT meeting. Would it be possible to make a side trip to Garderobe and attempt to talk some sense into her?"

"I'll see what I can do." Yukino said.

"Thank you Yukino-chan!" Alyssa said reaching across the table hugging Yukino.

"We'll make sure you become a fine Otome." Haruka said slapping Alyssa on the back knocking her forward on her seat.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: In Episode 24 of Mai Otome when Miyu has the flashback of Alyssa that's what I modeled the current Alyssa off of minus the gold aura around her head. _


	3. Chapter 3: Gardens

Chapter 3: Gardens

_Author Notes: After this chapter I will be taking a sort break, I'm being sent to San Antonio, Texas for a formal medical board. I had a real bad training accident a few years ago that left me with a messed up wrist and a neck injury. Never the less I'm unfit for duty so the Air Force is giving me the boot. But not until after I make sure they take care of me. I might get another chapter out before I go but no promises. _

(One week later, Gardens, Garderobe)

A young woman with short black hair stood in the gardens of Garderobe next to a stone bench. She wore a grey military suit with silver bars on her shoulder. She stood with her hands in her pockets looking around as a young woman with long blonde hair walked up wearing a pink kimono her hair pulled back into a long pony tail. The two women moved towards each other the woman in uniform pulling the other into her arms pressing a kiss to her lips. "Imari," The woman said hugging her tighter.

"I missed you Shie," Imari said returning the kiss.

"How was Zipang?" Shie said stroking her hand on Imari's cheek while leading her to the bench sitting down.

"It was nice but it would have been better if you were with me." Imari said sliding closer to Shie nearly crawling in her lap.

"Trust me I would have preferred being with you in Zipang then doing maneuvers in the desert. Armitage works us into the ground." Shie said as Imari crawled into her lap surprising the young lieutenant but like a good soldier she reacted quickly wrapping her arms around the other woman kissing her. "Mmmm Imari."

"I was so happy to be home but I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to be with you." Imari said between kisses.

"At night I would lay in my bunk thinking about you." Shie said feeling Imari unbutton her pants her hand snaking into them. "Ah Imari."

"Hallard!" Haruka said marching into the garden seeing the pair.

Shie quickly jumped to her feet giving a salute as Imari fell to the ground. "General!"

"At ease Lieutenant," Haruka said leaning down and offering Imari her hand. "Imari-hime forgive the Lieutenant she's an idiom."

"I don't think I'm the idiot here." Shie said under her breath.

"Imari is fine General, I'm just another student." Imari said letting Haruka help her up.

The general shot Shie a glare then nodded to Imari, "Your fly lieutenant." Haruka said as Shie quickly buttoned up her pants. "This behavior in public is unacceptable."

"General, I…." Shie stuttered.

"Never mind that Lieutenant don't let it happen again, now where is Kruger?" Haruka said her hands on her hips glaring at Shie.

"I don't know did you try her office?" Shie said feeling Imari slip her hand into Shie's hand. The soldier thought about shaking her off but realized Haruka wasn't really looking at her instead was scanning the gardens.

"The pearl working in her office said she was down here." Haruka said as she started walking away, "As you were lieutenant and be more discreet."

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

Nina and Sergay stepped off the transport both of them pulling their coats up high and Sergay pulling his hat down low. They both had managed to make it this far without being recognized. They quickly walked through the city though not fast enough to seem suspicious. When they reached the gates they walked through them hoping to pass by with others though their wishes went unanswered. A group of guards ran up to them holding the rifles at ready "You got a lot of nerve coming back here Ultimate Black Diamond! And bringing that primate duke's stooge is bold. Were placing you under arrest! We'll ship you back to Aries in irons!" The guard said as he and his squad members cocked their rifles.

"We're here on invitation of the Queen." Nina said as she put her hand on Sergay's arm stopping him from reaching for his pistol.

Arika walked up wearing her hair down like her mother used to wear. She saw the guards standing before the gates guns aimed at two people she couldn't really see. In a few steps she walked over to the guards, "What is the meaning of this?" She said then stepped between them.

"Arika..." Nina said turning to see the other Otome.

"These traitors thought they could just waltz in and see the queen we're placing them under arrest ma'am." One of the guards said poking Nina with his rifle.

"You are? I think not Nina Wang the Neptune Emerald is one of her highness's Otome! You will do nothing of the sort. Or shall I remind you what happened the last time the queen got angry?" Arika said thinking of several days ago when one of the commanders got the idea to do morning drills at day break waking Queen Mashiro and she had the commander before her desk ready to have him drawn and quarter, until Sakomizu and Aoi had managed to talk her out of it.

"That's right the Queen pardoned the…" The guards said mumbling the rest, "bitch" He pointed his gun at Sergay, "Even so he is still a wanted felon he was Nagi D'Artai's right hand man. There is a warrant on his head."

"That is none of your concern, you are dismissed. If I hear you insult my fellow Otome again I'll have you thrown into the dungeon. Leave us!" Arika said sounding very official like surprising not only Nina but the guards.

"I'm reporting this to the Captain of the Guard. So don't even think about hiding them." The guard said then lowered his weapons the others following suit before they all left.

Arika sighed then giggled before turning back to Nina. "Mou! This seriousness thing is so consuming and silly." She said then looked over with a smile before jumping at Nina and hugging her. "I'm sorry about this Nina-chan."

"It's alright." Nina said doing something that surprised Arika and hugged her back. "I know that I'm not welcome most places."

"Thank you for your assistance Lady Meister." Sergay said then gave her a very formal bow.

"Ano?" Arika said blinking and staring at Sergay. Had she been wearing her hair in her normal style her braids surely would have formed a question mark. "What? Why are you being so nice? You're not going to call me Anty-kun?"

Sergay stared at Arika a puzzled look on his face then turned to Nina, "Arika when Sergay was attacked by John Smith he was injured very badly and lost his memories. Sergay this is Arika Yumemiya she is the Blue Sky Sapphire and Otome to Queen Mashiro."

"I see..." Arika said and once again if she had been wearing her braids they would have drooped. "Come, Mashiro-chan will want to brief you before I take you over to Garderobe."

"Thank you, Meister Arika from what my wife has told me you two were good friends during school." Sergay said the young Otome totally missing the comment about his wife she had been too focused still on him loosing his memory.

She lead them into Mashiro's office knocking then coming in after the queen called them in though it sounded more like a grunt. They entered and the queen couldn't be seen she was buried behind a mountain of papers with Aoi off to her side and Mikoto gnawing on the chair "Mashiro-chan ..." Arika said still a little distracted thinking about Sergay's memory loss.

"Arika I already told you we're not playing cards don't you see this giant stack of papers? Go find something else to amuse yourself with." Mashiro said not even looking up from her work.

"You're highness..." Nina timidly said. She had not spoken to the queen in a year shortly after they had battled Yuna and she had given Nina an extended leave.

"Nina?" Mashiro said pushing up on her chair looking over the stacks of papers to see if the voice she heard matched the face.

"Yes, we arrived just a short while ago. To an unwelcome detail but I've become used to being shunned." Nina said as she looked down, Arika looked over at her fellow Otome a confused look on her face in all the time she had known Nina she rarely behaved like this.

There was a knock on the door and Sakomizu walked in after Mashiro called to him, "Queen Mashiro I have a report that Nina Wang and Sergay Wang were spotted on the grounds." He said then noticed the pair standing before her "Oh..."

"It's alright I already know about it. You are to get a detail of competent unbiased men to watch over Major Wang while his is here. Dismissed," Mashiro said knowing that Nina wouldn't be well received here but she had a pardon. Sergay on the other hand didn't and it would take time and a lot of patience to get him one if she even could.

"Mashiro-sama I've come to fulfill my contract to you." Nina said then knelt before Mashiro's desk.

Mashiro nodded then stood from her desk walking around to Nina who kissed her ring then glanced up at her queen, "That is very welcome Nina, but your school records are incomplete. I've had a talk with Kruger-sama and she is going to readmit you as a Pearl under some special law they have. After you complete that you will be officially accepted as a Meister."

"Hai, Mashiro-sama, will I be staying at the palace or on the campus?" Nina said wondering if she would be studying like Arika had or if she would be sent to Garderobe as a full time student.

"Security is a maximum here so you will be a complete student of Garderobe. You will be living full time on campus. Sergay will be kept here under guard while you attend." Mashiro said. "For his own safety he is a war criminal though I will do what I can for him. As I understand there are some particular circumstances surrounding his case." Maya had sent a telegram informing Queen Mashiro that Nina would be coming to her before reporting to Garderobe and had mentioned that Sergay was coming with her.

"If possible your highness I would like to remain with my husband." Nina said.

"We can't do that Nina-chan, you have to live over at Garderobe. It was one of the conditions that the Principal set." Arika said once again missing the comment about her husband though Mashiro didn't and her eyes went wide.

"Is there no way Sergay can stay at Gardrobe with me? Security there has been high ever since the attacks last year and I'm sure we can find something for him to do to help out." Nina said pleading to remain with him. She knew if the queen failed in helping him her time with him would be extremely limited especially if he was shipped away to a prison or worse.

"This is the best course of action. The world is not ready to accept you yet. In fact they are still quite malevolent towards the both of you. There is a council meeting next month. We will push to get Sergay pardoned. Until then you will have to abide by this arrangement." Queen Mashiro said knowing that it would be better to wait until after the SOLT meeting to bring this up things at those meetings were always tense enough she didn't need to add this to it.

"Nina it's alright." Sergay said then he stroked her cheek the sun reflecting through the window off a gold band on his hand. "It isn't like we won't ever see each other."

"Arika, escort Nina to Garderobe." Mashiro ordered.

"Hai, Mashiro-chan," Arika said giving what was supposed to be formal bow but with her it was just goofy looking.

"Sergay..." Nina whispered staring into his eyes her own on the verge of tears.

"Everything will be fine." He said then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She reached up and touched his cheek the sun shinning off her gold band.

Arika took Nina by the shoulder and ushered her out of the room down the hall into courtyard "It's good to have you back Nina."

(Gardens Garderobe)

"It seems like it was so long ago." Natsuki said as she sat on a bench with Shizuru's back pressed against her chest gently stroking the third column's hair.

"Natsuki was so cute back then, so nervous and unsure of herself." Shizuru said leaning back into Natsuki's touch.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said blushing.

"You are blushing Natsuki Kruger." Shizuru said looking out in front of her a smirk on her face.

"I…I am not. You aren't even looking at me!" Natsuki stammered feeling the redness in her cheeks.

"I know my Natsuki." Shizuru said turning around and pressing a kiss to Natsuki's lips her eyes lingering on the red tinge her lover had. "See that cute little pink blush I'm so fond of. Just like the first time she kissed me."

"Right here," Natsuki said nuzzling Shizuru's neck trying to hide her blush from Shizuru but knew the other woman would continue to tease her.

"Deviants no wonder your students are behaving like this. " Haruka said walking up and crossing her arms before her chest.

"What do you want Armitage?" Natsuki said pulling away from Shizuru and glaring at Haruka.

"We need to talk Kruger." Haruka said handing over a letter.

"What is this?" Natsuki said opening the letter.

"A sponsor letter for Alyssa Kruger you haven't got a reason to deny her now." Haruka said looking at Shizuru who still sat in Natsuki's lap. The third column seemed to have a sad look on her face and tried to keep her face from Natsuki.

"It's my prerogative to deny a candidate." Natsuki said handing the letter back to Haruka though the blonde refused to take it.

"So you choose to deny your own sister's application?" Haruka nearly shouted. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"It's none of your concern Armitage." Natsuki said standing up and turning her back to Haruka. "My mother sent you here didn't she? I can't believe this. That woman will go to no end to piss me off."

Haruka grabbed Natsuki's shoulder spinning her around, "You think this is all about you? Kruger you are a moron you know that? This isn't about you it's about your sister."

"This is about my mother forcing her will on her daughters." Natsuki shouted starting to turn her back to Haruka again as Shizuru stood off to the side looking like she wanted to say something but whatever it was she kept to herself.

The blue haired principal turned as Haruka's hand slapped her cheek, "Have you even talked to your sister about this?"

"You don't know her like I do." Natsuki said clinching her hands together resisting the urge to punch Haruka.

"When was the last time you talked with your sister?" Haruka asked, "You haven't even been home in two years you've barely talked to your sister. How the hell do you know what she wants?"

"What do you want from me Haruka?" Natsuki said still clinching her hands the urge growing even stronger.

"I want you to give your sister a chance. Alyssa's a good kid. She looks up to you. Why I have no idea you don't deserve it. But for some reason she want to be just like her big sister and you are being an idiot about it." Haruka said recalling the lunch she had last week with Alyssa and Saeko. Alyssa wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was to be going to Garderobe so she could become an Otome just like her mother and older sister.

"Haruka you call me an idiot one more time and I swear to the founder I am going to beat you into the ground." Natsuki said raising her hands up to prove her point feeling her face turn red though this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

"You want to fight bring it on Kruger, I kicked your ass when you were a coral I'll do it again." Haruka said stepping forward as Natsuki did the same until Shizuru jumped between them stopping both of them.

"Natsuki! Haruka! Stop this." Shizuru said finally saying something, "Fighting won't get you anywhere."

"It will make me feel better." Natsuki mumbled her partner still holding her back.

"Might knock some sense into her," Haruka said as Shizuru struggled to keep the two of them apart.

"Fine you two want to fight then we are going to do this the right way. You two are Otome you'll Butou." Shizuru said a plan forming in her head. "Natsuki, if Haruka wins the Butou then you approve Alyssa's application. If Natsuki wins Alyssa withdraws her application. Deal?"

"Fine," Haruka said backing away knowing that Natsuki wasn't really a field Otome she spent most of her time behind a desk forming plans while Haruka was a trained soldier that spent six days a week in the gym training for at least two hours.

Natsuki stood her ground though she still pressed against Shizuru glaring at Haruka, "Natsuki." Shizuru said.

"When I win all this is over." Natsuki said turning and walking away.

Shizuru watched her walk off then shot a glance to Haruka mouthing the words "Thank you" before following after Natsuki.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: Shie Hallard is Chie's younger sister. I created her for my story Distances and thought I would bring her over along with Imari Retiko who is Mai's cousin and a princess of Zipang. And please sent me a review letting me know what you like or dislike, if there is anything you want to see happen. I'm usually pretty open to suggestions and I love to hear for them people read my stories. You have no idea how many times I've ran into a wall and been stuck until I looked over the reviews and you guys have given me the push over the wall letting me get on with the next chapter. I promise I'll get better about sending you guys notes on your views._


	4. Chapter 4: Matches

Chapter 4: Matches

_Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait between chapters I don't write fight scenes well so I asked Ultima-Matrix to help me out and he doesn't have a stable internet connection. We had a harder time then we thought we would getting the scene from him to me. Anyway here it is._

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Imari and Shie stood before Natsuki's large oak desk Imari wearing the uniform of the first pearl and Shie wearing a normal pearl uniform. Last year Shie had been the number one but Imari had been holding back purposely slipping up to allow Shie to be the number one. When Shie learned of this she demanded that Imari give her all even if that meant her loosing her position. Both had their hands clasped before them and had their heads bowed respectfully but Shie seemed to twitch every so often as if standing still like that was a difficult task.

"Imari Tohika, Shie Hallard relax," Natsuki said looking up from the papers on her desk. The blonde loosened her pose but still stood with her hands linked before her while the black haired girl dropped her hands to her sides.

"Ara? Shie-kun is not number one anymore?" Shizuru said from behind Natsuki looking to the black haired girl.

"I lost the final Butou to Imari-chan." Shie said quickly glancing over to the blonde girl and smiling.

"I see, Itsuko-san has failed her summer exam and she has been dropped to sixteenth where as the current fifteenth has graciously bowed out for lack of funding. Itsuko will no longer be a Trias with the two of you." Natsuki said knowing full well that the pervious year Imari had held back so Shie would be the number one coral.

"Who will be the number three? Rine-chan?" Shie asked the next ranking pearl behind her had been quite some points behind Itsuko and had barely passed the summer exam. It wasn't uncommon for the ranks to get moved around during the summer exam many students failed to pass the difficult exam that tested how much of the information the students retained over the summer break. Usually those that attended the summer session did better then those that didn't but most students wanted to spend the break with family and having fun.

"That is why you are here. There will be new or rather old student transferring back into the Pearl class." Shizuru said from behind Natsuki.

"An old student? I thought Arika-onee-sama finished up last year." Imari said as far as she knew Arika was the only student that hadn't finished traditionally.

"The student will be ranked number three and be a member of Trias with you. She was the number one coral in her class before matters became complicated." Natsuki said looking down at the paperwork on her desk even though it had nothing to do with the transfer student it was just a habit she had picked up over the years.

"Who is it?" Shie wondered aloud.

"The former number one coral of two generations ago Nina Wang," Natsuki said bracing herself for their reaction.

"Nina Wang? I thought she was dead!" Shie said her heels coming off the ground in excitement.

"I heard she ran away with that man Sergay." Imari said there had been many rumors since the war and the attacks from Yuna afterwards.

"Contrary to popular belief, Nina-chan is quite alive she was living in the mountains all this time. She was also responsible for defeating Yuna with the help of Arika-chan." Shizuru said.

"I can't wait to see her fight. I've seen footage of her fighting Anty oh man I can't wait to her in action." Shie said excitedly.

"Which comes to our next point; you two will be her bodyguards during her time with us as you will all graduate at the same time. Seeing as you all have places to go after graduation this will not be a problem." Natsuki said knowing Shie was to become part of Aries' Echo Squad and that Imari was to become the Otome to the Shogun of Zipang.

"Nina Wang needs a bodyguard?" Shie asked. Nina had been one of the best fighters to come from this school some even wondered if someday she would rival Shizuru.

"Unfortunately, Nina-chan was the former Ultimate Black Diamond and is considered a puppet of the former Grand Duke. Even though she has been pardoned there will be attempts on her life, which can't be allowed as she is a student here and also has a contract with Queen Mashiro." Shizuru said.

"So you want us to hang around with Nina Wang? And keep an eye on her?" Shie asked amazed that she could not only meet Nina Wang but would be working with her.

"As of now your two have emergency materialize orders. We have ordered the director to allow you both to materialize at will should a situation will arise." Natsuki said regretting it as she saw the look in Hallard's eyes.

"Cool this is just awesome." Shie said her hand moving to her GEM.

"Shie..." Imari said as she shook her head.

"Mind you anytime either of you materialize the director will be monitoring you and I will be notified. Which means no screwing around Hallard," Natsuki said looking at Shie.

Before Shie could say anything Shizuru cleared her throat and said, "One more thing, the fifteenth will be leaving tomorrow and that is when Itsuko will move down the hall. Would you two mind sharing a room for the night?" The retiring student had been one of the few to take the summer session but due to a lack of funding at dropped out before the fall classes.

"We don't mind Onee-sama." Imari said bowing.

Shie chuckled then said under her breathe, "Don't have to sneak in tonight."

"Both of you report here tomorrow morning, there are things we need to discuss with Nina present, dismissed." Natsuki said thinking Nina wasn't reporting in until the next day. They had arranged to have the butou between her and Haruka in the afternoon. Despite trying to keep it quiet news had spread and everyone in Windbloom knew about their match now they had no choice but to make a spectacle out of it now.

"Hai," Shie said as they both bowed then Shie took Imari's hand both of them leaving.

"Are you sure about this? I would have been content to just let her stay at the palace." Natsuki said knowing having Nina here as a full time student wouldn't be easy.

"It will be hard for her but it will be good for her." Shizuru said. Arika had been tutored at the palace because of her contract with Queen Mashiro but Nina even though she also had a contract with the queen wasn't needed.

There was a loud knock at the door causing Natsuki and Shizuru to look up and Natsuki to say, "Enter,"

"Principal, Nina-chan is here to see you." Arika said from the door giving a light bow.

"Bring her in Arika and then show yourself out. Thank you." Natsuki said motioning them in a little surprised that Nina was here already she must have come straight from the palace after checking in with Mashiro.

"Hai principal come on Ni-na." Arika said coming into the room getting a glare from the blue haired girl. She bowed nervously again then left.

"Have a seat Nina," Natsuki said holding her hand out to the couch on the other side of the room as she got up walking to it with Shizuru following her.

"Yes principal." Nina said as she sat on the sofa.

Natsuki and Shizuru sat in a pair of chairs across from her and Shizuru started pouring tea. "Nina-chan, would you like some?"

"Yes please Meister Viola." Nina said her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands folded in her lap while her back was straight.

"I hope you realize the gravity of your situation and your position as well. We can't leave you running around out there partially trained even if you are inactive." Natsuki said as Shizuru handed Nina a cup of tea and then her one.

"I understand principal but is there no way for Sergay to stay here?" Nina asked not sure if Maya had told them of her marriage she knew that the pillar had seen both their rings even though she hadn't commented on it.

"We understand your concern but Major Wang is still a war criminal." Shizuru said the council had issued a pardon for Nina but not for Sergay.

"Meister Viola, four months ago Sergay and I were married." Nina said looking at the ground her right hand playing with her wedding band.

Natsuki nearly dropped her tea cup but caught it, "You did what?"

"He is my husband. We haven't consummated our marriage yet." Nina said still looking at the ground though she slightly looked up at the principal.

"That's obvious, or we would take your GEM and be kicking you back out on your butt." Natsuki said a little harsher then she realized as Shizuru covered her hand with her own.

"Well, that was bold move Nina-chan. Never the less, we are straining to accommodate you as is." Shizuru said it was hard enough to arrange for her to attend Garderobe. Just the month before the Council of Earl had been pressing to have Nina striped of her GEM and injected with PSA. Natsuki had been one of the strongest opposition to the measure.

"I've been out of school for more then a year am I to have to catch I don't think the work books I did is enough." Nina said knowing better then to press the subject.

"We have assigned Shie Hallard and Imari Tohika as your protection the second and first pearls respectively. I'm sure that Tohika will have no problems with tutoring you." Natsuki said.

"I would be glad to have Tohika-san tutor me but is a body guard necessary?" Nina asked taking a sip of her tea.

"We aren't taking any chances. Seeing as you will not be able to communicate with your master on the fly, we won't be letting you be unguarded." Shizuru said. "A new system called MAGICC has been designed by Miss Woods though Arika-chan does not have it due to an adverse reaction with her true robe. We also believe that it's because the queen has two contracts so you will not have it. Do not worry you will be outfitted with a phone when you graduate." Shizuru said talking about the new system that allowed Otome to certify remotely their master not having to be directly present.

"I see. If you don't mind Meister Viola the journey here was quite long and I'm a little tried might I be shown to my quarters?" Nina said putting her cup down on the table.

"Yes, you will be staying in Hallard's room tonight until we can get you settled into a room of your own. We just had a student drop out and will have a room available for you but not for another couple days." Natsuki said then touched her GEM, "Hallard, Tohkia? Come up here we need you to escort our new 'student' to her room." Natsuki said then cut off the connection.

"Enroute Principal," Shie said.

"You will be granted leave on the weekends. Otherwise you will remain her. Try to relax and act like a student and not a married woman. Which by the way, you are not to tell any others, it will only cause confusion here." Natsuki said thinking that it wouldn't be just at Garderobe but in Windbloom as well.

Shizuru walked over to Natsuki's desk opening a drawer and pulling something small out. Then she walked over to Nina handing her a small gold chain, "I imagine you don't want to take you band off but you will have too with this you can still keep it with you but be sure to keep it tucked in."

"Yes, Onee-sama," Nina said as she took the band off holding it in her hand for a minute then she put it on the chain and then put it around her neck tucking it inside of her shirt. She looked down at the tan line on her finger but imagines a few days in the sun and it would fade.

As she did there was a knock on the door, "Enter." Natsuki ordered.

"You wanted to se us Principal?" Shie said a large grin on her face knowing why they were there. Rumors had already spread across the school that Arika had escorted Nina Wang to the principal's office. As with all rumors the truth had been lost and it was being passed around school that Nina was being restrained.

"This is Nina Wang you will be escorting her to her room and be keeping her within eyeshot until further notice. You are not mention any 'knowledge' that you may have or perpetuate any rumors." Natsuki said as both girls stood before her. She glanced to Shie seeing red marks on her cheek and neck that looked somewhat like smeared lipstick which was odd being as Shie didn't wear make-up.

"Shie-kun," Shizuru said then took out a tissue and wiped Shie's face.

"What the?" Shie said as she took the tissue and wiped it off seeing the red color then looked at Imari seeing the same color on her lips. She shook her head then once her face was clean tucked the tissue in her pocket turning to Nina bowing and holding her hand out. "Nina-sama it is an honor to meet you. Shie Hallard number two pearl and this is Imari Tohika number one pearl."

"Hallard..." Natsuki said trailing off noticing Shie had missed the lipstick on her neck.

"Now that you've been introduced go to your dorms. It's nearly curfew." Shizuru said as the three students bowed then left.

Shie and Imari walked down the hall with Nina though the older girl didn't seem to be paying much attention to either of them. "Nina-sama where have you been? No one really knew." Shie asked

"Shie! Stop being a fangirl!" Imari said not at all pleased with her girlfriend's idol worship. Shie had been talking about Nina ever since they found out.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nina said remembering what Natsuki and Shizuru had said about keeping things to herself.

"Sorry. I don't imagine things have changed much around here but if you have any questions feel free to ask." Shie offered.

"Just take me to my room. You remind me of someone a very annoying insect, someone who I used to room with." Nina said causing Imari to giggle.

"Wait a minute you roomed with Anty!" Shie said, "I'm nothing like her!"

"You're a smart one." Nina said as they turned down the hall to the dorms Nina already knowing the way walking several paces ahead of them.

"I think you idol just slammed you Shie." Imari teased.

"Shut up Imari or you are sleeping alone." Shie said while Nina walked to a door reading the name Shie Hallard on the tag.

Nina opened the door, "If you don't mind, Id like to lie down. I'll leave you two to your lover's quarrel. I get up at first chime so make sure you right behind me." She said then walked though and shut it.

"First chime?" Shie asked the closed door.

"Did you ever bother to listen to Miss Maria? She means 7:00 AM" Imari said groaning.

"We don't normally get up until third chime." Shie complained.

"Correction you don't get out of bed before third chime. Some of us get out of bed before 10:00am. Anyway we do tomorrow, Principals orders." Imari said then dragged Shie into her room and closes the door.

(The next day, Otome Butou Arena, Windbloom)

"You know, this is real cheap of you. But then you never have been able to take me on out right you Mongol." Haruka bellowed as she stood on her stone perch. The rod in her hand was a testament to her displeasure. But then hurling half-baked insults and taunts was a well known trademark. The had opted to fight with rods rather then their elements afraid that between Natsuki's cannon and Haruka's mace they would destroy the arena. Not to mention as Shizuru pointed out they could do less damage to each other with rods.

"You could stop complaining. You aren't the one who has to pay for all the damage you cause!" Natsuki belted back actually pointing her rod out as if it were a spear. The crowd of students below could not even hear the pissing match going on in the center. So they speculated on whats and whys.

"I heard the principal wounded Haruka-Onee-sama's pride back when they were students." A coral said clenching her hand on a rail.

"You haven't been here long enough to know the stories so you should be more mindful of what you say. Everybody knows that it was Shizuru-Onee-sama and Haruka-Onee-sama that were rivals! Haven't you ever seen the pictures in the library archives?" Another coral said.

"You are both wrong! It's because Haruka-Onee-sama hit on the Archmeister and the principal is defending her honor." Another said in the group.

Up on the level above them the pearls were permitted to be. Imari sat next to Nina looking over to her lover, "What are you doing now?" Imari questioned Shie as she bent over the edge and tried to listen to the rumors.

"Getting some amusement some of this stuff is really funny. The general is totally dedicated to the president. She doesn't even like to be in the same room with the Archmeister." Shie said as she tightened her legs against the ledge so she would not fall.

"I thought you got over the gossip that goes around. You know better then to listen to it. Like what if they said that I was cheating on you with Itsuko-chan?" Imari asked which got Shie to stand back up right and give her a curious look.

"Imari, you can't even tell a fib with out avoiding eye contact. And if it was true, at least I can deal with you boinking Itsuko-chan. You might even teach her a few things," Said the second pearl causing her partner to gasp.

"Shie! I can't believe you!" Imari said turning and walking away. It was about the third step she felt two hands grip her hips. Just a little higher and her nose would have bled.

"Don't play with me like that and expect me to not play back. I know you couldn't sleep with Itsuko. Not forgetting that the girl is so painfully straight that she cringes when she sees us kissing. I know you are mine. Like how Onee-chan likes to flirt with the girls running the markets but she is so hopelessly the property of Aoi-san. And the very last thing…" Shie paused and slid her hand down Imari's uniform and then slid it under feeling Imari flinch. "If anybody else knew what happens when you get a fire in your belly. I doubt they could handle you." She finished getting her hand pinched. After letting go and standing next to the former she looked across at the box where her commander-in-chief was.

"You gotta wonder what is going through their heads." Shie said as she looked over

(Balcony)

"More tea? This is a special concoction that I managed to get from the silver forests of Artai. It's made from a root and Natsuki refuses to drink tea made out of something that grew underground." Shizuru offered to her guest.

"That's not all that odd. Haruka won't eat anything that was produced on the thirteenth of any month. And she throws salt over her shoulder if a coolak lands on the exact center of the Suzshiro she even has a circle painted on the deck so she knows exactly where it is. I don't get it; her father is not a suppositious man." Yukino said accepting the cup gratefully.

"The thirteenth and salt throwing? Ara, ara. It seems that all those tricks I pulled on her coral year took hold." Shizuru said sipping her tea quietly chuckling.

"For all her boasting Haruka is a good person. She just gets ahead of herself. She almost jumped at the chance to set Natsuki straight. Saeko-mama is right though. Natsuki is being a bit harsh on the situation." Yukino said setting the cup down and looking around.

"Natsuki's mother is a very strong, somewhat pushy person. She says that Natsuki has too much of her father in her. I think that she does have a lot of her father but even more of her mother. That is why I respect Saeko-sama and it makes me love her daughter even more." Shizuru glanced a moment but kept her proper posture.

"Natsuki-chan was the first up the snow mound when we were little. She and Haruka would fight for hours to keep the top of it. Then they would both have colds for a week and spend it at home in punishment. That's why Natsuki had Heart of the Otome memorized years before she even came to Garderobe. Haruka, on the other hand, had to memorize lunar charts. I still find it romantic when she arranges moonlit dinners." Yukino said with a smile.

"I think it's going to be starting soon. The looks like Arika-chan and Mashiro-sama have stopped arguing." Shizuru said looking at the balcony where the royal sat. Even though this was a Garderobe function they had still given a seat of honor to the monarch and let her be the commentator.

(Royal balcony)

"It's not my fault that Mikoto got into your candy stash Mashiro-chan!" Arika said.

"You are supposed to protect things. What good are you of you can't keep a cat out of sweets? Not to mention they were my sweets!" Mashiro railed back. "Never mind that let's get this over with. I hate being brought into squabbles that have nothing to do with me." She then walked up to the edge and began her announcement.

"I officially announce the start of this butou between the Ice Silver Crystal and the Continental Orb Topaz. Blah, blah, blah let's get this over with." Mashiro said turning before about facing to say something else. "If both of you even harm one blade of grass in one of my outer courtyards I'll have nothing nice to say about it. Now, get on with it!" Thinking of the last butou when Arika and Nina had fought and a crashed airplane had fallen nearly destroying the arena and half her palace grounds. Granted it was her own Otome's fault that the airplane had been there and that it was Haruka that saved them that day.

(Center)

"I'll end up selling my clothes if that happens." Natsuki mumbled and didn't even see a rod club her in the head as she started to fall back.

"Quit thinking about Viola's naked ass and fight me!" Haruka barked at the falling pillar. Natsuki caught her right foot on the stone and thrust her body up starting a run before flipping backwards and extended her rod catching Haruka in the stomach and continued to extend the rod until the latter hit the ground in a resounding cloud of dust and dirt.

"How long has it been since you fought a pillar other then Shizuru? I won't play with you before I attack!" Natsuki said knowing that her partner had a tendency to play coy in her combat tactics often allowing a few attacks before starting to take it seriously enjoying the flashly show of a butou. Soon after the thought she instinctively shifted left but Haruka was waiting for her and brought her rod down hard almost striking Natsuki in the temple but the latter already had her rod up in defense.

"And to think you never wanted to be an Otome. You certainly don't fight like it." Haruka taunted while loosening her grip just enough to allow both rods to strain at midpoint.

"It's an acquired tolerance. Believe me, there are times when I'd like to forget my oath to the founder and just leave my GEM on my desk and never come back." Natsuki said breaking the lock and going for Haruka's right side but was blocked less then a few inches from making the blow.

"Then why are you here? Don't feed me that crap about wanting to stay wherever Viola is. That bubuzuke would follow you anywhere you went. She is here because of you!" Haruka said pulling her rod back and hitting Natsuki over the shoulder and then across the chest before hitting her in the back causing her to float a few meters away. Until Natsuki had been assigned the role of principal the position that Shizuru was filling had been that of their first column not the Archmeister but it changed with the couple.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Haruka! You knock on Shizuru yet you are in the same boat as her. I don't want to hear it. And you dare to come into my school to impose my mother's will! You are no better then her!" Natsuki growled before charging Haruka aiming to catch her on the chin but was blocked.

"That's it you mutt! Get angry and loose your awareness!" Haruka said as she avoided the hit and struck Natsuki in her face causing her to begin a slight decent as she instinctively covered her bleeding lip. "In my eyes you are no better then your mother. You don't even know what Alyssa wants and you're already making decisions for her." Haruka said descending with Natsuki.

"How dare you say that! It's because of my mother that I don't want Alyssa here. My sister disserves to make her own choices. I never got to!" Natsuki screamed and jetted up and punching Haruka in the eye before repeating part of the same move that was used on her and lashed Haruka across the back hard causing her to wince.

"Is this what it's all about Natsuki? You taking revenge on your mother? I have never been so thoroughly disgraced in my life. It is clear that I will have to cut you down just so you can see how wrong you are!" Haruka said making the contact points on her robe radiate large amount of energy before grabbing Natsuki leg and throwing her into the ground before landing on top of her with her toes pointed down effectively ending the match.

"You … you held back on me." Natsuki said in between breaths.

"Don't speak to me or I'll break something for real. You lost, I won. You know the dice." Haruka said meaning to say deal before walking off away from Natsuki.

"Nothing good will come of this Haruka. She'll be just as miserable as I was!" Natsuki screamed as the latter walked away ignoring correcting Haruka's grammar mistake.

"Until you found Viola, Alyssa has the potential to become greater then either one of us. Her intentions are those an Otome should have, pure and selfless. She has nothing to loose like you or I. We cling on to our loves and in so have everything to loose." Haruka said quietly to herself as she walked towards the exit.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

Chapter 5: Settling In

(Later that week, Administration Building)

Alyssa walked down the hallway carrying a small suit case and wearing the red dress of a coral. She had a large grin on her face as she stopped before the large double doors leading to her sister's office. She set her suit case down next to the door and knocked entering when she heard a gruff response that she figured meant for her to come in. Alyssa stepped in to see Natsuki sitting at her desk dabbing a small partly healed cut on her cheek. "What's wrong Onee-chan get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Alyssa said sitting down in the chair across from the desk. She knew that Natsuki and Haruka had been in a Butou earlier that week but neither one had said what it was about. Alyssa figured it was just another pissing match between them the two of them were always fighting as kids. It seemed like growing up Natsuki and Haruka were always sporting some kind of injury caused by the other.

"Stand up blondie," Natsuki said putting the cloth down on the desk and standing up as she walked around.

"Don't call me that Suki." Alyssa said still sitting before the desk grinning at the use of a nick name that Natsuki hated being called. If Natsuki was going to refer to her as blondie then Suki it was.

"Stand," Natsuki said growling as she realized she called her blondie. Natsuki wanted this meeting to be serious but she guessed old habits die hard. She walked around the chair putting her hand on Alyssa's shoulder. When Alyssa ignored her she kicked the legs of the chair out pulling Alyssa to her feet by the collar of her uniform. "Don't ignore me Kruger. Stand properly."

"What is this Natsuki?" Alyssa said folding her hands before her like her mother taught her and feeling a little like she was standing before her mother. The resemblance between Saeko Kruger and Natsuki Kruger was so similar you could barely tell the two apart. Alyssa had never heard her sister use this tone of voice and now understood why people said she mirrored her GEM's name. Most students it struck fear into them but for Alyssa it just gave her the chills Natsuki sounded just like their mother.

"Principal Kruger, you will address me properly coral." Natsuki corrected then started pacing back and forth across the room. "For the next two years I am not your sister. I am your teacher, mentor and principal. If you think that your relationship to me will affect you then you are wrong. You will receive no special favors because you are my sister. If anything I will expect more out of you then the others in your class."

"Yes, Principal Kruger," Alyssa said folding her hands before her and bowing her head even though it felt strange. If it wasn't for the sharp look Natsuki was giving her and reminding her of their mother Alyssa was sure she would have started laughing at Natsuki.

"I would assume mother gave you the Kruger line speech?" Natsuki said pausing in her pacing to look at Alyssa as she nodded. "I imagine she droned on for at least an hour so I will keep this short. You are a Kruger and never before has a Kruger failed out of this intuition. There has been a Kruger in the ranks of the Otome all the way back to Fumi-sama. We've always scored at the top of our class keep it that way. As it stands by your test scores you are the number one coral."

"Scored higher then you," Alyssa said under her breathe as Natsuki had her back to her. When Natsuki turned to face her again she cleared her throat and stood up straight hoping Natsuki hadn't heard her. If she did she chose to ignore the comment and continued on with her lecture.

"You will be in the Star Class and staying in the west wing of the dormitories." Natsuki said handing her a folder. "You room number and roommates are in the folder as well as your class schedule classes start in two days. You are dismissed coral." Natsuki turned her back to Alyssa again this time walking towards her desk. She paused before sitting down and turning to Alyssa a smile on her face. "Welcome to Garderobe Blondie."

Alyssa returned the smile then exited not noticing Shizuru step into the office from the bedroom. Shizuru walked over to the chair and righted before walking around to the desk putting her hands on Natsuki's shoulders rubbing them. "Don't you think you were a little hard on her?"

"Nowhere as harsh as Aunt Kihomi was with me." Natsuki said sighing as she enjoyed Shizuru's talented hands her back was still sore from being thrown around at the Butou. Shizuru had been giving her back rubs whenever she could and at night would give Natsuki a full body massage. After loosing the Butou Natsuki decided it had been too long she had done any serious training and had hit the gym realizing how out of shape she was. Maybe Haruka was right she spent too much time behind a desk.

"Perhaps, just don't take your anger out on her." Shizuru said pinching a little harder, "And don't say you aren't mad you've been brooding since Haruka-chan bested you in the Butou."

(Palace Gates, Windbloom)

Nina walked through Wind with Shie and Imari right behind her, "I'm just going to the palace I don't need you following me."

"Can't help it, until Meister Arika takes delivery of you, you are our charge. I know you don't like being treated like a package but we're just following orders." Imari said she knew Nina wasn't happy being followed around.

"How pathetic is this? Arika is my bodyguard..." Nina said shaking her head as they walked through the gate.

Arika walked out in front of the palace meeting them there, "That's mean Nina-chan!"

"It is true." Nina said then turned to Shie and Imari, "Happy now?"

"Spend some time with your man and relax a bit." Shie said, and then turned to Imari who latched onto her as they walk away. Shie having no idea that Nina and Sergay were married she had just heard rumors about Nina and him from when Nina was a student.

"Part of me can't believe that's Chie-sempai's little sister the other half can't deny it." Nina said watching the two walk off as Shie's hand wrapped around Imari's waist bordering on her rear.

Arika walked with Nina through the gates and into the palace, Arika glancing at Nina's ring. She had put it back on her finger before coming to the palace not wanting Sergay to know she had taken it off. "Ano, why do you and Sergay wear matching rings?"

Nina kept walking but closed her eyes thinking, "The principal said I can't let anyone know, if I tell her all of Earl will know."

"Is it a Meister ring? Why isn't a GEM on them? You can't have another contract! You already have one with Mashiro-chan!" Arika rambled.

"They aren't Meister rings. It's just something we do you know kinda like Chie-sempai and Aoi-san." Nina said trying to think of what to tell Arika remembering that Chie and Aoi had matching rings.

"I asked Aoi-san and Chie-sempai about it and they said you were married. But married people you know do 'that' and you can't do that or you won't be an Otome anymore." Arika said blushing.

"My relationship with Sergay is... complicated." Nina said looking down at the ring.

"I'm happy," Arika said as she looked down, "That you and Sergay are ok. I really missed you Nina-chan. I'm so glad Sergay is ok even though he doesn't remember me."

"I know how you feel Arika he didn't remember me either." Nina said as they walked into one of the palace rooms where they found Sergay is teasing Mikoto with a string and Aoi is dusting. "Sergay!" Nina said then ran over hugging him and giving him a kiss while scaring Mikoto.

The cat ran out of the room nearly knocking Aoi over and actually knocking Arika over. "Mikoto!" Aoi said chasing after the cat.

"Nina, I missed you." Sergay said as Arika stood up brushing herself off and standing awkwardly at the edge of the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday. One of my 'escorts' got me in trouble and I had extra details." Nina said somehow she had let Shie convince her into sneaking out in the middle of the night for a swim in the pool and all three of them had been caught by Miss Maria who made them do coral chores the whole day.

"It's ok Ni-na." Sergay said as he ran his hands through her hair urging her to sit next to him. Shortly after he had woke up and gotten to know her better he had asked if he had any nicknames for her and she told him how he used to call her Ni-na.

"Sometimes I miss the cabin." Nina said sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I kind of like it here." Sergay said as Nina reached up touching his cheek and feeling a bandage on the side of his head.

Nina quickly sat up turning him so she could see the bandage, "Sergay what happened?" She said as she traced the edge of the bandage.

"Nothing Nina, nothing I couldn't handle." Sergay said guiding her hand back to his cheek.

"Someone attacked you didn't they?" Nina demanded.

"I said it was nothing Nina, you're not the only one who had escort problems. I got into some fisticuffs with one of my guards." Sergay said taking her hands in his and kissing her palm.

"I'm sorry Nina chan, by the time I got there the guard was down on the ground so he won the fight, though we couldn't get it out of the guard why he attacked him." Arika said from the edge of the room.

"I thought Queen Mashiro assigned her best to you? Which one was it?" Nina said as she thought of the two guards she saw standing outside the room.

"That has already been dealt with." Mashiro said walking in the room with Aoi behind her.

Nina stood up turned to Mashiro and formally bowed, "Mashiro-sama."

"See that Arika that's how an Otome greets her master." Mashiro said looking to the Blue Sky Sapphire then back to Nina, "But stop it Nina, I've gotten used to Anty forgetting her manners so it doesn't bother me anymore." Arika huffed and Mashiro continued "Anyway, there was a problem but it was taken care of."

Nina nodded and turned back to Sergay. "You can't be fighting like this. President Chrysant said that if the council is going to sway to our side we have to prove that we aren't the people we were in the war. Does this hurt?"

"No, it's just a scratch Ni-na." Sergay said.

"I don't like not being there for you." Nina said then sat down on the sofa next to him leaning on his shoulder again.

Mashiro looked at the couple then grabbed Arika by a braid and dragged her out of the room with Aoi following her. "Hey oww that hurts Mashiro-chan!" Arika complained as she was forced from the room.

"You need to worry about you more Nina. Mashiro-sama said that after all this is over she's managed to get that Kruger woman to board me in a spare room at Garderobe until your schooling is done and then we can both stay here at the palace after." Sergay said stroking her hair.

"But the next council meeting isn't until three week from now." Nina said, "And they still don't believe that you lost your memory."

"We will get them to understand. The Queen has had her best doctors examining me since we got here. I swear I've seen more doctors in this week then I have my whole life." Sergay said the stopped thinking that he really didn't know if that was true or not. "Or I think so."

"You've always been really healthy." Nina said stroking his cheek and then glancing around the room seeing they were alone and that Mashiro had closed the door on her way out. She leaned over pulling his chin towards her and kissed him softly on the lips.

(West Wing, Dormitories)

Alyssa walked to the end of the hallway looking at the room numbers until she found the one that matched the sheet in the folder Natsuki had given her. She stopped at the door looking at the sign on it. "Kruger, Blythe and Murin guess those are my roommates." Alyssa said turning the knob on the door and walking in she had barely scanned the folder on her way over. The trip from Aries to Wind had worn her out more then she thought probably because she was so excited last night that she hadn't slept much. Inside there was no one else so she walked over to the bed by the window dropping her bag on the bed turning around as someone entered the room.

It was a young girl with dark tan skin, blonde hair worn in a series of braids and a strange red triangle on her forehead. Alyssa thought the girl looked somewhat familiar to her or that there was something familiar about her. "That's my bunk blondie" The girl said her accent unlike anything Alyssa had heard before.

"Sorry I didn't know." Alyssa said picking her bag up walking over to a set of bunk beds placing her bag on the bottom one. She shook her head wondering why everyone always went straight for her hair color when addressing her.

"Great an Arian," The girl said mocking Alyssa's own accent though with the girl's own accent it just sounded strange.

"Alyssa Kruger." Alyssa said holding her hand out then paused realizing what the girl said. "What does that mean?"

"Arians tend to be stuck snobs." The girl said pausing as well, "Kruger? As in Principal Kruger? What is she your aunt or something?"

"Sister and I am not a snob." Alyssa said, "Like you can tell what I'm like just based on where I am from."

"Most Arians are." The girl said sitting down on her bunk. "The Principal sure seems like it with that speech she gave. Is she always that long winded? I nearly feel asleep."

"So you are saying I could judge you based on where you were born?" Alyssa said ignoring the comments about her sister.

"Perhaps if you had a clue where I was from," The girl said crossing her legs under her and leaning back against the wall.

"Florence, Artai, Cardair, Windbloom?" Alyssa said guessing as each time the girl shook her head.

"Are you going to keep guessing until you get it right?" The girl said getting up and walking across the room stopping before Alyssa.

"Whatever, Murin or Blythe?" Alyssa said giving up she would figure it out at some pont in the year. Maybe if she knew the girl's name it would help. She had seen the name Blythe on the door and automatically wondered if the girl had any connections to Maya Blythe the fifth column.

"Chase Blythe." She said holding her hand out to shake it.

"You're Arian." Alyssa said taking her hand and finally placing the marking on Chase's forehead. It was almost the same as the one on Maya Blythe's forehead and Maya was from Aries.

"Hardly, let me guess you figured based on my skin, tattoo and name you figured I was related to Maya Blythe and from Aries?" Chase said shaking her head and crossing her arms before her.

"Yeah sure," Alyssa said wondering what her new roommate was so upset about it made since she kinda looked like Maya enough that they could be cousins or something close to that.

"News flash Blondie Maya isn't from Aries. She just picked the accent up from living there so long. She stopped claiming Tarien years ago." Chase said sitting on the edge of Alyssa's bed.

"Tarien?" Alyssa said scratching her head. "Where is that?"

"Province in Galleria deep in the desert," Chase said playing with a spring hanging down from the bed. "So what's the Principal like?"

"A stuck up snob, thinks cause she is the second column she's entitled to everything." Alyssa said still angry at Natsuki for what she did in the office. "What's Maya like?"

"How should I know?" Chase said hardly looking away from the spring as she continued to play with it.

"I figured you are cousins or something." Alyssa said going with her first guess realizing if she wanted information about Chase she was going to have to press her about it.

"Half sister but I've never met her." Chase said knowing she would have this problem as things in the rest of the world were nothing like they were in Tarien. Being so far remote in the desert they had their own customs and ways that the rest of the world just didn't understand. Stories told that it was the same way with her people before the crossing and that afterwards her people had continued their nomadic ways living in the deserts where no one else chose to live or bother them.

"You've never met your sister?" Alyssa asked confused. She didn't always get along with Natsuki but couldn't imagine not knowing her or their brother Izumi. The Kruger children always fought growing up with Izumi being the oldest and only boy, Natsuki the middle child and Alyssa as the youngest but Alyssa wouldn't trade her childhood for anything.

"I have fourteen brothers and twelve sisters I can't be expected to know them all." Chase said sighing, "Things are a lot different where I am from. My father has six wives Maya has another different mother then me. We might as well not be related. The only thing we have in common is the same father."

"That must be strange." Alyssa said she recalled reading a little bit about Tarian in history class but it wasn't very detailed the instructor had spent less then a day on it and she couldn't even remember there being any questions about the country on the final exam. The only thing they covered was that the province had a lot of strange customs and didn't take to well to outsiders.

"It's not like we all live in the same house. Each wife has her own house they never interact with the other wives. I never thought it strange it's just how I was raised." Chase said, "So why are you at Garderobe? Because it's in your blood?"

"I really want to be here. I've been around Otome all my life I guess I just always knew I would become one." Alyssa said. "What about you?"

"Maya was supposed to be my father's Otome but she forged a contract your President…Former President I guess. I'm going to prove myself to him and become his Otome." Chase said thinking about how after Maya had never come back her father had sworn off Otome until Chase pleaded with him to send her there. Even still he had doubts that she would keep her end of the deal and like Maya be enticed by the rest of the world forgetting about Tarian.

"I never knew she was supposed to be his Otome. She never really talks about her past." Alyssa said looking up as a tall girl with long black hair worn in a pony tail walked in followed by another girl that looked identical to her.

"Told you my room was going to be bigger," The first girl said turning to the other girl sticking her tongue out.

"It's the same size as mine." The second girl said returning the gesture.

"It's a corner room it's a square foot bigger." The first said. "Corner rooms are always bigger."

"Murin?" Both Alyssa and Chase asked at the same time the two twins not seeming to have noticed them until they spoke.

"Ah yes forgive my sister she can be a twit." The second girl said smacking her sister on the back of the head.

"Shut up Siobhan." The first said rubbing her head and then walking over holding her hand out, "Sheridan Murin this idiot here is my sister Siobhan."

"Chase Blythe, and this is Alyssa Kruger. I guess we are roomies." Chase said taking her hand. "The bunk under the window is mine and this is Alyssa's you get the top bunk."

"Ah good thing I am tall." Sheridan said throwing a bag onto the top bunk. "Kruger, Blythe?"

"Yeah, yeah we'll get to that later. Tell us your story first." Chase said waving her hands not wanting to explain it all over again.

"Okay, I'm from Florence but Siobhan is from Artai." Sheridan said then when neither of them laughed. "That was a joke."

"Baka it wasn't funny when we were in the fifth grade and it's still not funny." Siobhan said. "We're from Florence our parents are paying for our schooling. What else do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?" Alyssa asked.

"Blue." Both of them said at the same time.

"It's going to be an interesting year." Alyssa said as the twins started arguing about how the other's favorite color couldn't be blue.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Dates

Chapter 6: Dates

_Author Notes: This chapter has a little bit of violence in it._

(Basement, Garderobe)

"Alyssa-chan where the heck are we going?" Siobhan whispered as they crept through the basement.

"Hang on its right around here I think." Alyssa said trying to moving a large crate but having a hard time as it was twice the size of her.

"Right but what exactly is it? We've been down here for at least half an hour." Chase said grabbing the crate and helping. Together they moved it and revealed a small doorway covered in rust. "Alright how did you know that was there?"

"Nao-chan showed it to me a couple of years ago when she was a coral, said she used to come down here to get away from my sister." Alyssa said pulling a small key from her pocket. "She mailed me the key when she heard that onee-chan approved my application."

"Where is Nao-onee-sama?" Sheridan asked looking at the door then thinking about some of the stories she had heard about the fourth column. "Is she really as bad as they say? I heard she broke into the Principal's office last year and stole her favorite gun."

"She's in Zipang bored out of her mind. Nao-chan has a wild side and it was an action figure. Don't ask. Anyway this door leads to an underground sewer system that's been long forgotten. She's sent me a map she made too. It's not complete I doubt she even explored half of this place." Alyssa said unlocking the door.

"Hey we could finish the map for her!" Sheridan said reaching into the bag Alyssa had told her to bring now understanding why she asked for four flash lights.

"Alright then who's up for some exploring?" Chase said taking one and entering the sewer. "Siobhan your writing is the nicest you get the map."

"Who put you in charge?" Sheridan said, "And my writing is way nicer then hers."

"Alyssa-chan had the key and this is her map I say she's the leader." Siobhan said then stuck her tongue out at Sheridan, "Your writing looks like chicken scratch." The rest of the group gave Siobhan a strange look, like everything else involving the twins their handwriting was identical.

"I don't have a problem with Chase leading." Alyssa said shaking her head and gesturing to the open door. "So come on let's go exploring."

They stepped inside and Chase shined a light around showing that they could go straight, left or right. "Alright Murin which way?"

"Nao-onee-sama ran into a dead end on the right path and the left patch links into the straight path it keeps going but she hasn't charted it yet." Siobhan said looking at the map.

"Straight it is then." Chase said taking the point as the others walked behind her with Sheridan right behind her kicking her heels every so often. "Damnit Sheridan if you kick me one more time. Back off."

"Sorry." Sheridan said moving back a step but still not that far from Chase.

"Come on why are you riding on my back?" Chase said stopping and turning to Sheridan.

"I don't know…." Sheridan said looking down.

"Are you scared?" Chase said looking at her.

"No!" Sheridan said. "My light is going out and yours is really bright."

"Sure." Chase said then switched lights with Sheridan holding her hand out. "Want me to hold your hand too?"

"I'm not scared." Sheridan said batting her hand away and walking past her. "Well you coming?"

They followed the path making a bunch of twists and turns until they reached a 'T' in the road. "Alright Nao-onee-sama's map ends here. How about we go left?" Siobhan said looking down at the map.

"Sure." Chase said turning to Sheridan, "Unless you are scared."

"I told you I'm not scared." Sheridan growled then jumped at a strange sound coming from the left path. "What was that?!"

"Just a rat," Alyssa said shining the light on a rat running along the wall. "Aren't scared? Come on Sheridan an Otome has to be brave."

"Okay." Sheridan nervously said then whispered under her breath, "Be brave…be brave."

"Looks like there is a waterway along here I bet if we follow it long enough it will lead into Windbloom." Siobhan said speaking a little louder to cover her sister's whispering and thinking that the water in the sewer had to flow in from the rivers that ran through the city.

"A path into Windbloom that only we know about?" Chase said scratching her chin, "Sure would beat sneaking past Miss Maria."

"Great!" Alyssa said running down the path with the others following behind her Siobhan counting every time her left foot made contact with ground. They each had to figure out what their pace count was last week in class they had been going over basic land navigation with Fiona-sensei. Siobhan knew that whenever her left foot hit the ground fifty-four times they had walked a hundred yards. Since they were running it would mean her pace count was now forty-eight. She thought it was stupid in class having to walk then run along a rope counting but now it made perfect sense she knew how far they had been traveling. By the looks of her counting they were quite a distance from Garderobe. They stopped running when they had almost reached four hundred yards stopping at a dead end. "It's a dead end."

"Is it me or is this place brighter then the rest of the sewer?" Sheridan asked lowering her flash light and looking around thinking she could see some of the sewer that wasn't lit up by their flash lights.

"I don't know turn your lights off." Chase said as they did and she looked around seeing that in fact the room was slightly brighter. She walked to the wall then looked up seeing a small crack of light shining through. "There is something here." Chase said quickly turning her light on. "There is a hatch or something here."

"There is no way we can reach that." Alyssa said looking up.

"I think I saw a latter a little ways back. It was hooked to the wall but we should be able to move it." Sheridan said, "Come on Siobhan lets go."

They came back several minutes later carrying a latter between them and propped it again the wall. "Prefect," Chase said climbing up the latter. She reached the top and pushed on the hatching thinking it would be tough to open or even locked but it swung right open a minute later and all four of them were standing under a bridge. "Where are we?"

Alyssa looked around noticing several street signs, "We are in the green district it's on the edge of town. I bet if we climb up on the bridge we can see the palace." She ran around the path up to the bridge, "See there is the palace and over there is the Mausoleum."

"Wow I don't think I've ever been on this side of town." Siobhan said looking around amazed at how far they had come even though she had been counting or trying to they were still further then she thought they were.

"What time is it?" Chase asked looking up in the sky trying to judge the time by they placement of the sun.

"A little after four," Sheridan said looking down at her watch. "We should be heading back before someone realizes we are gone. I really would like to have a free weekend for once."

They jumped back down under the bridge moving back to the hatch. "Someone broke this open that's why this opened so easy." Chase said looking at the hatch.

"So this sewer hasn't been used in over fifty years." Alyssa said. "Maybe longer I doubt Miss Maria even knows it is here."

"Yeah but this was recently. I would say in the last few days." Chase said pointing to the latch. "See the scratch marks right here."

"What do we do about it?" Sheridan said.

"We can't tell anyone or we loose our way into town." Chase said.

"But someone can walk right into Garderobe with this hatch." Siobhan said.

"No they can't. The door at the entrance has a lock and I have the only key." Alyssa said holding the key up. "We lock the door and put the crates back no one can get through."

"Works for me let's go before someone realizes we are gone." Chase said climbing down the hatch.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

"Shizuru what do you say we go to that little restaurant that just opened a few blocks from the gate for dinner." Natsuki said looking up from a stack of paperwork.

"I have plans tonight Natsuki," Shizuru said finishing the stack of paperwork she was working on. "Ein has her reviews this week she came in earlier today. We are going to dinner."

"You are going to dinner with Ein?" Natsuki said.

"Yes, I told you about it this morning." Shizuru said walking around to Natsuki pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Puppy must not have been paying attention to me."

"I think I would remember my girlfriend telling me she was going out to dinner with her ex." Natsuki said looking up at Shizuru.

"I did tell you Natsuki all I got was a grunt from you. She invited both of us." Shizuru said not getting an answer from Natsuki and started stroking her hair. "Puppy don't be like this."

"Like what?" Natsuki said standing up and walking over to the window looking out.

"Jealous." Shizuru said standing behind her again. "Is puppy going to punish me after dinner?" Once again Natsuki didn't say anything just stood there trying not to look at Shizuru's reflection. "Natsuki we have time to have a little fun before Ein comes."

"I have work." Natsuki lied even though she had just finished the last of the daily reports.

"Liar," Shizuru purred in Natsuki's ear blowing gently on it. "Natsuki just finished the daily reports."

"I have to start the winter budget I don't want it to be late like it was last year." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki what's wrong?" Shizuru said stroking her arm.

She growled and stepped away finally turning to face Shizuru, "What's wrong? My girlfriend is going out to dinner with her ex and I'm supposed to be alright with that?"

"Natsuki, she is just a friend. Yes we were a couple for a while but that's over now." Shizuru said.

"Is it now? Every time she comes here you jump at her every whim." Natsuki said then mocked Ein's voice. "Shizuru-chan come to dinner with me."

"Don't you trust me? I would never stray from you. It's just dinner between a couple of friends. I don't get angry whenever you go have lunch with Mai-san." Shizuru said.

"Yeah well I never fucked Mai." Natsuki said raising her voice without realizing it. She watched Shizuru stare at her then turned around looking out the window again.

Shizuru took a step forward pushing Natsuki into the window so she couldn't move and leaned close to her ear, "I hate when you get like this. Yes, I had a relationship with Ein but just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm going to cut all ties to her. I'll always love Ein. I can't change that nor would I want to. But Natsuki what I feel for Ein is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I love you in a way that I could never love anyone else."

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered as Shizuru wrapped her hands around her waist she reached down placing her hands on top of Shizuru's hands.

"I love waking up in your arms, just sitting alone with you not saying a word. I love everything about you even when you drive me nuts. I even love when you get jealous because it means that you love me." Shizuru said. "Come to dinner with us."

"Maybe," Natsuki said turning around in Shizuru's arms pressing a kiss to her lips.

(Training Grounds, Garderobe)

"Alright Wang bring in on." Shie said holding a staff in her hands a large grin on her face.

"One match then I'm going to study in my room." Nina said holding her own staff. "And this is just to get you to leave me alone."

"Sure thing Nina-sempai," Shie said as Imari stood off the side shaking her head. She looked over seeing a small group of corals hiding behind a tree watching but trying not to be seen. Many of the corals had only heard stories of Nina Wang the Ultimate Black Diamond none of them knew the real Nina. Shie bowed as did Nina then the black hair girl charged at Nina who carefully stepped out of the side bringing her staff down on Shie's back.

"Point Wang," Imari said marking a sheet of paper she was holding.

Nina turned around still holding her staff out as Shie stood brushing the dirt off of her. She charged again this time faking to the left before going right though Nina noticed this and blocked the attack pushing Shie back before striking a blow of her own. It struck Shie's staff but Nina slapped her staff up hitting Shie's knuckles making her drop the staff. The older girl caught her opponent's staff hitting her in the chest with it before handing it back taking a step away.

"Two points Wang." Imari said marking it down again.

"Can I go now?" Nina asked looking hopefully over to Imari she didn't want to be here in the first place but Shie had been quite persistent.

"It's not match yet you've only got two points." Shie said; Nina sighing then waved Shie to come again. Shie stepped forward twirling her staff above her head then ran dropping it into the ground and vaulting over Nina. She landed in a hand stand with her staff under her. She flipped up as Nina was turning around catching Nina in the jaw with her foot.

"Point Hallard," Imari said a proud smile on her face.

"Nice move, you are going to have to show it to me some day." Nina said nodding to Shie. She then charged at Shie striking at her head with her staff while kicking at Shie's feet dropping her to the ground. The Arian was about to pounce back up to her feet but Nina slammed her staff into Shie's chest knocking her to the ground and the wind out of her. "Match," Nina said walking away heading back to the dorms.

"Happy now that you got your butt whooped by the Neptune Emerald?" Imari said knelling next to Shie pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Dude that was awesome," Shie said as Imari stood up helping Shie making her wince.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Natsuki sat at her desk punching numbers into a calculator looking up as there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Natsuki said knowing it was Ein at the door and wasn't the least the bit happy about it.

She walked through the door wearing a long gray skirt and a white blouse. "Principal," Ein said nodding to Natsuki.

"Princess," Natsuki replied with a nod as well, she looked over to the bedroom door seeing Shizuru walk out wearing a violet colored dress. A small smile crossed her thinking that Shizuru looked beautiful.

"Shizuru-chan, you look beautiful." Ein said voicing Natsuki's thoughts.

The Archmeister smiled then walked over to Ein, "Thank you onee-sama."

"You are welcome," Ein said pressing a kiss to each one of Shizuru's cheeks. "Are you two ready?

"I have work you two go ahead." Natsuki said standing from the desk and walking over to Shizuru sliding her hand on the small of Shizuru's back.

"Are you sure Natsuki?" Shizuru said leaning into Natsuki a frown on her face thinking Natsuki was still angry with her and still a little angry herself because Natsuki was angry.

"Yeah go have fun." Natsuki said leaning over and kissing Shizuru. The kiss started out innocent but Natsuki soon slid her tongue out brushing Shizuru's lips pushing it through stroking her own tongue. She pulled Shizuru towards holding the kiss for a minute then let her go. "See you later love."

"Alright, I love you" Shizuru said pressing a soft kiss to Natsuki's cheek then walked out of office thinking that the only reason Natsuki kissed her like that was because Ein was here and she was jealous. Normally Natsuki was very reserved about showing affection in front of others; Natsuki didn't even like holding hands in public. Not that she was embarrassed or trying to hide their relationship it was just the type of person Natsuki was, she enjoy her privacy.

"The invitation is still open if you change your mind." Ein said waving.

Natsuki shook her head then walked back around to her desk. She sat down and started pounding away at the calculator. She had barely entered half of the numbers when she shoved the calculator across the desk stood and began pacing the room. "Damnit Natsuki why didn't you go?" She said looking at the clock, "No you can't go now besides it would just be awkward. There is nothing going on between Shizuru and Ein. She loves you not Ein. Great I'm talking to myself. Maybe I'll just go to bed or rather lay in bed until Shizuru gets home."

She walked across the room opening the door to their bedroom and took her coat off throwing it on a chair not bothering to turn the lights on. Then heading towards the closet until she felt someone grab her and stab something into her neck. "What the hell?" Natsuki said feeling her knees give out but she didn't hit the ground instead fell onto whoever attacked her and was dragged to the bed. The lights came one and she saw a green haired girl standing at the edge of the bed. "Tomoe," Natsuki hissed.

"Glad to see you remember me principal." Tomoe said pacing in front of the bed. "Don't worry that shot I gave you won't kill you. Just a paralysis though I can't guarantee you will be alive in the morning."

"What do you want Tomoe?" Natsuki muttered trying to move but she couldn't even feel her toes.

"You know what I want." Tomoe said still pacing.

"She's on a mission in Annam." Natsuki lied.

"Or at some swanky restaurant in Windbloom with her dear Onee-sama; tell me principal if she's in love with you why is she on a date while you are her pouring over paperwork?" Tomoe laughed. "She doesn't love you she never did."

"Tomoe I swear to god I'm going to kill you if you lay a finger on her." Natsuki yelled.

"Go ahead and yell all you want Principal no one is going to come. Did you forget you had the insulation in this room replaced a few years ago? Practically sound proof, no need to worry about the lovely Archmeister screaming while you are screwing her" Tomoe laughed.

Natsuki glared at her then whispered, "Materialize," but nothing happened. She whispered it again and still nothing happened.

"Remember Nagi's intravenous wave? Schwarz or what is left them have been playing around in the labs." Tomoe said holding her wrist up an electronic bracelet there. "Think of it as a portable version of the intravenous wave. Every Otome in a fifty meter radius can't materialize. It also blocks all communications. It's just you and me Principal."

"Fine talk Tomoe." Natsuki growled looking down at her hand wiggling her finger. "You would have killed me already if you were going to."

"What make you think I won't?" Tomoe said.

"I doubt you snuck all the way in here just to kill me." Natsuki said.

"I'll admit it wasn't my original plan." Tomoe said moving around to Natsuki's side of the bed picking up a photo of Shizuru.

"What was then?" Natsuki said glancing down to her other hand wiggling another finger starting to regain feeling.

"Mostly just to take a look around maybe catch a glance of the lovely Archmeister," Tomoe admitted slamming the frame down on the table breaking it then putting the photo in her pocket.

"Ever the stalker, forget her Tomoe. You mean nothing to her." Natsuki said clinching her hands closed and opening them.

"I will have her, but first things first. I need to get rid of you." Tomoe said looking at a katana on the wall. "Shizuru has the false delusion that she loves you."

"There is no delusion about our love." Natsuki said still clinching her hands glad that Tomoe didn't see her moving.

The former Valkrye reached up taking the blade off the wall unsheathing it and staring down at the blade noticing it was engrave, "Always follow your heart, love Natsuki. Charming follow your heart? Perhaps I will." Tomoe said standing on the bed over Natsuki. She aimed the tip at Natsuki's chest flicked her wrist and drew an 'X' over her heart. "Don't want to miss." Tomoe said raising the sword up, she slammed it down as Natsuki reached up grabbing the blade wincing as it sliced her hands. "Looks like something is wearing off, no worries you won't win." She put her weight into the sword pushing it down into Natsuki's chest.

"Oh god!" Natsuki yelled feeling the sword move through her chest into the bed until it hit the ground.

"Look at that you made me miss." Tomoe said looking at the sword that was impaled merely an inch above the mark. "Still you will bleed to death before anyone finds you. Now just to leave the lovely Archmeister a message," Tomoe reached to Natsuki sticking her finger in the wound then reached to the wall writing on it. She did this several more times then walked to the door taking one more look at Natsuki before leaving.

To be continued…..

_Author Notes: Don't mind me I'm going to run and hide from the horde of Shiznat fans out for my blood._


	7. Chapter 7: State of Emergency

Chapter 7: State of Emergency

(State Room, Garderobe)

"It was good seeing you again Shizuru-chan." Ein said standing before the door to the stateroom she was staying in.

"It was; I had a really good time Onee-sama." Shizuru said not flinching as Ein took a step forward and cupped her cheek. "Ein…"

"Shhh," Ein said closing the gap between them she pressed her lips to Shizuru's while wrapping her arm around her waist pulling her closer. Ein really didn't know what she was doing she had just acted. Part of her wished she could blame her behavior on the wine but Shizuru had only ordered them one glass each and even then it was a light wine nothing to get a even a buzz off of. She reached behind her grabbing the door knob and opened the door. Ein guided Shizuru inside towards the bed until Shizuru's legs hit the edge and she fell over Ein following behind her.

"Mmm…" Shizuru said closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe enjoying a scent she hadn't smelled in years. She moaned softly feeling Ein cup her breast then move her kisses to her neck. "Natsuki…." Shizuru said her eyes shooting open realizing whose name she just called and whose arms she was in. "I can't do this." She pushed Ein away and quickly stood up straightening her dress. "Ein I'm sorry…"

"No Shizuru I should be the one saying I'm sorry." Ein said sitting up on the bed and standing as she too straightened her clothes. "I know what you have with the Principal and I have to admit I'm a little jealous but that's my fault I'm the one that let you go. At the time I thought that was what was best; whether I was right or wrong doesn't matter anymore."

"I did love you." Shizuru said.

"I know and I you." Ein said stepping towards Shizuru who instantly took one back. "There is one thing I have to know. Shizuru does she make you happy?"

"Yes, I couldn't be any happier with her. I love her more then anything." Shizuru said, "In a way I'm glad you let me go I would have never been able to fall for her if you hadn't."

"I'm happy for you then." Ein said taking another step forward pressing a kiss to Shizuru's cheek. "Good night Shizuru." She walked over to the door opening it for Shizuru who bid good night as well. Once Shizuru was clear Ein closed the door and turned to it dropping down to the ground as she cried.

(Laboratory, Garderobe)

"Strange," A young girl with short read hair said from her computer. She wore a pair of dark red pants, a white shirt and a matching red vest. Looking up from her computer she pushed a pair of glasses up and said, "The principal's communication signal is still down. We aren't getting any readings from her still. It's been close to twenty minutes."

"I figured it would have come back up by now. I imagine you've already ran a diagnostic?" A young man with messy black hair said leaning over her shoulder. When he didn't get an answer he tapped her shoulder and called, "Irina."

"It just finished Adam scan shows that all systems are normal." Irina said leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek then tapped a few more keys, "Looks like the director isn't too far from where the last signal came from. Youko-sensei," Irina said opening a communication line.

"Irina stop calling me that I'm not your teacher anymore I'm your boss." Youko said, earlier that year Irina had graduated and taken on the task of assistant director but had a hard time figuring out what to call her new boss.

"Would you prefer Youko-sama?" Irina joked. Youko had told her honorifics weren't needed but old habits die hard.

"What do you need Irina? I was about to call it a night." Youko said, "Just because you've got the night shift doesn't mean you can bother me all night."

"We lost contact with the Principal's GEM twenty minutes ago. The scans aren't showing any problems could you go and check on her since her room is just down the hall from your room?" Irina said.

"I'll drop by probably just a computer glitch the system hasn't totally been repaired from last year." Youko said, "Helene out."

"Kruger most likely just took her GEM off to have a night alone with the Archmeister." Youko said as she turned around walking back towards the principal's office. She knocked on the office door and when she didn't hear anything she opened it walking over to the bedroom door pressing her ear to it seeing if she could hear anything.

(Principal's room, Garderobe)

Shizuru opened the hidden door to her shared room with Natsuki. Very few people knew about this doorway and Shizuru was the only one that dared to use it. "Natsuki?" Shizuru said walking in the lights were on so she figured Natsuki was still awake. She closed the door behind her and walked into the main sleeping area. The first thing she saw was something written on the wall in red. "Happy Anniversary, love Tomoe." Shizuru said her eyes dropping to the bed seeing Natsuki laying on the bed a sword through her chest. "God No!" She shouted running towards the bed. As she ran the door opened and Youko ran in realizing this wasn't the Principal and Archmeister having a good time.

"Director we just got a reading from the Principal her vitals are seriously low." Irina said across the communication line.

"Irina get a medical team to the Principal's quarters now, prep the surgery room and cross match the Principal's blood type getting every spare pint you can find now!" Youko said making her way across the room. She knelt on the bed pressing her hand to Natsuki's throat feeling her pulse, it was very weak. She looked over to Shizuru who was knelling by the bed in shock tears streaming down her cheeks. "Damnit Viola she's not dead yet." Youko said reaching over and slapping Shizuru. "Pull yourself together."

"Wh-what do you need me to do?" Shizuru said the slap bring her to her senses.

"Pull the sword out, I can't treat her until it's out of the way." Youko said as Shizuru stepped onto the bed standing over Natsuki grabbing the hilt of the sword. "Try to pull it out as straight as you can."

Shizuru nodded as Youko held Natsuki down then she pulled the sword out dropping it to the ground and her to her knees pressing on Natsuki's chest a scream coming from the principal. "Shizuru…" Natsuki said looking up at Shizuru before passing out. Golden orbs then started floating up from her body.

"Damnit Kruger you are not dying on my watch." Youko said pounding on Natsuki's chest. She hit it several times then blew into her mouth as a medical team ran into the room. Youko stepped across ripping open the front of Natsuki's shirt as a medic pressed a defibulator to her chest shocking her. A few more shocks and the orbs disappeared.

(Kitchen, Garderobe)

Nina's ears picked up at the sound of a whistle and she walked across the kitchen taking a tea pot off the stove. She poured the heated water into a cup then dropped a tea bag into the cup. "A little chamomile tea is just what I need to sleep." Nina said to herself taking a sip of the tea and walking to the door. She had been having a hard time sleeping lately and knew it was because Sergay wasn't there. She hadn't realized how used to his presence she had become; she missed feeling his arms around her at night and resting her head on his chest as she slept.

She headed upstairs and started walking back to her room, heading past the infirmary wondering why there were several people running around including Irina. She shook her head and continued towards the front doors. The kitchen was in the basement of the administration building. She would have to walk across the courtyard to get back to the dormitories. On the way here she had run into Yukariko and after explaining she was having trouble sleeping Yukariko had instructed her to get her tea and head back to bed. Nina crossed in front of the stairs jumping out of the way as Youko, and a medical team rushed down the stairs with a gurney between them. Right behind them ran Shizuru, forcing Nina press herself against the wall dropping her tea. As they went past her not even noticing her Nina saw who it was on the gurney. "Principal…." Nina said watching them enter the infirmary. "Alyssa." Nina ran out the building rushing across the courtyard to the dormitories. She ran down the hall looking at the signs on the doors until she found the one marked Kruger, Bylthe and Murin. Then she pounded on the door until Alyssa answered the door wearing a pair of pink pajamas with bunnies on them.

"Nina-sempai?" Alyssa groggily said.

"Alyssa you have to come quick something has happened to the Principal." Nina said pausing for a minute to catch her breath.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa said rushing out of the room. "What's happened?"

"I don't know I saw director Helene taking her to the infirmary on a gurney." Nina said leading Alyssa down the hall, "There was so much blood…"

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

"Shizuru, what is going on?" A blonde woman entering the infirmary said. She wore a pink robe though she didn't have her customary headdress on.

"Tomoe," Shizuru said staring at the closed door to the surgery room.

"She was here?" Maya asked. She had heard while she was in Cardair that Tomoe had been sighted and tracked her to Windbloom.

"Hai," Shizuru said still standing in front of the door her eyes glued to it. "She attacked Natsuki."

"What?!" Maya said rushing to Shizuru's side, "Is she alright?"

"We don't know." Shizuru said. "It's bad."

Maya looked to the Archmeister as Irina came running out of the surgery room wearing a pair of scrubs covered in blood. Irina didn't say anything just ran past them into the supply refrigerator grabbing several pints of blood. She stopped at the pearl sitting at the front desk, "Run a search on the computer for students with A type blood I need six donors up her now. Get the Trias to help draw the blood."

"Woods," Maya said grabbing Irina's arm. "What's her status?"

"Not good." Irina said pulling her arm trying to get free. "Please Onee-sama the Principal needs this blood."

Maya nodded and let go Irina entering the room with the column right behind her. "Blythe this is a clean room get out of here." Youko said looking up from the table.

She ignored the director walking straight to the head of the table reaching for Natsuki's ear and taking the GEM off. "Patch her up doc." Maya said palming the silver colored GEM in her hand as she walked out. She walked across the room and handed the GEM to Shizuru. "If she lives give it back." She then went over to the Imari standing across the room taking the blood of a coral. "I'm A positive. Take a pint."

"Natsuki!" Alyssa said running into the room with Nina right behind her. She stopped at Shizuru's side grabbing the older woman. "Shizuru! How is she?"

"I don't know Alyssa." Shizuru said holding the coral in her arms.

"It's bad but I think she'll make it." Youko said walking out of the room. She turned to Imari and Shie as they were taking blood, "She'll need several more pints see that she gets them."

"Can we see her?" Shizuru asked rubbing Alyssa's shoulder trying to calm the younger girl and herself.

"She's still asleep but yes. Only the two of you, her wounds are quite bad." Youko said walking back into her office. "Irina page me if there are any changes."

"Hai, Director." Irina said.

"Where was she attacked?" Maya asked as Shie poked her arm with a needle drawing the blood.

"Our bedroom," Shizuru said pausing at the door.

(Principal's Quarters, Garderobe)

The fifth column walked into the room looking around like Shizuru the first thing she saw was the writing on the wall. "Happy Anniversary?" Maya said thinking that Natsuki and Shizuru's anniversary was in the spring not the fall. "Love Tomoe… the occupation was around this time." Maya said remembering hearing rumors about Shizuru's imprisonment and how she had been a gift to Tomoe from Nagi. She had never pressed Shizuru about it respecting the other woman's privacy. Everyone at Garderobe knew Tomoe was infatuated with the Archmeister and there were all kinds of rumors about what happened while Shizuru was Tomoe's 'guest'.

She walked over to the bed seeing the large blood stain on the bed and the forgotten medical equipment. Next to the bed lay the sword used in the attack. Maya reached down picking the sword up. She remembered it Natsuki had ordered it from a blacksmith from Zipang and asked her to bring it back for Shizuru's birthday several years ago. "She used a weapon at the scene. Something doesn't seem right about this." Maya said walking around the room looking from floor to ceiling. She spotted a syringe over by the door. "I'll get the geeks in the lab to run a scan on this I have a feeling this isn't either of Natsuki or Shizuru's. So Tomoe breaks into Garderobe unarmed sneaks into their room catches Natsuki instead of Shizuru and attacks her. She used whatever is in this syringe to subdue Natsuki then uses Shizuru's sword to attack Natsuki." Maya said walking back over to the bed seeing the main blood splatter and then two smaller spots on the side of the bed. "Kruger should have known you would put up a fight."

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

Alyssa sat asleep on a chair in the room while Shizuru sat in another right next to the bed. Natsuki had been asleep since the surgery and neither Shizuru nor Alyssa had left her side. Alyssa had fallen asleep but Shizuru couldn't. All she could think of was how she had almost cheated on Natsuki and how while she was fooling around with Ein Natsuki had almost died. "Forgive me Natsuki." Shizuru said stroking her hand through Natsuki's hair. They had bandaged both sides of Natsuki's wounds and had the principal propped between several pillows lying on her side.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered opening her eyes and trying to roll over but the pillows held her and she winced.

"Natsuki! Hold still." Shizuru said standing up gently grabbing Natsuki holding her still.

"Tomoe!" Natsuki said looking around seeing she was in the infirmary with several IVs hooked up to her one of them full of blood. Her shoulder hurt more then anything she had ever felt.

"She's gone." Shizuru said still stroking Natsuki's hair, "Miss Maria has the pearl class searching the grounds but we haven't been able to find anything. Natsuki… I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh Shizuru, it's okay. I'm okay." Natsuki said gesturing with her free hand for Shizuru to lean closer. She whispered in Shizuru's ear then pressed a kissed to her cheek Shizuru nodding.

"I see you are awake how are you feeling?" Youko asked walking into the room.

"I've been better." Natsuki said then looked over to Shizuru. "Shizuru,"

"I know." Shizuru said then leaned down kissing on the cheek. "I love you." She looked over to Youko then walked to the door putting her arm on Youko's shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Natsuki?" Alyssa said sitting up and watching Shizuru leave the room with Youko. "God Onee-chan are you alright?"

"I think so. I'm a Kruger it's going to take a lot more then that little witch to kill me." Natsuki said cringing as Alyssa hugged her then let up a little.

"Alyssa-chan if could you step aside I need to check her dressings." Youko said walking back in the room. The coral moved away with Youko lifting up the bandage showing that there still was quite a bit of blood. "I think there is still some internal bleeding. Principal I'm going to have to operate on you again. No sense pumping you full of fresh blood if you are just going to leak it out."

"Hai," Natsuki said looking over to Shizuru nodding.

(Surgery Waiting Area, Garderobe)

"They've been in there two hours what is taking so long? I thought the director said that it was just a minor surgery." Alyssa said looking up at Shizuru.

"I don't know Alyssa-chan." Shizuru said looking up as Irina ran out of the room once again heading to the supply refrigerator. "Irina!"

"I can't talk several of the stitches broke she's bleeding too fast." Irina said rushing back to the door but stopped as Youko walked out.

"Irina, stop. It's too late." Youko said then turned to the Archmeister, "Shizuru I'm sorry."

"No! No! Please no!" Shizuru said dropping to her knees crying. Alyssa fell to the ground with her clinging to Shizuru tears in her eyes as well. "God no… Natsuki…."

"There was nothing I could do the damage was too much." Youko said looking up as Maya and Ein walked into the room hearing the last of her sentence. Ein ran straight to Shizuru's side pulling both her and Alyssa into her arms holding them.

"She's dead?" Maya said stopping still in her tracks as Youko only nodded. Maya closed her taking a deep breath she had known Natsuki since the principal was a child. When she opened them she saw Shizuru in tears as well as everyone in the room in shock. "Irina, issue a level two recall I want Nao and Sara back here immediately."

"Hai, Meister Blythe." Irina said running down to the labs not bothering to change.

(Royal Palace, Zipang)

A young red head knelt on the floor wearing green kimono looking over to her side where a young man and his body guard sat. In front of them was a young priestess serving tea. "Damnit Kruger, why couldn't you have sent Sara here?" Nao thought to herself bored out of her mind. "Is he actually enjoying this?" She thought still looking at the Shogun who had a smile on his face as he took the tea offered.

Nao jumped a little feeling her GEM warm up then a beeping in her ear followed by a computer voice. "Level two recall authorization for materialization granted report to Garderobe immediately. Do you confirm Break String Spinel?"

"Huh?" Nao said the message repeating in her ear, "Level two recalled confirmed." She looked over to Takumi his bodyguard Akria glaring at her, "Forgive my interruption Shogun I have an urgent message from Garderobe." Nao said standing up and walking from the room pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed Garderobe waiting for an answer, "Woods put me through to Kruger now."

"Nao-sempai I…I can't." Irina said.

"Irina you tell that woman she can't recall me like that and then avoid my call." Nao barked into the phone hearing a second voice on the line.

"Zhang, this is Blythe get your ass back here now." Maya said.

"Not until I get some answers from Kruger what the hell is going on?" Nao said.

"Nao…. Natsuki's dead." Maya said pausing for Nao's reaction.

"Look Blythe if this is some kind of new column prank it isn't funny." Nao said remembering all the jokes both Maya and Sara had been pulling on her such as sending her to points all over the world saying it was training when they just wanted to see how fast she could make it from Cardair to Artai.

"This isn't a prank Nao, Tomoe broke into the school last night she caught Natsuki by surprise used some kind of drug on her and attacked her. We need you back here." Maya said.

Nao stood there the phone slipping from her hand and hitting the floor. She stood still for several minutes vaguely hearing Maya's voice still on the line. Finally she reached down and picked the phone up, "I'm on my way." Nao said reaching up to brush a tear from her eye.

To be continued….

_Author Notes: If you are wondering who Adam is he is another NPC that I brought over from Distances. And yes he is a romantic interest for Irina. Plus yet again to the ShizNat fans out there please don't kill me. No killing the author you can't get another chapter if I am dead._


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes

Chapter 8: Goodbyes

_Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. I've been going through the process of being medically separated from the Air Force and am drawing towards the end so things have been a little hectic for me. Plus while doing all the processing out I still have to work 12+ hour shifts sometimes they reach close to 14 or 15 hours. So anyway here is the next chapter. _

(Three days later, Mausoleum, Garderobe)

"Natsuki Kruger was a beloved daughter, sister, friend and Otome. I knew from the first time I met her as a young Pearl that she was one that I needed to keep my eye on. Though she entered Garderobe reluctantly she came to fully embrace the life of an Otome. She ended her Coral year as the number two Coral and then later graduated as the number one Pearl to go onto be selected as the number two Column. Being a Column is one of the most challenging jobs an Otome can have and being the second Column even more so but Natsuki was up to the task of being the Headmistress of Garderobe. There are many in this room that has many fond memories of her. We see her as a teacher, mentor and friend. She will be sorely missed." Shizuru said standing before a podium in the Mausoleum. The room was filled with students, kings, queens, dignities and their Otome. "She stood proudly beside us and now stands proudly with a different sisterhood; she stands with those that came before us." She paused for a minute then walked over to a large crystal pillar with a plaque embossed in the center of it. The plaque read:

_**Meister of Ice Silver Crystal**_

_**Natsuki Kruger**_

_**Devoted her life to Garderobe**_

_**Second Column**_

_**A.R. 308 - A.R. 334**_

Shizuru pressed her palm to the pillar then turned taking her place to the side of it. Sara stood directly across from her, Maya behind her and Nao stood behind Sara. She took a deep breathe then glanced to Sara out of the corner of her eye who nodded then they all shouted, "Materialize!" There was a slight delay so short that anyone that wasn't an Otome wouldn't have noticed then all four of their robes appeared at the same time. Youko had programmed the Fumi system to materialize the four of them at the same exact time. Still in unison they turned to face the pillar. Shizuru and Sara grabbed the top and gently pushed it back into Nao and Maya's hands before reaching for the bottom of it then they hoisted it up to their shoulders walking towards the steps leading into the basement and sacred rooms of the Mausoleum. The crowd gathered stood watching silently many with their heads bowed in respect watching until they were gone from sight.

They carried the pillar into the resting room and placed beside several others as Shizuru stood staring at it. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder but didn't turn to see who. "That was a good speech." Nao said not really knowing what else to say.

"Thank you Nao." She said then nodded, "I'm just going to stay here for a while."

"Do you want some company?" Sara asked putting her hand on Shizuru's other shoulder. Shizuru shook her head and after a couple of hugs was left standing alone.

(Sewers beneath Garderobe)

Alyssa ran down the path tears full in her eyes she finally stopped quite a distance into the sewers leaning on the wall. She had been at the ceremony sitting next to her mother still in shock that Natsuki was gone. Growing up they had fought quite a bit but that didn't change how Alyssa felt about her older sister. She loved Natsuki. As soon as she was able to Alyssa had snuck away from the wake unsure if she would be able to take another person asking how she was or apologizing for her loss. Only a handful of people knew about these sewers and Alyssa knew she would be alone here. Before leaving she had ran into Chase and told her where she was going. Chase had offered to come but Alyssa had said she wanted to be alone. What Alyssa didn't know is Chase had followed her and was currently sitting outside the entrance making sure Alyssa was truly alone. She slid down the wall sitting on the ground not caring if she got her uniform dirty her mother could yell at her later. A short distance from her she thought she saw a small flash of light but her eyes were so full of tears she wasn't sure until she saw it again. She stood and walked towards the flashing light realizing as she got closer that it was sparks coming from a woman with short light blue gray hair. The woman lay on the ground and looked as if she had been in a fight. Upon closer inspection Alyssa saw the sparks were coming from the woman who by the looks of it wasn't human but rather a robot. "What is a robot doing here?" She asked aloud jumping as the robot moved. "It's still working?" She jumped again as a little bird circled around her head chirping before landing on her shoulder, "A bird too."

The robot on the ground started to move but was unable to stand up and settled for looking up at Alyssa speaking first in a strange language that sounded similar to the language of Zipang. "Adjusting language p..p…processor, vocal system…m…ms damaged."

"You speak!" Alyssa said jumping back starling the bird who flew off settling on the robot's shoulder.

"Visual recognition software activated..ed...ed, confirming identification: Searrs Alyssa art...artificial H...HiME, child: Artemis. Directive to prot..t..t..ect Searrs Alyssa." The robot said jerking her head as if she couldn't control it.

"Searrs? My name is Kruger. Alyssa Kruger." Alyssa corrected wondering how this robot knew her first name even if she got her last name wrong.

"Ku..ga..ga Natsuki natural HiME, elem..m..m...ent: pistols, child: Duran. Half sister to S..S..S..S..earrs Alyssa. Lover to Fujino Shizuru n..n..na..natural HiME, element: Nagtena, ch..ch..child: Kiyome." The robot continued as she ran the name Kruger through her database her files a little jumbled and bring up the file on Kuga instead.

"Kruger not Kuga. My name is Kruger and Natsuki's name is… was too." Alyssa said wiping a tear away from her eyes. "Shizuru's name is Viola not Fujino."

"Searching data…b…base for Kruger." The robot said running a quick defrag on her memory base. "Saeko Kruger former Cont…continental Orb Topazzzz, sister to Ki…ki…kihomi Kruger former Ice Ssssssilver Crystal and former headmistress of Garderobe, Natsuki Kruger former I…i…ice Silver Crystal and former headmistress of Garderobe; Alyssa Kruger number number one Coral."

"Alyssa Kruger that's me!" Alyssa said.

"Alyss…ssa Krugerrrr visual recognition confirmed," The robot said as a small light scaned Alyssa startling her at first.

"Okay now that we've got that cleared who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Alyssa said hugging her arms close to her. She never expected to find anyone else down here and never a badly damaged robot that knew who she was.

"Mer…merciful Int…intelligential Ygg…yggdrasil U…unit, MIYU, MIYU." The robot said. "Vo..vocal sysssstems de..de..deteriorating re..pairs…pairs required..ed..ed."

"Okay I know a little about mechanics but I'm going to need some tools at least a screw driver." Alyssa said kneeling next to Miyu looking at several burn marks on the side of her. By the looks of it Miyu had been in some sort of fight and had lost.

"R…r…r…right in…in...index fing…fing..finger, th…th..three quarter…ter turnssss clock…clock…clock…wise." Miyu said trying to raise her hand but failing.

"Three quarter turns clockwise." Alyssa said taking Miyu's and hand hesitantly turning it until it came off the back half of it being a small cross tip screw driving. "Ok how do I get to your main boards?"

"Lean..an..an for.forward panel on on on back ssssside." Miyu said as Alyssa leaned her forward lifting up the back of her shirt and taking the panel off. She was amazed each of the screws looked like freckles or moles unless you looked closer at them.

"The wires are damaged I'm going to need to replace them. Maybe I can get some from Irina-sempai." Alyssa said.

"L…l…left ring ring finger..ger three…three…three" Miyu said unable to finished before her vocal system failed and she started repeating the word three.

"Three quarter turns clockwise got it." Alyssa said removing that finger as well pulling out several wires. She removed the old ones dropping them to the ground and replacing them with the new ones. "There changed out but they are going to need a sodering gun unless you've got one in your big toe."

"I am not equipped with a sodering gun." Miyu said after testing her voice in several different languages the only ones Alyssa was able to understand was the common language and. Arian.

"Glad you aren't stuttering anymore you were sounding like Haruka when she is drunk." Alyssa said. "I could probably repair you but I'm going to need a lot of parts."

"Running complete system diagnostic compiling list of required parts," Miyu said. "Required time six minutes and thrity-eight seconds."

"Can you talk why doing that?" Alyssa asked closing the back panel and sitting Miyu up again.

"I am equipped with four internal processors." Miyu said as if that explained everything but by the look on Alyssa's face it didn't.

"So is that a yes?" Alyssa asked trying to figure out what Miyu was saying. She knew she was a robot but she sounded a lot like a computer.

"Affirmative," Miyu said as the bird on her shoulder chirped.

"What happened to you?" Alyssa asked looking around there were several burn marks on the walls and places where it looked like a bullet or two had been shot. Looking at Miyu she noticed several bullet holes that would have killed a normal human.

"Investigating possible entrance point of the fugitive known as Tomoe Marguerite," Miyu said "Subject was located and skirmish incurred subject Tomoe Marguerite escape heading eastward."

"Tomoe! She killed Natsuki!" Alyssa said standing up and looking around the direction she thought was east lead to the hatch they had found several days ago. "How long ago?"

"Two hours, twenty-six minutes and forty-two seconds ago." Miyu said reciting the exact time in her processor that Tomoe had left.

"I have to tell Maya!" Alyssa said as she started to but stopped hearing Miyu.

"System diagnostic complete printing required parts." Miyu said opening her mouth as a piece of paper came out.

"That's just creepy." Alyssa said taking the list, "I'll be back with the parts as soon as I can."

(Principal's Quarters, Garderobe)

Shizuru walked into the room looking around the room had been cleaned but it still bore evidence of what had happened. The mattress to the bed had been replaced. There had been an attempt to clean the blood off the wall but it had ended up being repainted with a paint that didn't match. Maya had assured her that as soon as things calmed down the whole room would be repainted and the carpet replaced. Shizuru stopped looking down at the sword still lying on the ground. The last few nights she had been staying in one of the guest suites and this was the first time she had come back. She picked the sword up looking at it. She had been so happy when Natsuki gave it to her but now it made her angry. The blade was still coated with her blood and no doubt like the wall was stained and was ruined. Shizuru threw the sword across the room and growled before looking over to the office door. Someone had just rushed into the office and slammed the door. Within a few steps Shizuru was inside the office seeing Maya sitting at the desk going over some paperwork, Alyssa and Chase standing in the room panting for breath. Each of the columns had been taking turns ensuring that the school still functioned. "Alyssa why are you bursting in here?" Maya asked not seeing Shizuru at first then frowning she had been trying to keep Shizuru out of the bedroom until they could finish cleaning it.

"Tomoe, I know how she got in." Alyssa said between breaths bend over at the waist. They both had ran from the basement here getting yelled at by several Pearls and instructors only to stop running until out of sight then started again.

"What how?" Shizuru asked hurrying across the room to the girl's side. They had been searching all over Garderobe and Windbloom for Tomoe but hadn't been able to find anything. So far they had figured Tomoe managed to slip past the Pearls that patrolled the campus every night.

"In the basement there is an entrance into some really old sewers." Alyssa said both she and Chase ducking their heads knowing they would be forced to explain how they knew the door was there.

"How do you know about them?" Maya asked standing up she thought she knew of every secret entrance in and out of Garderobe and it certainly wasn't common knowledge.

"Nao-onee-sama told me about them." Alyssa said thinking of the map hiding in the vent in their dorm room and the key in her pocket.

"Zhang…." Maya said under her breathe that girl had been trouble when she was a student and even more as a column why Fumi chose her as a column was beyond her but it wasn't her place to second guess the founder.

"What makes you think Tomoe came through there?" Shizuru asked running through the list of secret entrances also unaware of one in the basement leading into the sewers.

"I was just in there. I found a robot named Miyu she said she fought with Tomoe a couple of hours ago." Alyssa said reaching her hand in her pocket feeling the list of parts in her pocket remembering that she would have to talk to Irina if she wasn't grounded.

"Miyu was there?" Maya asked that robot had a habit of being everywhere and no where at the same time. Just a few weeks ago when she was in Artai she had seen the robot in a town paying close attention to a young boy and a young girl both with light blonde hair. She had asked what they robot was doing there but all Miyu said was she was checking up on the bloodline. What bloodline she was talking about Maya had no clue the children seemed to be normal peasants.

"She still is." Chase said looking at Maya realizing this was the first time she had ever actually met Maya. She had seen her a few times since coming to Garderobe but hadn't spoken to her. Chase was sure Maya knew who she was but neither of them had said anything considering their relationship, "Alyssa said she was damaged."

"I'll get Youko and Irina to check her out. Bythe back to the dorms Kruger show us the way." Maya said treating Chase like she was any other student and not her half sister then turned to Shizuru, "You up for a little hunting?" Shizuru didn't say anything just walked towards the door.

(Pearl Dormitories, Garderobe)

Nina stood at the edge of her bed folding her clothes it was took early in the year to chose room attendants and even still she wasn't sure if she would. Who would want to be the room attendant of the Ultimate Black Diamond? She glanced up as there was a knock on the door. "Arika-chan?" Nina said seeing her fellow Otome standing there.

Arika stood up straight with her hands at her side looking odd for the normally relaxed girl, "Queen Mashiro of Windbloom," She announced then bowed.

"Baka get out of my way." Mashiro said pushing Arika to the side knocking her over and to the ground. There were a few Pearls walking by one of which almost said something when the other whispered who that was and that it was normal for the Queen and her Otome.

"Mashiro-sama," Nina said bowing as she watched Arika get up out of the corner of her eye. "Forgive me I didn't expect you to come here." She had seen Mashiro and Arika at the ceremony and had even sat with them but after the wake she had excused herself and come back to her room. She was Mashiro's Otome but for the time being she was assigned to Garderobe and was a student.

"Relax Nina." Mashiro said walking in and sitting in the chair Nina offered her. Arika walked straight in and plopped down on the bed throwing laundry everywhere. When she realized what she did she pushed the clothes into a pile like nothing had happened to them.

Nina glared at Arika ready to jump across the room and beat her but held her cool and with a deep breath turned back to Mashiro. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit my Queen?"

"Garderobe is temporarily releasing you back to me." Mashiro said picking a book up off the desk and throwing it at Arika, "Baka you just messed up her clothes. Fix them and give me that book back now!"

"But Mashiro-chan," Arika said rubbing her head where the book hit her then stood and started folding the clothes thinking to avoid another argument about how Arika was her bodyguard not her maid.

"I thought they wanted me to attend Garderobe full time." Nina said moving to help Arika when the girl seemed to really have no clue what she was doing. Nina quickly showed Arika how to fold the clothes.

"It's not really Garderobe's choice. There are those on the council that have the insane idea that you are working with Tomoe. They find the fact that the attack on Kruger happening shortly after your arrival is odd. There are even a few that think you killed her and made it look like Tomoe to draw the blame away."

"What?" Nina asked dropping the shirt in her hands and turning completely to Mashiro a shocked look on her face. "I have an alibi for the night I was with my bodyguards sparing. Imari Tohika and Shie Hallard can vouch for my whereabouts."

"Don't worry about it Nina this won't last. Ironically those pointing figure at you were on the same side as Nagi during the war. Meister Bythe and I have decided to pull you back to Fuka Palace to keep an eye on you. With Garderobe on a manhunt for Tomoe they don't have the manpower to keep a guard on you twenty-four seven."

"I understand Mashiro-sama." Nina said bowing her head.

"Good pack a few things and we'll go." Mashiro said picking the same book up and throwing it at Arika hitting her in the back of the head. "For the next couple of weeks you'll continue your studies like Arika did with someone bringing the assignments by the palace. At least until they catch Tomoe and you are cleared of these ridiculous charges."

"Ow what was that for?" Arika said rubbing her head again then picked the book up about to hand it back to Mashiro but handed it to Nina instead. Nina glance down seeing what volume it was and cracked a smile seeing it was volume six of Heart of the Otome the same volume that covered proper behavior.

"What was what?" Mashiro said a grin on her face then turned back to Nina, "Consider yourself lucky the King of Florence wanted you thrown in a jail ceil."

(Sewers, Beneath Garderobe)

"That is the hatch we used to get into Windbloom." Alyssa said pointing to the latter that was still leaning against the wall.

"How long have you known about this?" Maya asked looking away from the hatch to the Coral before her. She knew Alyssa had been through quite a bit but if she and who knows else had been sneaking into Windbloom they needed to know about it.

"A couple of years," Alyssa said looking at the ground.

"And how many times have you used it?" Maya asked mentally cursing Nao wondering who else the fourth column had told about sewers. No doubt she had told Chie Hallard about it whenever one of them was in trouble the other seemed to be as well. If Maya had remembered correctly Tomoe had been Chie Hallard's room attendant. If Chie knew about the sewers it was possible that she had either told Tomoe or more likely Tomoe had followed her.

"I haven't Chase and I just found it a few days ago." Alyssa said leaving the other two out of it. Chase and she had already been caught no sense bringing the other two in.

"A few days ago," Shizuru said lost in thought from the little Miyu had said when they found her and the fact that the entrance was unlocked the same day as the attack it was very likely that Tomoe had used these sewers to get into Garderobe.

"Yeah," Alyssa said making the connection that they had found it the same day Natsuki had been attacked. "Shizuru-onee-chan, I'm sorry." She hung her head low not able to look up.

"Report back to the dormitories." Maya said then held up the key, "I'm keeping this. You, Bylthe and anyone else you aren't mentioning aren't to come down here again."

"Yes, Maya-onee-sama." Alyssa said, "Can I help Irina-sempai with the repairs to Miyu?"

"Just don't get in the way." Maya said watching Alyssa leave then looked back seeing Shizuru float up next to the latter. They were already in their robes incase they found Tomoe in the sewers. She followed Shizuru up and they both looked around. "Looks like with are in the green district."

"If Tomoe came through here it would be likely that she is still in the area possibly staying somewhere around here." Shizuru said then flew up into the air looking down at the streets. It was midday and they were crowed with people. A few saw her but barely took notice. The columns had been taking turns patrolling the city since the attack. It seemed like there always was one flying around. Several blocks over Shizuru spotted a girl wearing a clock over her head but a strand of green hair hung out from it. She raced across the street knocking into the girl slamming her into the wall.

Maya jumped up following behind her by the time she got there a bag of groceries were scattered all over the street and a very frighten young girl held her hands up trying to block Shizuru's attacks. It only took Maya a second to realize that the poor girl wasn't Tomoe yet Shizuru still attacked her like it was. "Shizuru stop it." Maya said grabbing Shizuru and trying to pull her back but Shizuru threw her back into the other wall. "Damint Viola that's not Tomoe," She was back on her feet again trying to pull Shizuru away again still not able to it. Dodging a stray punch she reached up tapping her GEM. "Youko kill Viola's robe now!" Maya shouted as Shizuru's robe faded. She grabbed Shizuru and pulled her back the Archmeister no match for her without her robe.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Cheap News

Chapter 9: Cheap News

_Author Notes: I'm really surprised I haven't been strung up yet but have faith I know what I am doing and I've plans ahead. Anyway you are in luck and get two chapters in a row. I finally got a long weekend and had the urge to write. Also this is stuff I wanted in the last chapter but thought it would be too long so I broke it into two chapters.  
_

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

"I know this isn't something we want to be thinking about right now but it has to be done." Maya said reaching up and rubbing her temples. An action she had been doing a lot lately. With everything that had been going on she had unofficially taken on the role of principal. "We need to figure out who will be the next second column. As the school year has just started and there are not any Otome between masters we have three options, we select someone from the facility, graduate a student early or wait until the end of the year and select one of the graduating Pearls."

"Who did you have in mind?" Nao asked drawing a knife from her belt and twirling it in her hand.

"Imari Tohika," Maya said looking out of the corner of her eye trying to judge Shizuru's reaction. The Archmeister seemed to be on edge lately though Maya couldn't really blame her especially with what she had been through, "She's the number one Pearl and has excelled in all her studies."

"Selecting one of current Pearls now would be the same as electing a Coral to the position." Sara said. "Regardless of how advanced she is there is much more she needs to learn."

"So what do we do?" Nao said still playing with the small knife. "Wait until the end of the year or pick a teacher?"

"We wait until the end of the year. I will act as interim Principal until Tokiha has graduated." Shizuru said finally speaking up.

"Agreed," Sara said "Tokiha will make a good headmistress once she has finished her studies."

"Sure whatever you guys say." Nao said tossing the knife from one hand to the other.

"Nao you need to take this seriously." Sara said a stern look on her face.

"Look I'm just the new guy." Nao said putting the knife away, "Besides I've seen Tokiha she's got a level head if anyone can fill Kruger's shoes it is her."

"We wait for Tokiha then if she remains at the end of the year she becomes the second column." Maya said then glanced over to Shizuru, "Although I don't think you would be the best choice as interim Principal."

"Excuse me?" Shizuru said, "I've been Natsuki's right hand for ten years if anyone knows this job half as well as her it is me."

"I'm aware of that Shizuru I just don't feel you are in the right condition right now." Maya said reaching across the table putting her hand over Shizuru's hand. "All of us were close to Natsuki but not as close you were. Shizuru you were her lover. It hasn't even been a week. You need time to morn."

"She's right Shizuru you need time to sort through what happened." Sara said reaching over and resting her hand on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Especially after what happened in town," Nao said getting glared at by Sara and Maya. "What are we going to sugar coat over what happened? How you flipped out and beat the crap out some random girl?"

"Enough Nao," Maya said shaking her head at Nao. "Even though Nao is crude she has a point Shizuru. You need to learn to move on."

"Move on? I buried the one person in this world that I loved more then anything yesterday." Shizuru shouted standing up knocking her chair over. "You want me to move on find someone to take her place?"

"." Maya said. "We are a committee we'll settle this with a vote if the vote is locked then we Butou. All those in favor of Shizuru to act as interim Principal?" Maya looked to the other two in the room neither of them saying or moving. "Those in favor for myself?" Both Sara and Nao raised their hands.

"Fine," Shizuru said walking towards the door.

(Laboratory, Garderobe)

"Wow I've never seen anything quite like this before." Irina said to Miyu who was lying on a table with her back panel open. "Whoever engineered you man wow."

"She's that advanced?" Alyssa said leaning over the bench. "Miyu who created you?"

"Greer Joseph was my creator." Miyu said.

"Never heard of him but I imagine if you are as old as you say though you've never given an exact time you were made before the crossing." Irina said. "On Earth."

"That is correct I came over from the blue planet with Ojou-sama." Miyu said. "You need to reverse the green wire with the yellow wire or it will short out that board."

"Huh?" Irina said looking through the back at the two wires she had just installed realizing they were backwards. "How did you know?"

"I am aware of my own systems even if I am not always able to repair them." Miyu said tilting her head a little further then she should have been able too.

"I so wish Fumi-sama was like that last time it went down it took us weeks to figure out what was wrong. If Fumi-sama was able to tell me what was wrong with her I wouldn't have any problems trying to repair her." Irina said.

"Your materialization system is quite different from my own system and was created for another purpose." Miyu said "Connected that circuit board to the main board using the red wire."

"I think you'll realize that it is more efficient the way I have it set up right now." Irina said. "I've been reaching Earthen technology and have been working to combine it with what we have on Earl."

"System function test complete, efficiency rating twenty point seven percent more." Miyu said. "Thank you Irina Woods."

"Miyu-san you said you came over with Ojou-sama who was that? Was it Alyssa Searrs?" Alyssa asked remembering what Miyu said to her in the sewers and figuring that Miyu had said the name backwards.

"I was created to protect Searrs Alyssa by the Searrs Corporation." Miyu said. "My directives have changed over time but they have always been to protect Ojou-sama."

"But that was hundreds of years ago." Alyssa said. "Your directives have changed? What are they now?"

"I am to protect those of her blood." Miyu said.

"But why were you in the sewers looking for Tomoe?" Alyssa asked.

"The fugitive known as Tomoe Marguerite has been deemed a threat to the bloodline." Miyu stated. "I have failed and one has fallen. The fugitive must be stopped before another falls."

"A threat to the bloodline? One has fallen. I don't understand Natsuki was the only one… She's of the bloodline?" Alyssa asked a confused look on her face wondering who this Alyssa Searrs person was and why she was so important.

"As are you Alyssa Kruger." Miyu said.

(Undisclosed Location, Windbloom)

"It would seem I have some time to carry out my plans before a new column is chosen." Tomoe said sitting in a small room with a pair of head phones on and looking down on a monitor showing an image of the principal's office. Maya stood by the table while Sara and Nao still remained sitting. Tomoe hit a button on the screen and paused the image as Shizuru walked in front of the camera. "Soon my love soon."

On the night of the attack on Natsuki she had hidden several cameras in the office knowing that if anything important was discussed among the column it would be in the office. "There will be a vacancy in the five columns until the end of the year and slipping back into the school shouldn't be a problem even though they've discovered the sewers damn that robot but no worries I've other means."

She leaned forward touched the image of Shizuru then walked to the front door of the room looking out into the street seeing a bridge the same bridge that was over the hatch leading into the sewers. She let out a small chuckle thinking of the other day when she watched Shizuru attack girl on the street from her window. She reached into the mail box pulling out several news papers then stepped inside. "What do we have here?" She said looking through the headlines of the different papers stopping on a less creditable paper. "Nina Wang arrested for assisting in the murder of Natsuki Kruger." Tomoe read the line aloud then laughed, "Nina Wang helping me?"

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

"Nina-chan it isn't true it what they are saying about you in the newspapers is it?" Arika asked a confused look on her face as she held a newspaper.

"Baka!" Mashiro said grabbing the paper and looking at it. "The Windbloom Star? This paper is trash. I can't believe you read it."

"But Mashiro-chan it says you've placed her under guard." Arika said snatching the paper back and looking at a pair of guards that were following Nina.

"Baka, they are there to protect her and keep idiots that believe this crap from hurting her." Mashiro then grabbed Arika by one of her braids. "Come on baka we've got a council meeting to go to."

"Awe Mashiro-chan do I have to go? Those things are so boring." Arika said getting dragged off by her braids dropping the newspaper.

Nina grabbed the newspaper then sat down on a bench and started laughing some things never change on the other hand some things do. She looked down at the paper reading the head line. The article was talking about how Mashiro had placed her under arrest. She looked over to where her guards had been standing a minute ago and didn't see them quickly standing up she saw them laying on the ground one of them bleeding from the head. "Bitch!" A man said jumping from behind her tackling her to the ground. "To think the Queen welcomed you back and you kill the Second Column."

She rolled around on the ground trying to get free but two more men seemed to come out of nowhere. "Artai whore they should have arrested you when they did that midget you call a duke."

"At least sterilized you," The third man said punching her in the face. "No worries we'll take care of that you whore." He punched her again and she felt someone grab her hands pinning them down as her legs were spread apart. She thought she saw the last man hovering over her but instead of seeing him straddle her she saw the man roll to the side then the man holding her feet was knocked back. Nina finally noticed what was happening when she saw a dark haired woman break the nose of the third man.

"Chie-sempai!" Nina shouted leaping into her arms hugging tight to her then realizing was she was doing leaned back blushing.

"Shhh Nina-chan it's okay." Chie said holding her hand out and resting it on her shoulder. "It's a good thing I was in the neighborhood."

"Lady Nina forgive us we don't see them coming." One of her guards said staggering over as he held his hand to his head stemming the blood and the other guard began arresting the men.

"What's going on here?" Sakomizu said running up and stopping for breathe several guards behind him who went to help Nina's guards.

"Sir these ruffians broke into the palace and attacked Lady Nina." One of the guards said.

"They came out of no where we don't know how." The guard with the head wound said still holding his head. "It's a good thing Meister Hallard was here."

"Yes, it is. Thank you Meister Hallard." Sakomizu said shaking her hand then turning towards his men. "Take them to the dungeon and double the guard on the wall." He continued issuing orders until he was out of sight along with the guards and attackers.

"Thank you again Chie-sempai." Nina said standing up and straightening the light green robe she had on. Since coming to the palace she had decided not to wear her Pearl uniform choosing something a little more appropriate at first she had gone with a casual skirt and blouse but after Arika had spent several hours pestering her she changed into her Meister robe just to shut the girl up.

"No problem like I said I was in the area and you looked like you needed a hand." Chie said brushing some dirt of her grey uniform.

"Chie-sempai what are you doing here?" Nina asked then blushed again thinking that Chie was here to see Aoi.

"Originally I was here for the services but with the council meetings being so heated lately the President decided to have the Secretary of State represent Aries. I'm here as his official body guard. Since the council is in session I've a couple free hours so I thought I would visit Aoi that was until I saw you." Chie said running her hand through her hair. "I know what they are doing to you Nina and I can't believe the King of Florence has the nerve. I almost beat some since into Shiho but when I heard her about snap at the King I realized she feels the same way." In the morning session the King of Florence had been going on about how he's informants had proof that Nina was involved but refused to give it until Nina was arrested, Shiho looked like she was about to jump across the room at him until Rosalie grabbed her whispering in her ear.

"I can't blame them." Nina said looking away and sitting down again.

"Stop being so hard on yourself Nina-chan," Chie said sitting down next to her.

"Why? I was Nagi's puppet. I've done many horrible things." Nina said still refusing to look away.

"We've all done things we regret and trust me Nina-chan I know what you are going through. It's tough but you can do it." Chie said placing her hand on Nina's shoulder again.

"Yeah but you were just pretending at least you tried to do the right thing. You were passing information back." Nina said.

"I was an Otome following orders Nina-chan just like you were. You had a contract with him it was your duty to obey his orders. That is a fate all Otome have to face. Just as you had to carry out Nagi's orders and how I was tasked to infiltrate his dark Otome and be as a spy. I had to fight friends and people I cared about just to complete my mission." Chie said, "I'm sure you had your reasons as did I for serving Nagi. The point was you are an Otome. You obeyed the orders of your master."

"I think I understand, thank you Chie-semapi." Nina said standing up and bowing to Chie seeing Sergay run over.

"Ni-na I just heard are you alright?" Sergay said pulling her into his arms hugging her tight and kissing her.

"I'm fine Sergay, Chie-sempai was here to help me out." Nina said returning the kiss. "She gave me some good advice too." She looked around and saw Chie discreetly walking away. "Thank you again Chie-sempai." Chie wave to her and met up with Aoi at the edge of the courtyard pulling her into her arm and kissing her.

(Administration Building, Garderobe)

"Shizuru where are you going?" Maya asked quickening her pace to catch up with Shizuru which was quite a task as Shizuru wore her robe and was walking at a very brisk pace enhanced by her robe.

"To patrol," Shizuru said not slowing down any forcing Maya into a light run to keep up with her.

"Nao's is on patrol right you aren't scheduled until tomorrow afternoon." Maya said still trying to keep up. "Shizuru stop."

"What?" Shizuru said finally coming to a stop and turning to face Maya an angry look on her face.

"What are doing?" Maya asked worried about Shizuru.

"What I have to do to pull myself together." Shizuru said gripping her staff so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"And that is?" Maya asked.

"Kill Tomoe, I can't rest until she is dead." Shizuru said turning and walking out the door leaving Maya staring at her back.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Even

Chapter 10: Getting Even

_Author Notes: Sorry for the wait I had a little trouble deciding what to do with this chapter plus in the near future Uncle Sam's tie on me will be over. Within the next month I'll no longer be in the Air Force and will be an unemployed bum. There might be a wait for the next chapter as well since I will be out processing and moving from New Mexico to California. I'll try not to make you wait too long though. For those of you still pissed at me for killing Natsuki hang on I know what I am doing._

(Fuka Palace, Garderobe)

The dark haired Otome snuggled deeper into the back of another woman in the bed, a smile crossed her face as she took a deep breath inhaling the other woman's scent then she sneezed. "Ah-choo. Damnit did Mikoto sneak in here again?" Chie said sneezing again. "I thought I closed the windows."

"She likes you Chie and doesn't understand you are allergic to cats." Aoi said sitting up feeling something fall off her shoulder. She looked down at it seeing a long strained of brown hair. "Chie?"

"Yeah?" Chie asked sitting up still a little groggy and sneezing. "Aoi… your hair…"

Aoi looked down at her pillow looking at it seeing a pile of hair sitting on it. She reached up to her hair feeling it was by far shorter then it should have been. "My hair, what happened to it?"

"It looks like someone cut it." Chie said reaching over touching the sheared hair. She blinked her eyes a few times feeling like she was hung over but they hadn't been drinking the night before. "Aoi?"

The maid looked past Chie staring at the wall behind her not saying anything, "The wall."

"Huh?" Chie asked turning to see something written on the wall. "Stay out of my business or something worse then a hair cut will happen to your pretty maid, Tomoe."

"Tomoe?" Aoi asked looking at the writing on the wall. She stared at it then closed her eyes thinking to the night before. It was a little fuzzy like she had been drunk but even though she and Chie had gone out to dinner the night before neither of them had drank knowing they both had to work today. "The waitress."

"What waitress?" Chie asked trying to remember the night before but it was fogged until the image of the waitress came into her head. The young woman had dark black hair but something about her seemed off. The girl looked familiar and Chie had wondered the whole night never able to place her. "It was Tomoe. She must have drugged our drinks and snuck in here."

"Chie she could have…." Aoi said her voice trailing off unable to finish. No one knew what Tomoe was capable of until now she had just been a pain in their side but now she had killed and would most likely do it again.

"I know I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Chie said hugging Aoi tightly while looking at the wall. She reached up touching the writing feeling something wet when she pulled her hand away there was black paint on her finger. "This is fresh still. She might still be in the palace." Chie said jumping up grabbing her pants from the floor and pulling them on. "I need to tell the palace guard."

(Corridor, Fuka Palace)

Nina Wang walked down the hall of the palace heading towards the dinning room. Sergay had woken up a short while before her having convinced Queen Mashiro to give him some sort of a job. He had been assigned as a gardener and had discovered a love of working with flowers. He had gotten up earlier that morning to get a head start on a new garden he was working on. Nina was planning on meeting him in the dinning room for breakfast. She glanced behind her seeing a pair of guards that had been assigned to her these ones seeming more alert then the ones that had failed to fight off her attackers. Mashiro had been furious that it had happened and reassigned the two men. When Nina came to a turn she moved to go left but was surprised when she found herself shoved to the right. Thinking it was someone else attacking her she quickly dropped into a defensive mode shoving at the person knocking them back far enough to strike them in the face with an open palm. The person jerked to the side causing the strike to hit her in the cheek. "Damint Nina you almost broke my nose." Tomoe said rubbing her cheek, "That's no way to treat your partner."

"Partner? I'm not your partner." Nina said her hands still up aggressively in front of her but she didn't attack.

"Gotta keep your cover up I understand but you still didn't have to hit me so hard." Tomoe said leaning against the wall.

"There is no cover Tomoe. I'm not working with you." Nina growled.

"Ah you see I know that and you do but…" Tomoe said tossing a newspaper clipping at Nina, "They don't. I had a good thing going for me with Nagi but you had to go and mess that all up. So I'm merely here to return the favor and ruin your life."

"She went in there!" They heard a guard yell from outside then the door was kicked open. "There she is with the traitor!"

"I'll be in touch for the next phase of our plan." Tomoe said rushing at Nina catching her off guard pressing a kiss to her cheek then breaking through a window and jumping out of it.

"Get some guards to the courtyard now." The lead guard said then turned to Nina holding out a pair of hand cuffs. "Nina Wang you are under arrest for conspiring with known murderer Tomoe Marguerite."

"I'm not conspiring with her I swear. She is setting me up!" Nina said as the guard restrained her with her not fighting.

(Royal Bedroom, Fuka Palace)

"Get off me you baka." Mashiro said trying to roll over but Arika was lying on top of her pinning her to the bed. "You've got your own bed and your own room why are you sleeping in my bed?"

Arika mumbled something trying to snuggle into Mashiro but was pushed to the floor. "Huh?" Arika said sitting up and rubbing her head. "Mashiro-chan why am I in your room?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that you baka?" Mashiro said throwing a pillow at her Otome. "I woke up with you lying on top of me."

"But… but I remember going to bed in my room last night." Arika said scratching her head before getting hit in the head with the pillow.

"I swear if you don't stop sleepwalking into my bedroom I'm going to have the guards tie you to your bed at night!" Mashiro said getting out of her bed walking to a water basin and splashing water on her face, "Since you are here go draw me a bath."

"Mashiro-chan for the last time I am an Otome not a maid!" Arika said standing up and clutching the pillow.

"I am the Queen of Windbloom and you are one of my servants you will do as I say!" Mashiro growled placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not even a Windbloom citizen! I am a Galerian national." Arika said throwing the pillow at Mashiro.

"That's just because you've failed the citizen test four times." Mashiro catching the pillow and throwing it back. "Really how in the world did you graduate from Garderobe?"

"Mashiro-chan that's mean that test is hard!" Arika said also catching the pillow. She was about to throw the pillow back when the window on the far side of the room broke with Tomoe crashing through it. "Mashiro-chan watch out." Arika yelled rushing to get between her queen and Tomoe but the green haired girl grabbed Mashiro pressing a knife to her throat.

"Ara it seems in my escape I've crashed into the royal chamber to get the prefect hostage." Tomoe said positioning Mashiro in front of her turning to so her back was to the wall. "Stand back or I give your Queen a pretty smile from ear to ear."

"Let her go Tomoe." Arika pleaded.

"Once I'm away from here I'll let her go." Tomoe said inching towards the door.

"No, Mashiro-chan isn't going anywhere with you." Arika said looking at Mashiro in the eyes. "Take me instead."

"Baka if I kill you she still dies." Tomoe said laughing.

"I'm an Otome this is my duty." Arika said walking closer, "Let her go and take me."

"Fine whatever," Tomoe said shoving Mashiro forward and grabbing Arika placing the knife firmly to her throat. "Now out of my way"

"Arika-baka." Mashiro said being helped up by several guards. "Let her pass."

The guards moved away as Tomoe walked towards the door being sure to always keep Arika between her and the guards. She walked down the hall continuing to keep the knife on Arika. At the end of the hall there was a loud bang Tomoe was thrown back against the wall. Arika fell to the ground as Tomoe ran off clutching her shoulder. Chie then rushed forward helping Arika stand the younger girl holding her neck. "She got away." A guard said running up.

"Are you okay?" Chie asked placing her pistol back in its holster then looked at Arika's neck. "I grazed you sorry. She must have flinched at the gunshot."

"I'm alright, thank you Chie-sempai." Arika said taking a handkerchief from one of the guards.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

"The Marguerite family has denied our request to search their estate." Sara said sitting down on the sofa.

"So go to the Queen and get a search warrant." Nao said from a chair she was sitting in sideways. She looked over to the door hearing a knock then watching a woman with long blue hair walk in. Nao's eyes lit up thinking the woman was Natsuki but frowned noticing the woman was quite a bit older and wore a pair of glasses.

"Their estate is considered an embassy Queen Mashiro has no jurisdiction over it." The woman said nodding to each of the columns in the room.

"Meister Kruger," Maya said standing and bowing to the older woman.

"Saeko please I retired quite some time ago." Saeko said taking the seat Shizuru just stood from and offered.

"Saeko-sama what can we do for you?" Maya asked taking her seat behind Natsuki's desk. She glanced to the end of the desk still seeing the name plaque on the edge of the desk with Natsuki's name on it. They hadn't been able to get rid of many of Natsuki's belongings.

"I want to catch the little twit that killed my daughter." Saeko said. "The fact that the Marguerite family is refusing Garderobe to search their estate enrages me and leads me to believe they may be hiding something."

"So if Queen Mashiro can't issue a warrant who do we need to get it from?" Sara asked.

"You will need to contact King Charles and request one from him." Saeko said.

"Great we have to deal with more Florentines arrogant bastards the whole lot of them." Nao said getting a dirty look from the others in the room, "What I'm just saying what you all are thinking."

"Dealing with Florence can be difficult but I still have a standing in Aries and I've dealt with them before give me a week and I should have your warrant." Saeko said.

"A week just enough time for them to smuggle Tomoe out and destroy any evidence of her being there." Nao said, "I say we just burst in there and take a look around forget all this bureaucratic bullshit."

"We must uphold the law." Shizuru said finally saying something, before she had just been standing against the wall listening. "If Garderobe starts enforcing their will on others we are no better then Nagi or Tomoe."

"We wait then." Maya said, "Thank you for your help Saeko-sama."

"You're welcome Maya-san." Saeko said standing and turning to Shizuru, "Shizuru may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Saeko-sama," Shizuru said walking towards the bedroom opening the door and holding it for the older woman.

"How are you doing Shizuru?" Saeko asked once the door closed.

"I'm managing," Shizuru said offering Saeko a chair at a small table then taking the one across from her. "I am trying to keep myself busy thinking if I can catch Tomoe everything will be alright."

"Don't work yourself to hard." Saeko said reaching across the table resting her hand on top of Shizuru's hand.

"I will catch her." Shizuru said trying not to look at Saeko, the older woman looked so much like her daughter Shizuru could almost imagine she was sitting across from Natsuki.

"I know you will." Saeko said then reached into her pocket taking out a small hairpin matching the one in her hair. "This is Natsuki's hairpin. Director Helene gave it to me along with the rest of the items Natsuki had on her. All the women in my family wear these. Shizuru I want you to have this."

"Saeko I don't think I can. This is a family heirloom. Natsuki said it belonged to her great grandmother before her." Shizuru said tracing her fingers along the pin like she had many times before while Natsuki wore it.

"Shizuru, like I said the woman of my family wear these. This used to be my daughter's and she loved you so much. Over the years I've come to see you as a daughter. We may have lost Natsuki but Shizuru you are still part of my family and still my daughter." Saeko said standing up and walking around the table picking the pin up and pushing Shizuru's hair back before placing the pin in her hair.

(Training Grounds, Garderobe)

"Meister Blythe said you could take some time off Alyssa-chan why haven't you?" Chase whispered as the girls sat on the grass watching Shie Hallard and Imari Tokiha run through an obstacle they would have to do as soon as the number one and two pearls finished demonstrating.

"And do what?" Alyssa quietly whispered back as the instructor looked their way. "Mope around? Natsuki wouldn't want me to do that."

The entire class started laughing when both Imari and Shie jumped for the same rope cord and Imari got there first swinging across a pit of mud as Shie just fell into the mud. The Arian quickly swam across and pulled herself up running to a rope wall managing to scale it faster then Imari and slide down the zip line first. She ran as fast as she could crossing the finish line several seconds before Imari. "Ha even after falling in the mud I still beat you." Shie said proudly sticking her chest out.

"That's just because I let you." Imari said leaning close to Shie about to press a kiss to her cheek then pulled away.

"Alright you all saw the order of the obstacles so first up Kruger, Bylthe." The instructor said.

"I'm so going to beat you." Chase said stretching her arms above her head.

"In your dreams Chase," Alyssa said reaching down touching her toes.

"On the count of three," The instructor said both girls moving to the start line. "One, two, three."

Chase started off faster but Alyssa's smaller size allowed her to move through the crawl tunnel faster. She had a good four second lead on Chase by the time she reached a wall with a rope hanging down it. Alyssa was half way up when Chase started climbing the wall but Chase's height allowed her to catch up. Once over the wall they reached a hundred yard dash that led into a tire run where both girls had some trouble. Alyssa was nearly finished with the tires when her foot caught in one of them and she lost her balance rolling down a long hill. By the time she stopped rolling she was quite some distance from the course. She stood up brushing herself off and making sure nothing was broken. Over to her left she heard a sound and turned expecting it to be an instructor come to check on her. Instead Tomoe stood there a surprised look on her face. "You!" Alyssa said recognizing Tomoe. "You killed my sister!"

"Baby Kruger?" Tomoe laughed then stopped reaching for a bandage on her shoulder it turning a little red. She swore at Chie for shooting her and mentally thought of some way to get the Arian back. Tomoe took one more look at Alyssa then laughed again walking away.

She made it about four steps before Alyssa jumped at her knocking her to the ground. Alyssa rolled with her several times then ended up on top of Tomoe punching her in the face. She got about four hits in before Tomoe grabbed her wrist and flung her off. Tomoe got to her feet faster and as Alyssa was pushing herself up kicked her in the side of the head knocking her back down. She moved to kick Alyssa again but the blonde caught the kick and pushed her back managing to stand. Tomoe used the momentum to do a flip and landed on her feet again. She reached for her belt and pulled a whip out striking at Alyssa wrapping it around her neck. She pulled on it drawing Alyssa to her knees. "Go ahead kill me like you did to Natsuki." Alyssa said her voice raw from the whip around her throat.

Tomoe pulled the whip tighter drawing Alyssa towards her as she drew her knife. "Your sister wasn't this brave. She begged for her life."

"Liar," Alyssa spat.

"She did pleaded for me not to kill her." Tomoe said. "She offered anything. Some of the things she said would make a nun blush."

"I think she rolled down here somewhere." Shie said walking down the hill with Imari behind her. She saw Tomoe at the base of the hill with Alyssa on her knees and a knife in Tomoe's hands. "Traitor," Shie hissed then called her robe. Even though Nina wasn't at Garderobe the order allowing her and Imari to materialize hadn't been removed. Shie flew through the air snatching the knife from Tomoe and quickly used it to cut the whip.

"Chie?" Tomoe said wondering why Chie was here and wearing a pearl robe then she recalled hearing about Chie's younger sister being selected for Aries' Echo Squad. "I'm done here anyway." Tomoe said throwing a bottle at the ground a cloud of smoke filling the area causing the three girls to start coughing. When the smoke disappeared Tomoe was gone.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Shizuru had thanked Saeko for the pin and followed her back into the office where the older woman talked with Maya about what she needed to get the warrant from King Charles; while Shizuru had excused herself and went back into the bedroom walking over to the bed thinking to take a nap. She had spent most of the night searching the city for Tomoe and had only gotten a few hours of sleep. With a yawn she walked to the closet taking her robe off on the way and pulling out a purple kimono sliding it on then walking to the bed. On her side of the bed she notice there was a purple rose lying on the pillow and smiled. Whenever Natsuki was really busy or had messed up somehow she would leave a violet rose on Shizuru's pillow to let her know she was sorry. Without thinking Shizuru picked the flower up and smelled it a smile still on her face. "Natsuki," She whispered then noticed a note tied to the rose.

She flipped the note over and read it. "Soon, love Tomoe." Shizuru stared at the note a second then crushed the rose in her hand the thorns digging into her palm making it bleed. She dropped both the crushed rose and note on floor and walked to the door. She walked down the hall a blank look on her face. Several students greeted her but she kept walking not acknowledging them. She even walked right past Sara not saying a word even when she started calling her name.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Of Love and Vengeance

Chapter 11: Of Love and Vengeance

_Author Notes: The majority of this chapter was written by Ultima-Matrixed my old beta from before he lost his internet connection. I told him about what I had planed for this chapter and more ideas popped in his head then mine and I liked his better. So I let him take the wheel. Like I said in the last chapter I'm separating from the Air Force and right now am packing. I've pretty much got until the second to pack a house and move it three states. So this might be the last chapter for about two weeks. Just depends on when my computer goes in a box. You all got lucky with this chapter since it pretty much was written by Ultima and proofed by me instead of the other way around. Anyway thanks again to Ultima and I hope you like it. Shiznat fans you might like this chapter we see a bit of Shizuru's HiME side come out. _

(Columns Armory, Garderobe)

Shizuru dug about in a weapons locker looking for a particular item. She had walked though the courtyards to a small hatchway that was on the side of the mausoleum. She had entered it and sealed the door behind her turning the heavy lock. Not many people knew of this weapons locker mainly because its location was passed on to each headmistress and most never even used it. After Natsuki had taken her post she found a piece of yellowing paper noting the location and had decided to check it out. It was much smaller then the general cache that was kept in the administration building. It was coated with years of dust and neglect. Natsuki decided that it was a good place to keep more 'proper' weaponry and thus most of her gun collection was here it being the only items in the room that was dusted regularly. Shizuru had also thought it a good resting place for weapons she would never use, until now.

"Here you are, just the thing. I'll not dishonor her by using official means. Now it's my time. Natsuki my angel, now I will show them what evil truly is." Shizuru smirked as she tucked the object in the back of her obi. Just then an alarm sounded. "Wise move Maya. Alert the campus. Now if you follow standard protocol you'll order a mass materialization. Now will it be pearls or corals I wonder?" Shizuru whispered as she fixed a loose fitting cloak around her neck and adjusted the hood. She knew when she walked down the hallway ignoring Maya she would cause the acting Headmistress to wonder and the door to the armory had an alarm on it that no doubt was beeping at Natsuki's desk while Maya watched a video feed of the room. Shizuru reached up feeling her GEM heat up then quietly beep. Maya was trying to contact her but she ignored her instead turning to the camera grabbing one of Natsuki's rifles and smashing the camera with the butt stock being careful when she put it back. "I am not the Archmeister tonight. I am vengeful snake." She said and on queue felt her GEM warm up again then go cold it having been deactivated. She made her way though a darkened passageway and at the end stood a trap door from which she made an escape though a pearl spotted her as she slid down the outside. As the second year tapped her GEM to call for backup Shizuru just continued on as three others landed in front of her.

"You can't go any further onee-sama." One of them spoke.

"I'd rather not disable you. Step aside." Shizuru spoke with a soft but sharp end to her accent. Normally she held it at bay as those not used to her full accent had a hard time understanding it. Her tone was sharp but her voice was so melodic the young girls seemed in a trance from it barely registering what she said.

"S-she's the Graceful Amethyst! She…" The girl to the right of the one that had just spoke cut her sentence short as she crumpled over from a will placed strike to the back.

"I didn't see her …" the one to the left said as the same fate befell her, "Onee-sama please!"

"I am not your onee-sama! Not anymore!" Shizuru said as she came at the center one but was blocked by a staff that flew out of nowhere and then back into the hands of its owner as she landed.

"Move along Risa, she'll just do the same to you. Go hold a pattern above us." Shie said as she and Imari landed. Risa being the number four pearl and an acting member of the Trias since Tomoe's sighting with Nina at the palace Queen Mashiro had no choice but to place the girl under arrest. Nina had been confined to quarters not to be allowed out unless in the presence of Arika or another Otome preferably a Column while four guards were stationed on her door.

"But…" Risa said as Shizuru tried to attack her again as Shie blocked the attack and Shizuru slid back. The girl took off frightened.

"Was that your plan? Disable everyone you came across? You know you can't leave!" Shie said holding her stance.

"Shie-kun, you have improved quite a bit since we last butoued." Shizuru said reminding Shie that she had drawn her as an opponent during the last exam. For the Trias the Principal and Archmeister were added to the hat being as they were supposed to be the elite of the academy Shie had Butou against Shizuru and though she lost only scoring one point while Shizuru managed three the Butou had lasted close to half an hour. Imari had drawn Yukariko during the Butou and Nina had drawn Natsuki which had been Natsuki's last official Butou before she was attacked by Tomoe.

"But you have no robe and no element. Please don't make us do this onee-sama!" Imari said and she gripped her rod and it spilt into two small blades.

"You two should be able to comprehend what is going on? Not only am I haunted by the past but it mocks me by killing the only thing that ever loved me and now that miserable little wench seems to think she can just court me and I won't respond?" Shizuru launched forward and slid under Shie's rod and delivered a blow to her stomach which caused her to bend forward and cough. Shizuru spun past her as Imari floated at the same speed and tried to slash at Shizuru's side but the latter went to the side as she got a leg across the first pearl's back causing her to fall to the ground and her robe to dismiss from the blow. "Be still, the sensation should come back in another few moments. If you allow your partner to be attacked that easily then you are worthless in all respects but one, you lay on your back well. I have no time to be wasting on you." Shizuru heard the spinning of metal and evaded the rod just barely.

"How dare you! How dare you say such a thing about Imari!" Shie came at Shizuru at full bore which might have been the best idea but not the right time as Shizuru slid out of her range and went for her abdomen again.

"You are useless as a protector! You should have never allowed yourself to be hit in the first place!" Shizuru lectured as she continued down the hill confident that she didn't have to fight anymore students. But by the time she made it to the second level of stairs from the bottom she saw the mass of red before her.

"All fifty corals it seems, this might take a little effort." Shizuru said as the blockade closed ranks.

"Shizuru-onee-chan, I won't allow you to leave!" Alyssa said as the contact points on her robe began to glow as all the others did. Shizuru slid behind a nearby tree appearing to attack from the side flank.

"She'll be coming from the side, right face!" Alyssa barked as the block pivoted to the right. She barely heard her own rod smash into her tender side before she doubled over and Shizuru took her rod from her. Alyssa lay on the ground winded knowing Shizuru went for her side as it was still bruised from her fight with Tomoe. From there she had five girls down before the block turned to face her. She got ten more as they tried to use the most elementary of attacks a simple charge with their fist extended. Otome were first taught how to hover and move with their limbs out before they were allowed to move them during non-ground movement.

Then yet others tried to circle her to confuse her. Swarm combat was a big part of initial training as one has to know how to fight as a group before fighting as an individual. Fifteen more fell to being attacked as Shizuru picked off the ones outside of the diversion and then worked her way in as it was common practice to have the weaker members of the swarm trying to distract the attacker.

The last twenty began trying to do basic rod combat with combining the swarm technique but even in robes they were no match for Shizuru's natural agility. They could have won if they had blocked her in from all sides and flew the rest in from above. Shizuru was not quite so good to best a good swarm tactic. The more that got close to her made it so the rod she had taken from Alyssa was useless because it couldn't extend before being deflected from the sheer number of opponents in close proximity. Still another fifteen went down with much effort.

"It's a good thing you all are just students because if you had mastered that technique you would have surely won." She said to the last four who began trying to hit her by extending their rod being left without much recourse. Needless to say, it didn't last long as Shizuru fixed her cloak and hopped over the fence with nothing left to stop her.

(Principal's office, Garderobe)

"I told you, if the GEM isn't active we can't talk to her or track her." Youko said through the speaker phone occasionally shouting something to the side.

"Well can't you turn it back on?" Nao asked leaning against her normal spot on the wall with her nail file wondering why she was in here instead of out stopping Shizuru.

"Are you really that foolish? I don't need her running around with a robe on. The last thing I need is for her to make a false ID again" Maya said pacing behind the large oak desk.

"We should have foreseen this." Sara said pacing about the room with a small notebook in her hand every so often flipping a page and jotting a note or two down.

"I didn't think that she would try this just yet." Maya said putting her left index finger and thumb to her temples.

"Well it doesn't do much to help us. Nina was spotted with Tomoe. Though I find it unlikely that she would do this but …" Sara was cut off by Nao getting up and plopping down in the chair facing Maya.

"Don't be ridiculous. For one Nina wouldn't have any ties to Margerette. That would threaten Sergay. Plus I remember her telling me that Tomoe was far too loose for her tastes back when we were spelunking that old lab." Nao said getting comfortable if Maya wouldn't let her out to fight she might as well get comfortable.

"I've gotten to tell the prissy rich girls from the true Otome. Nina Wang is a true Otome. She just got dealt the wrong hand. But I wonder what set Shizuru off." Maya asked while looking at Sara and then at Nao.

"I don't really know her that well, remember? I was the first one that got elected after Natsuki and Shizuru. I never gleaned much into their personal life." Sara said as she closed her book and sat down. "Besides I'm rarely ever here." Sara said thinking of her search for Mai she had always asked to be assigned all over Earl in hopes that she would find the orange haired Otome. Then when Mai had resurfaced she had been too afraid to confront her and avoided Windbloom.

"Tomoe set her off that's plan as day. Something happened during the uprising between her and Shizuru. This proves it." Nao said pulling a nail file starting to file her nails again.

"And now I know why Natsuki was slow to put you on the field. You know nothing about discretion." Maya said as she took a drink of water. Tea was not a good thing to drink all the time when traveling, especially across deserts. Maya had only worked a couple of missions with Nao most of Nao's first missions she had been paired with Sara. She supposed Natsuki worked it that way as Sara was less likely to kill or maim Nao then she was.

"I think we are past that now. There is clearly a reason to why Tomoe would risk coming back here and do all she's done. She didn't kill Natsuki for the thrill. Shizuru has been keeping something from all of us." Sara said sitting down on the couch.

"She isn't keeping anything other then her own business. Would you like it if I told everyone Mai slept with you and took off the next week to end up in the Black Valley? How you've spent the last eight years searching for her?" Maya asked and turned to Nao. "Or that you run every chance you get to Florence so you can do Fumi knows what to Huit?"

"You better watch what you say. You may be older then me but that don't make you wiser or smarter. You don't need to be spreading shit like that." Nao said as she pounded her hands on the desk glaring right into Maya's eyes.

"You two need to stop! So what, I slept with Mai! There! I said it! Now can we deal with this? We need to find out what happened and were not going to be able to do that trying to be courteous or threatening!" Sara said as Nao plopped back down and Maya held her head,

"Ok Zhang, what do you think you know?" Maya asked still holding her head she knew Nao was the column with the most connections in Windbloom even if most of them were a little shady there hardly was anything in this town that Nao didn't know about.

"I think that Viola was using Margerette during the invasion." Nao said plainly as if she were commenting on the weather. Sara's eyes darted across the room and Maya's face grew red. "Tomoe was obsessed with Viola though she tried to hide it. Viola would never allow Tomoe to rape her but I wouldn't put it past her to use those charms we all know she has."

"You better have some proof to back up that slander." Maya said as Nao tossed a tied up handkerchief onto the table. Maya opened it and found the crushed bloody blue rose with the green ribbon and the note. She sat down as her normally tan face turned white. "How did you get these?"

"I found them on the floor in their room. Viola took off without even closeing doors behind her. It was in plain sight." Nao said as she filed her nails. "That combined with the writing on the wall. Yes, I saw it before you threw a bucket of paint over it and swore anyone that saw it to secrecy."

"I had always suspected but. I just figured it was none of my business." Maya said just barely above a whisper. She had tried to rationalize that the words Tomoe had wrote with Natsuki's blood had meant something else.

"And I'll bet you every tooth in every one of my guy's heads that Natsuki didn't know." Nao said looking right into Maya's eyes. "I doubt Viola would have ever told her."

"That would explain why she's been acting so guilty. I mean, it was more then just losing Natsuki. There was something else. This was…" Sara trailed off.

"This does not leave this room. We don't need this getting out to the press. Nobody tells anybody what we suspect least of all Shizuru. I'd rater not incite her anymore then has already happened. What I need now is progress, not more problems. Sara, go through Tomoe's records again. I want you to know everything about the girl; you will feel like you've slept with her before you are through." Maya said as Sara got up.

"Did you have to put it that way?" she asked as she left and Maya turned to Nao.

"You get those goons of yours out and find out everything you can." Maya asked turning to face the window looking out at all the students mending their wounds and the wounds of others. It was hard to tell from this angle but most didn't look all that hurt at least Shizuru hadn't completely lost it… yet.

"What about Viola?" Nao asked now standing.

"She's tied my hands. Officially she is delusional and escaped the infirmary over come with the grief of loosing a life long friend. Her GEM is disabled so she is not a high priority to us right now. Getting the school secure and investigating is." Maya said.

"So we're just going to bail on her?" Nao asked

"Shizuru chose this, I will not interfere. Tomoe spilled Natsuki's blood. That gives Shizuru a warrant to go after her, especially since she comes back to taunt us." Maya said. "Let Windbloom handle her for now."

"So she gets to go commit felonies and I have to go play gangbusters? Fuck that Maya! I'm going to find that little twit on my own. She killed the wrong person!" Nao said not even realizing the last part of her sentence.

"Killed the wrong person? If I didn't know any better I'd ..." she stopped as she felt a small sharp object to the back of her neck.

"At this point I don't give a flying fuck what you think or say. But you need to shut your fucking mouth before something bad happens to you. Don't ever assume especially with me." Nao said as she stomped out the door and slammed it behind her.

"I wonder Natsuki-chan, I wonder how you did it." Maya said looking out the window as the phone rang. "Blythe."

"We need you to release the pearls from guard duty. I have all the corals seeking treatment. I'm a little strained." Youko said.

"What kid of injuries?" Maya said feeling her head ache grow.

"Mostly bruises and welts caused by a rod element." Youko said into the phone then held it away and yelled, "Irina if they aren't bleeding or don't appear to have anything broken they can wait."

"You have permission, call them back." Maya said as she hung the phone up and leaned back in Natsuki's chair. "How indeed?"

(Infirmary, Garderobe)

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Could you be a little more gentle?" Alyssa asked Irina who prodded at her side.

"You took two blows to your left side. It's going to hurt. You shouldn't have materialized after your scuffle with Tomoe anyway." Irina said walking over to the cabinet. She looked around and got out a roll of bandages and some gauze. "You already have three bruised ribs they no doubt are broken now. I'll wrap them for now but come back later when things calm down and I'll x-ray them."

"Enough about me how are Chase and the others?" Alyssa asked as Irina put the pad in place and then began to wrap around it.

"Chase-chan is fine. She was one of the last to fall and is lucky that the Archmeister only intended to disable and not to kill. The other two whose names escape me at the moment are also fine; they each got a nasty bump on their heads but all and all fine. Shizuru-onee-sama still a little sense of humor left she have them matching bumps. Now get dressed. There are bound to be more students coming in." Irina said as she left the room. A few moments later the door open just as Alyssa pulled her top over her head.

"Damn it all to hell! The corals had to take a hammering because I couldn't do my job!" Shie said as Imari helped her in the room. She sat Shie on the bed and then sat in a nearby chair and promptly leaned forward.

"Don't put too much into it Onee-sama. Shizuru-onee-chan has been acting odd lately. I'd hate to think what would have happened if she had completely lost it. I might be talking to onee-chan right now if that had been the case." Alyssa said as she winced.

"Alyssa-chan, did you…?" Imari asked trailing off.

"Of course she did! I would have done the same thing!" Shie said trying to brace herself from falling off of the table.

"Shie-kun, we don't need a repeat of last year." Imari said walking over to brace Shie.

"Though I think it's hilarious that onee-chan shot that green haired wench. She would have gotten worse from me if it had been your hair she cut." Shie rattled off as the door opened and a blonde head stuck in, though it was wrapped with a bandage.

"Irina-sensei told me you were in here. Talking to the onee-samas instead of me huh? Fangirl." Chase said as both her and Alyssa laughed though the latter winced holding her side.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" Shie said as she began to bend over again.

"It means that you are not "hot as you thought" I think it is. I've only been living out of the palace for two years now. Forgive the slang if it is not correct." Imari said as she helped Shie lay down stroking her hand through her short black hair.

"That's just mean Imari!" Shie protested as the two corals left the room and Youko walked in.

"Ok you two, lets make this quick." She said digging out bandages and more gauze. "I'm getting tried of patching you up Hallard."

(Outer perimeter, Margerette Estate, Windbloom)

"Double the guard, the perimeter might not be adequate? The nerve of that old windbag though I don't mind the overtime it must be costing him a mint." A man in a dark suit said as he leaned against the post as the other finished off a donut.

"All of this because of Garderobe. They are pretty bent on getting in here. I dunno why though. The ambassador threw out that mentally deranged daughter of his a few weeks ago. Something about how he found out that she was more into girls. I don't really see the problem the thought of two girls going at it sounds hot." The other said fixing his tie then reaching down and adjusting his pants feeling them become a little tighter.

"A lot of the old money is like that. Some pre-crossing stigma I suppose. He likes to pretend to be all religious. But still he's so proud. I'd just let those bitches come in and trash the place." The first said as he looked to the other side just briefly. Then sensed something behind him and went for his gun but felt the hand get jerked back as he was pinned to the wall be something. He saw his partner on the ground but he didn't see any blood so he was probably still alive.

"I'll make this short and to the point. How many are in the house?" The feminine voice said as the grip tightened.

"Twenty-five are in the house. Ten are on roaming patrols inside the gate, they have dogs and rifles." The guard said as he tried to turn his head but only saw a shadow.

"That's an excellent start. Is the lord home?" The voice asked.

"Of course he is! The bas…" he was cut off as he was knocked to the ground joining his friend.

"He could be lying about the numbers, but that isn't important. I'll be on top of them before the alarm is even raised." Shizuru said as she hopped over the gate and headed towards the house.

(Servant's entrance, Magerette Estate)

Shizuru had no trouble making her way though the door and taking out the group of about four guards playing spades in the kitchen while two more watched. As she made her way along a corridor she heard talking and then it went silent. The bullet embedding itself in the framework behind her gave her the realization that maybe she wasn't as good at stealth as she thought.

"Come on out harlot! We know you are here already so come out." One of the guards said as she heard several slides pulled and bolts charges. Shizuru walked out into the room with her hands raised but her hood still concealing her face.

"So you were the one who knocked the guys up front a good one? Don't know too many women who can do that who don't wear robes. Drop your hood or we drop you." The man taunted not even aware that Shizuru was sliding into a combat posture. Usually anybody could spot this fake surrender posture.

That is other Otome could. Shizuru spun next to the guard and elbowed him in the chest and then began to dance about the room as if she were doing a show with her mother's family in some dignitary's court. She could feel the bullets tattering her cloak but it couldn't be helped because of how heavy her yukata was.

She picked up sculptures and artwork off of pedestals as she circled around the room. She threw one after every few movements at one gunmen before she had taken over half of what was there as the others fell back onto the staircase.

"She's probably one of those Otome bitches!" One of them screamed as they backed up the stairs as the shot down keeping the intruder suppressed on the first floor.

"Then where is her robe? That woman is not wearing a robe!" another said as they came to the top of the stairs. They looked behind them and saw the cloaked individual walking towards them.

"This corridor is too small! She can't do her fancy moves here; unload your guns into her caucus! We can mop her off the floor then find out who she is." The lead guard back as they all faired wildly at the caped individual. When the ammunition ran out and the cloud cleared they saw the cloak, and it had been shot to the point of nearly falling apart but it hung on a coat rack.

"It's a trick!" The latter shouted as he heard two go down behind him. The rest fired whatever they had left in the direction of attack. Though the lights were out and she always seemed to come from a different direction. Before she had whittled it down to five, and then four and then there was only one left whom she simply pushed away the man too frightened to react more then turning tail and crawling away. Shizuru stood in her tattered yukata and reached behind her back. What she pulled out was truly a beautiful piece of weaponry. It was what appeared to have the elongated and shard edged blade of a nagenta but was short like a hatchet.

That was until she pushed on part of the embossing on the handle and it extended to nearly one and a half yards. Shizuru was not fond of single-bladed nagenta because of long the stick was and the fact it only had half of the battle potential that she was used to. Never the less she put the stick across the back of her neck while holding it there with both hands. The nagenta had been a gift from Natsuki, a small chuckle came in her mind as she thought that they always gave each other weapons for gifts but it wasn't that odd they were soldiers. It strangely felt comforting being there as she continued down the hall to lord Margerette's quarters.

(Master Bedroom, Magerette Estate)

"I don't care! Get me the queen! My home is under attack by one of those Otome! This is against my rights" Said older man with shorter green hair. "I am an ambassador of Florence they have no right to barge in like this."

"Her highness is unavailable." A mans voice said on the other line unfazed by the lord's frantic call. "Lord Rau."

"You all are useless! You can't even catch my sick degenerate of a daughter!" Rau railed into the phone as it was suddenly cut off. Looking down at the foot of the bed he said the glint of a blade as it met the shoulder of the shadow. Upon closer inspection he could see the kimono up to the intruder's neck.

"What the hell do you want? Tomoe is not here!" The noble protested as the shadow began to walk towards him.

"Ara? I did not think she was here I would not think you that stupid to hide her here after all that has happened. But, I have other reasons for coming. You have something I want." The voice said as its owned came into full view; a woman whose skin appeared as pale as the moonlight. Her long brunette locks came down to her back. But it was her eyes that looked the most unpleasant. The deep soulless crimson told of her intentions. The lord might not survive the questioning.

"Meister Shizuru Viola? I know of nothing of my daughter killing your lover." It was no secret that Shizuru and Natsuki had been a couple so the notion didn't bother Shizuru. "Perhaps if you hadn't corrupted my daughter she wouldn't have gotten jealous of the principal. Really the ones like you make me sick. To lie with another woman, it's just disgusting!" Rau barked and then she was gone. It wasn't until he felt the blood running down his cheek that he realized she was behind him.

"It is not important what you think at this point. Throwing in insults will only prolong our 'session'." Shizuru said as she relaxed her wrist and her blade slid across the man's arm and split the skin as it passed. This time it hurt.

"I'll have you executed for this! You'll know the price for tangling with me, lesbian!" The Lord retorted and then the nagenta was pressed to his neck.

"I have little time for your insults. Like I said before, it will only extend our time together. Tell me where she is." Shizuru asked leaning towards him.

"You are dead!" Rau retorted. "I'll have you hanged for this insult."

"You see, that was the wrong thing to say." Shizuru said as she stabbed the tip of the weapon into his thigh and began to turn it grinning as she did so. "That is such a sweet sound. I can hear your suffering. It makes me feel so good."

"You are insane!" he barked and was rewarded with the blade going deeper.

"Wonderful! The sound of splitting flesh, it is such a visceral sound. I am quite happy you are proving to be such a good slab of meat. Oh, that's right, where is your daughter?" Shizuru said as it was a secondary fact and not the reason she came.

"I don't know where she is …" Rau said before he screamed out in pain as interrogator pulled her weapon from his leg and jabbed it into the other clearly more concerned with what she was doing.

"You like to be cut into pieces? That is fine by me." Shizuru said as she pulled the dripping blade from his leg. "This will be over if you tell me what I want to hear."

"Get away from me! I don't know where she is! I kicked her out months ago!" Rau said as he looked over at the woman who was just leaning back looking at the moon. Tomoe had come running home after her failed attempt to run for president of Aries. She had stayed with her father until he discovered her obsession with the Archmeister and had thrown her out. Being a traitor was one thing he could live with but knowing his daughter was a perverted sinner he could not.

"It is a beautiful night, don't you think so?" Shizuru said as she looked down at him with an unsatisfied look. "To tell the truth, cutting you into bits sounds really good right now. Then when I find that daughter of yours I'll give her the best she's ever had as I kill her slowly." Shizuru smirked wide as she brought the blade back to his neck. "Now, I do want to give you one last chance to do right. That way I can tell them when they find me that you really didn't know." Shizuru said as she leaned forward kissing his cheek.

"I told you before, I do not know. They will kill you for this." Rau said as he felt his end coming.

"You think I care. Really, do you? Your daughter took away what kept me from doing things like this. In any case, you are no longer of help to me." Shizuru said as she pinched the side of his neck and he went unconscious. "I really don't need the aggravation of this pig's death on my mind." She said as she hopped off of the balcony and into the night.

(Woods outside of Estate grounds)

Shizuru plodded along as she looked up at the tress finding some comfort. She didn't even see the dagger that deflected her nagenta out of her hand and a few meters to her right. Nor did she see a cloaked figure come up behind her. But she did manage to get out of the way of the other's strike before trying to kick it. But the figure landed one foot on her shoulder and used the broad side of its boot against her chin causing her to fall backwards.

"You dishonor this forest being covered in blood and reeking of vegence. I would have thought you better to wait for the law. Or at least I tried to teach you that. But it seems it went out the window with your reasoning." The figure said as the hood dropped revealing a much older woman who wore a brightly colored red bandana and a similar colored dress. High boots that went up beyond the bottom frills of her slip and had points on the toes finished off the outfit. She looked as if she belongs in some roadside show.

"You look well Valerie-Onee-sama. I see you found a new home." Shizuru said getting up recognizing a necklace around the woman's neck that matched the same one she wore around her own neck. It had been a few years since Shizuru had seen her mentor, the former Bewitching Amethyst and Archmeister. The older woman had retired after Shizuru's pearl year and had spent the entire year grooming Shizuru to take her place. It was then they discovered they were of similar heritage.

"Your uncle was kind enough to take me in. I was in the desert on my way here with the troop when I heard about Natsuki. I'm sorry Shizuru... But what you are doing, this is not what you have been taught, not by others who love you and not by me." Valerie said.

"It's all gone now onee-sama. All my reason for everything I did after I met her too now. Now she's dead and I failed her. I couldn't protect her, the one thing that I became an Otome for in the end. And I was too busy trying to entice Ein." Shizuru said as anger spread across her face.

"I shouldn't have encouraged you to focus on Natsuki being your sole reason." Valerie said walking over to Shizuru,

"What other did I have? I would have been just as happy living on the road for the rest of my life. But that bastard who spawned me, took that from me and made me go! Natsuki was the silver lining!" Shizuru said as she fell to her knees. Valerie got on her knees and embraced Shizuru.

"The sky is new sister. The one you love has moved across the ocean to the homeland. Do not dishonor her by becoming vengent." She said as Shizuru started to cry uncontrollably.

"I will come home sister. But this is not done" Shizuru said as she looked into the moon.

"No it isn't over but this isn't how it should happen. Come I've a camp set up a short distance from here. We'll get you cleaned up and I want to know everything. Perhaps with some help this can be salvaged.

_Author Notes: Spades is a card game that is like one of the official games of security guards. Trust me I know I used to be one…. God that feels good to say. It's nice to be an unemployed bum ahem excuse me student and not owned by the government. As for Valerie any of you wondering more about her are going to have to wait until Ultima Matrix and I finish up our Shiznat story we are working on that will cover both of their school years. We want to have it finished or mostly finished before we post it so there aren't long breaks between chapters. _


	12. Chapter 12: Prisoner Transfers

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12: Prisoner Transfers

_Author Notes: Sorry for the wait, I spent the last two weeks out processing from the Air Force and packing an entire house. So I've been a little busy. That and my computer is in a box somewhere but luckily I have a laptop. I just haven't had time to write anything._

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Maya sat at the desk buried in a stack of paperwork, it had been three days since Shizuru had attack the Marguerite Manor and she had been dealing with the aftermath. No matter how much she tried she couldn't convince Florence that Shizuru had not been acting on orders of Garderobe and that she had gone rogue. She had both Nao and Sara flying around Windbloom looking for Shizuru as Florence had put a bounty on her head. The phone on the table rang and Maya sighed before picking it up, "Itsuko hold all my calls for the rest of the day. Don't put anything through unless it's important and the representative from Florence is not important. Remind him that we are currently looking for Viola and that he will be contacted if we find her." Maya told the Pearl on the switchboard. As she hung the phone up she heard a knock on the door and pressed her fingers to her temples, "Natsuki how did you do this?" She said then told whoever was at the door to enter.

The door opened and Valarie stepped into the room, Maya hardly glanced up thinking it was just another Pearl to tell her something else had gone wrong but when she saw the older woman she quickly rose to her feet. "Maya no need to stand on my account." Valarie said walking in and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Sorry old habits die hard." Maya said taking her seat and straightening one of the stacks of papers. "I haven't seen you in years it's good to see you Valarie-onee-sama."

"It is good to see you too Maya-chan but sadly this isn't a social call." Valarie said.

"What could possibly happen now?" Maya said once again rubbing her temples.

"I'm here to negotiate Shizuru's surrender." Valarie said glancing over to a bookcase against the wall out of the corner of her eye then focusing back on Maya.

"You know where she is?" Maya said rising out of her chair then dropping back in it.

"Yes, she is in a safe and secure place. She wants to return to Garderobe but wants to know the terms first. Does Garderobe intend to hand her over to Florence?" Valarie asked crossing her hands in her lap the many bracelets on her arms jingling as she placed them in her lap.

"We do not. As you know we prefer to take care of our own. Shizuru will be punished by Garderobe and Florence will just have to be happy with it." Maya said wondering how Valarie had found Shizuru. She had been the third column before Shizuru and had grown close to Shizuru while training her. She didn't recall seeing Valarie at Natsuki's funeral but that didn't mean that Valarie hadn't come later.

"What punishment will that be?" Valarie asked looking at the younger woman thinking that Maya had matured a lot since she first became the fifth column after Nishou Chrysant had released her from her contact right before he had passed away.

"Due to Shizuru's mental state I don't believe that she can be held fully accountable for her actions. Grief can lead people to do things they never imagined they could. Garderobe will be lenient on her one year confinement." Maya said thinking that was the best she would be able to work with Florence since the ambassador was pressing for her death. "And stripped of her title of Archmeister, she will retain her GEM once released but will no longer be a column. She will have the choice to remain as a teacher or take a master if one will have her. Plus she will be responsible for the repair costs to the Marguerite Manor."

"Forgive me Maya-chan but that doesn't sound lenient to me." Valarie said reaching up and brushing her hair back though it was mostly grey it still held a few strands of red. She tucked it behind her left ear revealing several piercings mostly hoops but there was one small purple gemstone at her lower ear lobe. She had given her GEM to Shizuru many years ago but never could get used to not wearing it.

"Seeing as Florence is pressing for her to be executed I believe it is." Maya said recalling the two hours she had spent on the phone with the representative of Florence explaining that Garderobe would not order Shizuru's execution nor would they hand her over to a nation that wanted to. "There is only so much I can do she attacked a foreign ambassador."

"Six months confinement and six months confined to Garderobe. She remains the third column on a probationary period of two years only authorized to materialize by the Principal of Garderobe whoever that may be. And will reimburse the Marguerite family for the repair costs." Valarie said in her years as a Otome she had traveled over the world performing a similar job that Maya had before the attack on Natsuki and had become quite good at it. "If there are any more transgressions during either her confinement period or probationary period she will be striped of the title of Archmeister."

"Agreed," Maya said pausing to think of where she had Nao and Sara located and hoping that the new terms would be enough to appease Florence. "Can you arrange for her to come to Garderobe at sixth chime?"

"It will be done." Valarie said then stood up and bowed her head to Maya. "Perhaps next time we meet it can be on better terms."

"I hope so." Maya said shaking Valarie's hand and then walking her to the door giving the older woman a hug before she left the room.

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

"Nao-sempai is this really necessary?" Arika asked looking over to Nao who stood by the gates with several Pearls all four of them materialized.

"Orders are orders Anty," Nao said looking past Arika to Nina who calmly stood behind Arika flanked by two guards. Though Nao looked like she wasn't pleased to be carrying out these orders; this was all about politics and was one of the things she hated most about being a column.

"Orders? Nao-sempai you know there is no way Nina was working with Tomoe." Arika said.

"It's okay Arika-chan." Nina said stepping forward and placing her hand on Arika's shoulder. "Garderobe has always been fair the truth with come out and even if it doesn't I'm guilty of far worse then helping Tomoe."

"Nina-chan don't say things like that. It wasn't your fault." Arika said turning and hugging Nina.

"You will be in confinement until the trial and I promise you will we will get you out of this." Nao said holding a pair of hand cuffs then leaning forward whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry Nina-chan this is just until we get to Garderobe." Nina nodded and held her hands out letting Nao cuff her. Nao put her hand on her former room attendant's shoulder leading her out of the gates of the palace.

(Front Gate, Garderobe)

Valarie walked towards the main gates with a figure in a dark cloak with the hood pulled over her face. The pair walked in silence towards the gates where both Maya and Sara stood waiting for them. "Maya…. Sara." The woman in the cloak said pulling the hood off before them and not really knowing what to say.

"We can't change what happened Shizuru." Sara said, "Only work on from what has already happened."

"I understand." Shizuru said holding her hands out noticing a pair of hand cuffs in Maya's hands. She hardly moved as the restraints were placed on her wrists. "I must pay for my crimes."

"Shizuru I wish there was another…" Maya said tuning to walk next to Shizuru to lead her inside but dropped to the ground pulling Shizuru with her as she felt a brush of wind rush past her ear proceeded by a loud bang. Staying low to the ground Maya looked up seeing Tomoe standing a short distance from them with pistol in her hand.

Tomoe lunged forward grabbing Valarie and pressing the gun to her. "Stay on the ground." She ordered Maya then turned behind her not seeing anything. "Lower your robe Gallagher or the old bag gets one in the back of the head."

"Old bag? I think I've aged quite nicely young lady." Valarie said not even flinching that there was a gun to her head. She glanced over to where Sara reappeared and sent her robe away.

"Shut up." Tomoe said then looked down at Shizuru. "Come on this is our chance we can get away from all this." Tomoe held her hand out for Shizuru a hopeful look in her eyes.

Before Shizuru could answer a knife flew towards Tomoe hitting her in the hand holding the gun and causing her to drop it. Following the knife Nao dropped from a tree pulling Valarie away from Tomoe and pressing another knife to Tomoe's throat. "I should kill you right here." Nao hissed into Tomoe's ear holding the knife tight to her as three Pearls and Nina ran up.

"Nao put the knife down." Maya said standing up and helping Valarie to her feet.

"No this bitch will pay for what she's done to Natsuki." Nao said pulling the knife closer to Tomoe's neck cutting the younger girl's neck and forcing her to stand on her toes.

"She will be but it must be done right. Garderobe can't go taking the law into their own hands." Shizuru said standing up and brushing herself off the best she could with hand cuffs on.

"Can't go taking the law into their own hands? That's pretty rich coming from you Viola." Nao said. "You should want to kill her even more then me. You actually had Natsuki, perhaps you never deserved her."

"Nao, I want her to pay for her crimes but I can't kill her in cold blood. There is a reason I've done what I have. Give me the knife and I'll explain." Shizuru said stepping forward and holding her hands out.

"No!" Nao shouted pressing the knife tighter causing Tomoe to gasp.

"Nao put the knife down." A new voice said from behind the others. Everyone froze at the sound of the voice and turned to look at the woman. Natsuki stood leaning against a crutch wearing a pair of flannel pants and a button up shirt her left arm in a sling. Natsuki hobbled towards them leaning on the crutch for support. Her wounds looked like they were starting to heal but she still looked really weak needing the crutch to stand. "I mean it Nao put the knife down."

"No!" Nao said standing there a confused look on her face the knife dropping a little but still in place. "She killed you!" Nao stuttered realizing what she just said and who she said it too. "But…how…?"

"Impossible I killed you!" Tomoe scorned too shocked to realize that Nao had dropped the knife; still just as shocked as Nao Maya and Sara quickly rushed forward grabbing Tomoe as Shizuru stepped forward taking the cuffs off herself and placing them on Tomoe.

"How did you get those off?" Maya asked Shizuru though that wasn't at the front of her mind the fact that Natsuki was standing their still alive was.

"I had a key." Shizuru said then looked at Tomoe. "I knew she would come."

"But no one knew about your arrest we kept it hidden." Sara said thinking Maya made sure that no one knew about the arrest pressing on Sara that she wasn't to say a word about it to anyone. Not even Nao knew about it as she had already left to pick Nina up and she didn't trust the communication link to inform her that way.

"She has a camera in my office." Natsuki said moving next to Shizuru she stumbled a little and Shizuru quickly moved to steady her.

"I found it about a week ago she's been watching and listening to everything we do." Shizuru said turning to Tomoe.

"But you died…" Nao said still staring at Natsuki she had been unable to look away ever since Natsuki appeared.

"Obviously I didn't Nao." Natsuki said her face red from having to use Shizuru's support to stand. "I faked my death to draw this little rat out."

"Principal!" Yukariko said as her and Miss Maria came running up. They had originally intended to meet Nao here and take custody of Nina. When they saw Nao standing there with Tomoe they had come running first shocked to see Shizuru standing there as only the columns knew she was coming and then seeing Natsuki.

"Principal Kruger?" Miss Maria asked.

"Yes, yes I'm still alive I'll explain later Miss Maria would you mind escorting Tomoe to a cell?" Natsuki said.

"Of course Principal, what of Miss Wang?" Miss Maria asked grabbing onto Tomoe's arm.

"It's after curfew get to the dorms." Natsuki said then turned and with the help of Shizuru walked back to the building.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

"You could have let us in on the secret you know." Maya said sitting at a chair before the desk. No one sat at the desk instead Natsuki sat on one of the sofas with Shizuru tending to the dressing on her shoulder.

"The less people that knew the better, I couldn't risk anyone finding out." Natsuki said wincing as Shizuru tightening the wrap around her. "Only Shizuru, Helene and Woods knew the latter two mostly to keep me from really dying."

"But Valarie-onee-sama knew." Sara said looking at Shizuru, "She gave you the key to the cuffs."

"We hadn't originally intended to let Valarie-onee-sama in on it but when she found me at the Marguerite Manor I decided she could help out. I first was going to send a letter detailing my surrender but I wasn't sure it would be read in the office. Having a personal messenger was a better plan." Shizuru said tying the last bandage and kissing Natsuki's cheek.

"Where did you find the camera?" Sara asked looking around the room trying to find where Tomoe could have placed a camera but nothing looked out of place or like it was new.

"She hid it in the bookcase." Shizuru said standing up and picking a book up from the shelf dropping it on the table before sitting down next to Natsuki again. "Natsuki hates this author."

"And Nina how did she play into this?" Nao asked leaning against the wall trying not to look directly at Natsuki still embarrassed at what she had said hoping that the others hadn't picked up on the meaning of her words but she was sure that Maya had even if she thought the other column would keep it to herself.

"She didn't but just was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Natsuki said looking briefly over to Nao. "Nina has learned her lesson we never would have allowed her to rejoin the Otome if she hadn't."

The five of them in the room looked over to the door as it was thrown open the young blonde not bothering to knock before coming in. "Suki!" Alyssa said leaping across the room into Natsuki's arms forcing her to wince.

"Easy Blondie," Natsuki said hugging Alyssa getting the girl to let up a little.

"Don't call me Blondie." Alyssa said easing into the sofa next to Natsuki.

"Then don't call me Suki." Natsuki said reaching up with her free hand ruffling Alyssa's hair.

"We'll just let the two of you catch up." Maya said standing as did Sara. Maya reached over on her way out grabbing Nao by the collar and dragging her out of the room.

"I'm going to go interrogate the prisoner." Shizuru said standing then leaned down kissing Natsuki, "If you need anything call me and remember Youko says you aren't well enough to be up and about yet. Alyssa make sure your sister stays on this sofa unless she's got some help."

"Yes, love." Natsuki said returning the kiss then watching Shizuru leave. "So who told you?"

"I was in the laundry room when Siobhan saw you all in the courtyard. At first I just thought Shizuru-onee-chan was back but then I saw you." Alyssa said, "I wanted to come see you but it took a while to convince Shie-onee-sama that I really saw you. She wouldn't let me come see you."

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you Alyssa." Natsuki said still hugging her.

"You got her though right?" Alyssa asked. "You got Tomoe."

"Yeah she's sitting safely in a prison cell." Natsuki said.

"You know Tomoe may not have killed you but mom is going definitely going to kill you." Alyssa laughed.

"Yeah haven't thought of how I am going to break the news to her yet. I suppose calling her wouldn't be the best idea." Natsuki said with a chuckle.

"Best talk to her in person, she's staying in town still was helping Maya-onee-sama try to get a warrant to search Tomoe's house until Shizuru went postal." Alyssa said, "I suppose that was part of your plan too?"

"Tomoe planted a camera in my office we knew that she would find out about Shizuru's attack on her family's home and then when exactly her arrest would take place." Natsuki said.

"Suki," Alyssa asked looking up at her older sister.

"Yeah Blondie?" Natsuki said stroking her hand through Alyssa's hair.

"Never leave like that again." Alyssa said.

"I won't I promise." Natsuki said kissing Alyssa on the forehead, "Never."

(Dungeon, Garderobe)

"Open the door." Shizuru said to two Pearls standing beside a cell door.

"Meister Viola we have orders not to open it for anyone." One of the Pearls said.

"Orders not to open the door expect for a column. Last time I checked I was still the Archmeister and third column." Shizuru said, "Now please open the door."

"Yes Shizuru-onee-sama." The other Pearl said then opened the door closing it as Shizuru stepped inside.

Tomoe sat on a bed her feet sitting on the floor and her hands cuffed before her as she sat with her eyes closed. Shizuru stepped in of her looking down at the younger girl, "Tomoe."

"Onee-sama," Tomoe said her eyes still closed for a second then she opened them. "This seems strangely familiar."

"In an eerie déjà vu sort of way yes it does." Shizuru said coldly.

"Though I doubt you are here to whisk me away are you?" Tomoe said looking up at the older woman.

"Not likely more like offering a warning." Shizuru said taking a step forward toward Tomoe.

"A little late but it seems you've just used me again." Tomoe said, "Still so much alike, we'll do anything for the ones we love."

"You haven't learned yet you can't win one's heart with force." Shizuru said.

"I'll never give up." Tomoe said staring into Shizuru's eyes, "I swear you will be mine."

Shizuru stared back at her with her deep red eyes burning into Tomoe's light grey eyes. Before Tomoe could react Shizuru lurched forward pinning Tomoe to the wall by the throat. "I'll make one thing clear. This is over, there has never been anything between us and there never will. What happened in the past will never be spoken about again. Swear to me that you not say a word to Natsuki about what happened during the war."

The green haired girl sat there against the wall breathing the little air she could with Shizuru cutting off the air flow. Shizuru pushed forward more choking Tomoe until she started coughing, "Fine I swear." Tomoe said and Shizuru let go of her standing up and smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. She walked to the door and knocked on it causing one of the Pearls to open the door. Tomoe waited until Shizuru had almost exited the cell then said, "It will be our dirty little secret."

(Principal's Quarters, Garderobe)

"Natsuki back to bed." Shizuru said walking into the room and gently pushing Natsuki to bed.

"I was thirsty forgive me for wanting to get a glass of water." Natsuki said huffing as Shizuru pulled the cover over her.

"You should have asked Alyssa to get you a glass before she left or just waited for me to get back. Youko ordered that you are to get plenty of bed rest and not to move around if you don't have to." Shizuru said kissing Natsuki on the cheek then crawling into the other side of the bed.

"I'm almost healed it's not that big of a deal I walked to the bathroom and back." Natsuki said.

"Bed rest I'll not say it again." Shizuru said leaning across the bed and grabbing Natsuki's crutch then threw it across the room. "There you have no choice now."

"And if I have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night I'm waking you up." Natsuki let out a small smile as Shizuru rested her head on her good shoulder lying one hand across her stomach. "I've missed you Shizuru." Natsuki said stroking her hand through Shizuru's hair.

"I missed you too." Shizuru said, once they had decided to fake Natsuki's death they had decided it would be best if Shizuru didn't see her. It would be hard to explain why Shizuru spent so much time in the laboratory and Shizuru had her own mission.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked feeling a few drops of water on her shoulder then looking down at Shizuru, "Love why are you crying?"

"Natsuki don't ever do that again. I can't go through losing you again. Please." Shizuru whimpered still crying into Natsuki's shoulder.

"Shizuru you never lost me." Natsuki said trying to sooth Shizuru.

"Yes I did." Shizuru said holding tight to Natsuki, "You live a lie and after a while you start to believe it. I stood at your funeral and spoke then I carried your grave stone into the mausoleum. I never want to do that again."

"I promise you I'll never you leave you again." Natsuki said sitting up and wincing as it pressed on her wound. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Shizuru said feeling Natsuki thread her hands through her hair and pull her into a kiss. She returned the kiss moaning as she felt Natsuki's hand move from her hair to her breast sliding in the fabric of her night gown. "Natsuki we can't."

"Yes we can." Natsuki said forcing her tongue into her mouth.

"I have strict orders from your doctor that we aren't to have sex that it would put to much stress on your shoulder." Shizuru said though she didn't resist Natsuki.

"No sex got it that doesn't mean we can't make out for a while." Natsuki said.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: Most of you were right I couldn't kill Natsuki that's cruel even for me. I just had to play around with you all for a while. I had intended to let the cat out of the bag quite a few chapters ago but Ultima-Matrix convinced me to wait a little while and I think it turned out nicely. _


	13. Chapter 13: Looking for Answers

Chapter 13: Looking for Answers

_Author Notes: Sorry for the wait had a lot going on and a lot of writer block._

_Nana-chan: Since you didn't leave a signed review for whatever reason I'll comment here. I didn't change my plans to appease people I hadn't planned on really killing her from the beginning. Several other readers even picked up on the hints I had left such as Shizuru needing to talk to Youko then all the sudden out of no where Natsuki starts crashing. Plus as Devil-Urd pointed out if Maya had Natsuki's GEM why was there no body? If I had intended to have her stay dead the story would have been marked angst._

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

"You wanted to see me Suki?" Alyssa asked walking into the office quickly closing the door. The staff and a few students that had seen her knew Natsuki was alive but it hadn't been made public knowledge yet. They planned to have a press conference later that afternoon but until then those that knew were instructed to keep quiet and Natsuki was to remain in her office.

"I'm only letting you call me that to be nice." Natsuki said adjusting her arm in its sling.

"Being nice? Oh why since you faked your death and couldn't even tell your family you weren't dead?" Alyssa said putting her hand on her hips.

"You know the reasoning behind it." Natsuki said hearing Alyssa click her tongue and pushed herself out of the desk with her good arm but was gently pushed back down by Shizuru. "Look I'm sorry it had to happen like that. Anyway I need your help."

"With what?" Alyssa asked watching Natsuki slink down in the chair. "Kami-sama don't tell me mom wasn't in the loop. You might not have really been dead but you are so gonna be when she finds out."

"Which is why I need you help smoothing this over; come on Alyssa out of the three of us kids you were always mom's favorite." Natsuki said almost wishing her older brother Izumi was here he had a way of calming Saeko Kruger down that not even their father had mastered yet.

"How you want me to pick up the phone call her?" Alyssa said mimicking holding a phone to her ear, "Yeah hi mom look there is something I need to tell you. Yep it's important you know my older sister yeah the one we buried last week well guess what she's not really dead."

"Baka I'm not going to tell her over the phone." Natsuki said standing up but stumbling until Shizuru helped steady her. "We are going on a field trip. She's staying at the Imperial Hotel."

"I know this unlike some people I wasn't pretending to be dead." Alyssa said handing Shizuru a cloak that was draped over the desk. She helped Natsuki put the cloak on the stepped back, "Okay what exactly am I doing?"

"Batting those pretty blue eyes and looking cute so mom doesn't kill me." Natsuki said taking her crutch and leaning over kissing Shizuru.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Shizuru said stroking Natsuki's cheek.

"It's fine, besides I need you here to arrange the press conference. I can't exactly do it since I'm supposed to be dead." Natsuki said leaning into Shizuru's hand she reached up to Shizuru's hair and traced the pin there just as Shizuru had done to her so many times, she smiled as she felt Shizuru lean into her touch. "My pin looks good on you."

"I suppose I should give it back now that you aren't dead anymore." Shizuru said reaching up to take it off but Natsuki stopped her.

"No, my mother gave it to you didn't she?" Natsuki said her hands still lingering on Shizuru's hair.

"Hai, Youko felt it best that it went to your mother to make everything seem real. She gave it to me. She said I should have it." Shizuru said still leaning into Natsuki's hand.

"You know mother hasn't even given one of these to Dori and she's been married to my brother close to twelve years." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki," Shizuru quietly said staring into Natsuki bright green eyes.

"I should go." Natsuki said kissing her again. "We'll talk later."

Shizuru nodded and watched Natsuki and Alyssa leave the room. Natsuki pulled the hood up over her head having a little trouble doing it with only one hand. When Alyssa tried to help Natsuki just pushed her hand away. "You know I told you that mom liked Shizuru-onee-chan." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, yeah Blondie," Natsuki said nodding.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until the reached the doorman to the Imperial Hotel. The man wore a dark red suit and blocked the door. "Drop the hood." The man said wondering who this person was and knew he wasn't allowed to let just anyone in. Especially with everything that had happened.

When Natsuki refused he moved to do it for her but Alyssa stepped in front of Natsuki blocking him and holding up an envelope. "A letter from Meister Blythe the acting headmistress," Alyssa said handing the letter to the doorman.

The doorman quickly looked at the letter then handed it back stepping aside for the two women. Natsuki headed to the stairs at first, she normally would take them preferring them to an elevator but stopped when she realized how much work it would be to climb them. Her nano-machines had nearly healed her wound but due to the overload they required to heal the wound she was weak. Helene was right she should be in bed still but she had enough sitting around in bed. She redirected herself to the elevator with Alyssa following right behind her.

At the room Alyssa knocked and both entered hearing their mother's voice and seeing Saeko sitting over a stack of books on Garderobe law. It had been a while since she covered it and she had been given news of Tomoe's capture. Being a former prosecutor she intended prosecute her. "Mother," Alyssa said after Natsuki nudged her.

"Alyssa I'm busy," Saeko said still not turning face them. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have a pass." Alyssa said looking up at Natsuki now nudging her to say something.

"What for? I have a lot work to do before the trial." Saeko said, "I won't let that twit get away with murdering my daughter."

"Mother," Natsuki said dropping her hood and standing there.

Saeko sat there frozen dropping her pencil onto the table refusing to move for several minutes until she turned seeing Natsuki standing there. She knocked the chair over as she stood and headed over to Natsuki nearly knocking her over as she hugged her. "How?" Saeko said touching Natsuki's face tears dripping down her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother I'm so sorry." Natsuki said falling into her arms using her mother to support herself.

Saeko eased Natsuki into a chair seeing she was quite weak. "Sorry? You're alive." Saeko said still stroking her daughter's cheeks. "I was told Tomoe killed you. I buried you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Natsuki said. "Tomoe came close to killing me. We thought it best if it looked like she had killed me."

"Nobody knew." Alyssa said, "The other columns weren't even in the loop."

Saeko paused for a moment then backhanded Natsuki across the cheek. "Ow what was that for?" Natsuki said rubbing her cheek.

"You faked your death and felt it wasn't important to tell your own mother?" Saeko said turning her back and taking a few steps before turning back. "Did Shizuru even know?"

"Yes," Natsuki said her mother about to interrupt her but Natsuki stopped her. "Shizuru wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let her. She had nothing to do with not telling you."

The older woman stood there staring at her daughter while the youngest wisely decided to stay out of this. The silence stretched on for several minutes before Saeko finally spoke. "That must have been one hell of an argument between you two. I suppose she still has your pin?"

"You gave it to her I thought…" Natsuki said getting cut off.

"She can keep it. I meant it when I told her she was part of my family. I'll have your father get your Great Aunt's pin out of the safe and send it to you." Saeko said pulling another chair up and sitting down. "Pull up a chair Blondie." Alyssa stared at her a minute then did as she was told.

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

"Back to normal I guess." Shie said sitting on a bench in the gardens with Imari leaning against her.

"Nina-chan has been cleared and Tomoe arrested but the principal is still dead." Imari said looking over at Nina and Sergay sitting on the other side of the yard. The day after Alyssa had claimed to see Natsuki she had come back to her onee-samas and apologized for getting excited about nothing and told them that she hadn't actually seen her older sister. Imari thought her room attendant had been acting strange but didn't say anything about it to the girl. "I heard that they were going to wait until our class graduates and choose one of us as her replacement."

"Who knows maybe they will choose you." Shie said stroking her hand through Imari's hair.

"Me a column?" Imari said looking up at the other pearl.

"Yeah, you would be closer to Aries." Shie said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Closer to me"

"Headmistress isn't an easy job." Imai said staring over at Nina and Sergay, "They look cute together."

(Across the courtyard)

"Ni-na," Sergay said holding Nina in his arms. He hadn't seen her since she had been arrested by Nao several days ago. Nao had tried to explain to both of them that it would be okay and that the charges against her wouldn't stick. "They let you go? I thought you were going to be tried with Tomoe."

"Tomoe's been arrested and there has been some new evidence that I can't talk about just yet but trust me everything will be alright." Nina said resting her head on his shoulder. "Meister Viola is holding a press conference later today where she will explain that Tomoe has been caught and that Garderobe will be trying her."

"I've been hearing rumors from the maids in the palace that the prosecutor will be the former headmistress' mother. That she is a big shot lawyer in Aries." Sergay said.

"Saeko Kruger, hai. She's been here since the principal's funeral." Nina said recalling seeing the older woman at Garderobe a few times. "Nao-sempai told me when everything with Tomoe is over she would talk to Kruger-sama about you. She says that Kruger-sama knows everything there is to know about the law."

"Mashiro-sama says that my hearing before the council is going to be postponed until after the trial as well." Sergay said. "If everything goes well by the end of the year you will be a full Meister and we can be together. Just like at the cabin."

"I miss the cabin." Nina said still leaning into him. "Sometimes I wish we were still there."

(Stairs to the Mausoleum, Garderobe)

Maya stood before a podium a large group of reporters, behind her the other three columns stood along with a hooded figure. "There have already been rumors that Tomoe Marguerite was captured. These rumors are true last night Marguerite was arrested while attempting to break onto the campus. Plans for her trial have been underway since prior to her arrest. Tomorrow morning she will be tried by Garderobe."

"Meister Blythe," A reporter from the crowd asked waiting for Maya to acknowledge him. "A Garderobe council requires five columns you only have four to your ranks and one of them is on suspension."

"There are five of us." The figure in the cloak said stepping forward dropping her hood. Natsuki had to close her eyes at all the bright flashes from the cameras using her crutch to walk to the podium. The crowd's roar grew so loud that Natsuki had to use her fingers to increase her whistle being sure to lean into the microphone. The speaker hissed and everyone became quiet. "Please save all questions to the end. After Marguerite attacked me I was severally injured. We allowed the public to believe I was dead to draw Marguerite out of hiding in hopes that she would become bolder. We were correct and yesterday she was apprehended."

"Meister Kruger, how do you intend to have a fair trial if she is to be tried by Garderobe and the offence she is accused of happened to Garderobe?" Another reporter asked.

"The council will only be made up of two columns Meister Blythe and Meister Gallagher. The other three judges have been requested from Windbloom, Florence and Cardair." Natsuki said hearing the crowd start up again she waved her free hand silencing them. "Meisters Soir and Huit are currently on their way with the judges selected by their nations."

"Meister Kruger what of Meister Viola? It was reported that she is to receive six months of confinement." A report called out.

"Due to new evidence involving Lord Marguerite in the attack on Garderobe Meister Viola's sentence has been decreased to only eight months restriction to Garderobe. Now if you will excuse us no more questions we have much to plan before the trial." Natsuki said turning around and limping back into the Mausoleum.

(Dungeon, Garderobe)

The door to the cell swung open and Shizuru stepped inside, much like last time Tomoe sat on the bed looking down at the ground. "Marguerite," Shizuru said looking at the younger girl.

"Come to strike me down?" Tomoe said looking up, "I'm surprised you hadn't done it sooner."

Shizuru stood staring at Tomoe taking a deep breathe without showing that she as agitated. She briefly closed her eyes and then opened them, "I'm told you declined a lawyer."

"Why would I need one? I did it. My only regret is not staying to watch the clueless wench bleed out and sparkle out." Tomoe said spitting on the ground.

"It would be in your best interest to accept council. We have arranged for a lawyer from Florence to represent you." Shizuru said looking at Tomoe though she wanted to reach across and beat the ingrate into the ground.

"It matters not." Tomoe said looking away from Shizuru, "I will be dead or gone before it happens."

"We intend to give you a fair trial." Shizuru said feeling her hand began to twitch and quickly pressed it to her side being sure to make it unnoticeable. She wanted so much to handle this in her own way but after her talk with Valerie she knew she couldn't take matters into her own hands.

"You should have killed me while you had the chance." Tomoe said standing up and stepping closer to Shizuru.

"That's where you and I differ." Shizuru said holding her ground and clinching her fist.

"We both know that Kruger forces you to live a lie. I wonder what she would say if she saw you and I as we were during the war." Tomoe said adding a laugh to it. "You laying under me panting for breathe and calling out my name." Shizuru didn't say anything just reached out and slapped Tomoe splitting her lip. "I let you have it for now but I will have you Onee-sama."

"You don't understand anything." Shizuru said turning away from Tomoe and walking to the door. "Perhaps you never will."

"I swear you will be mine!" Tomoe shouted.

"Your lawyer will meet with you in an hour." Shizuru said knocking on the door and leaving the cell.

(Courtroom, Garderobe)

Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao sat on a bench off the side of the bench looking over at the bench where Maya and Sara both sat along with the judges from Windbloom, Cardair and Florence. Windbloom had appointed Dexter Freedman a judge of some thirty years. Cardair's judge was Ramona Calyx a relatively new judge. The last judge was Magus Herald from Florence. Natsuki's eyes drifted over to her mother who stood shuffling papers, Natsuki recalled when she was a child sitting in the courtroom watching her mother pace the courtroom peeling layers of deceit back. "Where is the detail? They left ten minutes ago to get Marguerite." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

Before Shizuru had a chance to answer four pearls led by Yukariko came running in all of them in their robes. "Headmistress, the prisoner has escaped." Yukariko whispered.

"Escaped?" Natsuki said a little louder the she intended causing the courtroom to fill with whispers. Lowing her voice she swore then looked over to Nao, "Get on the street with that damninable gang of yours and find her." Nao nodded then jumped over the railing ran out of the courtroom. "Yukariko tell Maya to call a recess and to report to my office along with Sara." Shizuru quickly stood helping Natsuki stand all while the courtroom had gone from a quiet whisper to a roar. "I want you on the streets too Shizuru."

"Natsuki... I can't I'm restricted to the campus remember?" Shizuru said holding her arm out for Natsuki. The headmistress had decided not to use her crutch today not wanting to seem at all weak. Though the walk to the courtroom had been harder then she thought.

"Damnit," Natsuki hissed then took Shizuru's arm walking from the room.

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Natsuki tapped her pen on the desk hating that she was trapped her when she wanted to be on the streets searching for Tomoe. She reached for the phone hitting the direct line to the laboratory the phone rang twice before Shizuru picked up the other line. "Shizuru report," Natsuki growled.

"All sectors of the city have been swept and the Windbloom Guard has completed eighty percent of the door to door search. All Otome units have reported in except Nao who has requested radio silence." Shizuru said. Being confined to campus she had gone to help Youko monitor the search.

"Radio silence? Forget that and get that cat on the line I want a full report." Natsuki barked at Shizuru. Luckily for Shizuru she knew Natsuki wasn't angry at her just frustrated. Though before Shizuru had a chance to open a line to Nao the door swung open and Nao entered without knocking. "Never mind she's here." Natsuki hung up the phone and looked up at Nao. "Turning off your communications during a major search what are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to get information it's hard enough to get anything from these lowlifes even worse when I've got Viola chirping in my ear every five minutes." Nao said sitting in one of the chairs. "They already don't trust me because I am a column now."

"Lowlifes? Don't forget you used to be one of them. I know how Artai padded your records." Natsuki said during the beginning of Nao's coral year Natsuki had suspected something. When she found proof as had nearly thrown Nao out of the school but Fumi had overridden her and ordered that Nao be allowed to remain.

"Whatever Kruger you want to hear what I found out or not?" Nao said pulling a nail file from her pocket. She waited for Natsuki to wave her hand signaling her to continue. "Tomoe broke out sometime last night hired a couple guys to smuggle her out of the city. Before you ask they weren't mine if my boys had anything to do with this I'll personally beat them into the ground. She was heading towards Cardair."

Natsuki let out another growl picking up the phone, "Recall Maya and Sara. Have Maya fly directly to Cardair and have Sara check every port between here and Cardair."

"Makes you wonder how she got out." Nao said after Natsuki hung up the phone.

"I have Irina checking the cell now. So far there are no signs of her forcing her way out." Natsuki said.

"Unless she had help," Nao said continuing to file her nails every so often blowing on them and wiping them on her pant leg.

"What are you saying?" Natsuki said, "The only ones allowed access were columns and her lawyer. When the lawyer was there he was search both when he entered and left."

"I'm sure you've seen the logs the only column to make contact was Viola. We both know she has a history with Marguerite." Nao said.

"Watch what you are assuming Zhang." Natsuki hissed.

"I'm sure you know everything that happened between them. Forgive me it wasn't my place." Nao said standing, "If you would excuse me I am bad need of a shower."

Natsuki watched Nao leave then sat staring at the door. Sure she knew everything that happened? Truth was she knew nothing. Shizuru refused to tell her anything, telling her that she wasn't ready and that everything she did she did for her. She was still staring at the door when it opened and Shizuru walked into the room.

"Come to bed puppy it's been a long day. We've done everything we can for now." Shizuru said helping Natsuki stand and walk to the bedroom. She helped Natsuki sit on the bed and take her coat off. "Natsuki what is wrong?"

"Shizuru, I need to know." Natsuki said not elaborating and knowing by the look on Shizuru's face she already knew.

"Need to know about what puppy?" Shizuru said sitting on the bed stroking her hands through Natsuki's hair pretending like she didn't know.

"About what happened during the war, what happened between you and Tomoe?" Natsuki said feeling Shizuru freeze and was silent. "Shizuru..."

"Natsuki, no I can't not yet." Shizuru said looking away from Natsuki spotting the spot on the wall that had been repainted.

"When Shizuru? Are you ever going to tell me? I need to know what happened between the two of you." Natsuki said looking up at her reflection in the mirror seeing Shizuru sitting behind her. She couldn't see all of Shizuru's face but thought she saw the other woman crying.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said turning so her back was to Natsuki. "Forgive me I can't."

"Never mind," Natsuki said standing up and kicking her shoes off. She struggled to change into her night clothes refusing Shizuru's help then climbed into bed. She then laid down on her side with her back to Shizuru and seemed to ignore her.

"I'm sorry." Shizuru said getting into bed after changing herself and slid close to Natsuki putting her arms around her. When Natsuki didn't respond Shizuru leaned over kissing her on the cheek. "Good night love." Shizuru rested her head on the pillow closing her eyes to block the tears unaware there were tears in Natsuki's eyes as well.

The End….

_Author Notes: I know I left them hanging a little but it will lead into another ShizNat fic I have floating in my head. I kinda cut this one short as lately it's been hard to write for especially with ideas for other stories in my head. I don't usually like to run two stories at once so I'll close this one out and soon will run a Shiznat. Though the next one is a Haruka / Yukino fic that I've had on my hard drive a while. Hope you enjoyed this and don't worry Tomoe will get what's coming to eventually. _


End file.
